Yu Yu Hakusho: Tentei Tokushuu
by KitsuneWannaBe
Summary: Thanks to the efforts of Yusuke and company earth is at peace *flowers and butterflies* ...yeah right. Before it was yokai, but now there's a new threat to mankind. Will the earth ever not need saving? Find out on this fanfic episode of YU YU HAKUSHO!
1. Previously on Yu Yu Hakusho

_Previously on Yu Yu Hakusho…_

**Thanks to the heroic efforts of Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and their youkai allies Hiei and Kurama, balance has once again been restored to the three realms. **

**The barrier between the human and youkai worlds has been lifted and the youkai are slowly ****integrating**** themselves ****in****to the human**** world**** through cable television shows and other peaceful means.**** Ratings have never been better.**

**Officially retired from his position as spirit detective of Reikai, Yusuke Urameshi now moonlights as a private detective while running his own noodle stand. Kuwabara continues his college studies while his family acts as ambassadors between youkai and humans.****Kurama (when he's not helping Yusuke with his cases or assisting Kuwabara with his homework) lives peacefully with his human family and works fulltime at his step-father's company. Hiei still lives among Mukuro's former army and with the other tournament participants he works on a patrol that returns humans who accidentally wander into Makai back to the Ningenkai as ordered by King Enki.**

**N****ot all is as peaceful in Reika****i, however.**** Koenma****uncovered the truth about the spirit world's use of youkai pawns ****who**** were purposely drugged to attack humans. It was a clever ploy intended to make Reikai appear as humanity's protector rather than the totalitarian force it truly was. With the scandal revealed King Enma was removed from office and Koenma installed as the new supreme ruler of Reikai. He is now further behind on his paper work than ever.**

**While many youkai are immigrating to the Ningenkai, most (like Yusuke's friends from the Dark Tournament) chose to remain in Makai to train for the next great tournament in three years when the position of ruler of all Makai would be up for grabs once again. With peace restored our heroes have earned themselves a well-deserved break from saving the world…**

**...but that wouldn't be very fun now, would it?**

**-Two years later-**


	2. Part 1 Chapter One

**Chapter One: Two Years Later…**

Kurama glanced behind as he heard the faintest sound of rustling cloth.

"You'll have to be stealthier than that to sneak up on me," He said coldly.

Despite the bright street lights and neon signs of the sleepless city, night still clung with a desperate fist of shadows making it difficult for Kurama to identify exactly who had been following him. A passing train overhead illuminated the side street briefly as a figure revealed himself to be a man of tall slender stature and dressed in a fine black leather jacket. As a matter of fact, he wore only black from his hat to boots. He removed his wide brimmed hat in greeting as a pair of pointed ears poked through his messy dark hair. It was a clear sign that the man wasn't a human, but a youkai.

"Good evening, Kurama- Oh!" The youkai paused to correct himself with a wry smirk. "I'm sorry. I mean- 'Shuuichi Manamino', of course."

_'Shuuichi'_ was the name of Kurama's human form. As a yoko (a spirit fox) who had merged with a human body it was necessary for Kurama to also maintain a human identity. In time, however, it was his human personality that gained supremacy and Kurama was eventually able to bury his dark side as Yoko Kurama, the infamous kitsune thief.

"Ayumu." Kurama spoke the youkai's name in dry recognition. Ayumu's lips formed a sinister toothy grin as he replaced his hat. Kurama watched the youkai warily as he took a seat on a stack of discarded wooden crates. Ayumu was a double agent to Reikai and a good one at that, but he was not someone Kurama wanted to be associated with on a regular basis.

"Reikai's got a new dog on their leash," Ayumu warned as he pulled out a cigarette pack from his coat pocket. "Someone the lesser youkai call the 'Ivory Cross'." He explained that for the past few weeks a demon hunter had been combing the night streets searching for low level youkai. It wasn't common knowledge, but Kurama had heard similar rumors circulating as well.

"It's not your boy is it?" Ayumu asked darkly.

"No," Kurama replied. "Yusuke officially retired two years ago."

His dear friend and former comrade, Yusuke Urameshi, had been the previous agent of the Reikai (the spirit world) in charge of protecting Ningenkai (the human realm) from Makai (the demonic one). Kurama didn't say it, but the former detective was on his honeymoon and wouldn't be back for some time. If Ayumu didn't already know this then he didn't need to know. Yusuke was fairly popular, but that didn't mean he wasn't without enemies who would be willing to take shot at him. His only known weakness was his childhood friend and new bride. Kurama wanted them to enjoy their time with as much peace as their own personalities would allow.

"Just as I thought," Ayumu nodded after taking a most unhealthily long drag on his cigarette. "That means there's a new kid in town." He coughed angrily. "I don't like this. Our departments don't talk much and it's a little too easy for them to let us double agents go… if you catch my drift."

"The tournament to determine the next king of Makai isn't due for another year." Kurama noted. "Perhaps Reikai is preparing for the worst should it happen."

"Unless they plan to use this time to gain more ground in the never ending struggle for power." Ayumu countered. He stood up to leave saying, "I see I won't get any more information out of you today." He flashed Kurama a sly expression. "Word on the street says their new mutt streaks through the night like a shadow and the last thing his victim sees is a single white cross on its back."

"And what do the survivors say?" Kurama asked with growing interest.

Ayumu gave him a look. "There are none. This one always gets his man." He pointed a crooked finger at Kurama as a warning. "Remember this, fox-boy, no matter how you choose to live your life now- Reikai will always see you as the villain you once were."

Kurama understood why the man might see Reikai as a fair-weathered friend, but Ayumu's parting words were probably the most important clue that the youkai could offer.

"And you'll avoid any late night walks if you're smart." Ayumu muttered cryptically. "This dog only likes to take a walk when the world is completely black."

Kurama watched the man slink away and vanish into the night. It was obvious to him what Ayumu was trying to do. By provoking Kurama's curiosity Ayumu was hoping Kurama would find out some hidden information about this new wrinkle and let a few tasteful tidbits slide back his way. There was little chance of that. Officially pardoned from his previous crimes, Kurama's only intention was to live out the rest of his life in peace with his family and friends. With the exception of assisting Yusuke with his gumshoe work, Kurama was forever done with his "community service" to Reikai and it would to take an act of god to change his mind.

* * *

><p>"Wait up, Kitajima-sempai!" wailed a youthful female voice in utter protest.<p>

It was only then that Maya Kitajima noticed her companion lagging behind at a significant distance. She stopped walking and waited patiently until the younger girl caught up.

When the younger girl did Maya scolded, "See? I told you to at least try out for a sports club or something, Amaya-chan." She teased, "Those bags can't be _that_ heavy."

"I'm in better shape than you." The girl known as 'Amaya Bard' retorted. She was a few years younger than her sempai, but the girl had a very mature about her that didn't quite match her appearance. As freshman attending a private Catholic high school, Amaya was still wearing her school uniform in the late afternoon. It consisted of a white dress shirt, a red and black plaid skirt, and a pair black tights rather than socks. The only things not part of her school uniform were the bags of food in her hands. She had been drafted into going grocery shopping with her very enthusiastic roommate, Maya Kitajima.

Maya was a very pretty girl with her hair dyed to a slightly lighter shade brown than her natural color. Her soft brown eyes were very warm and bright compared to Amaya's crisp blue ones and she wore a warm friendly smile to everyone and everything (much to Amaya's chagrin). Maya had received a scholarship for the College connected to the high school Amaya attended and thus lived at the college dorms. Amaya was the adopted daughter of the foreign priest who ran the schools so lived in the dorms as well. Coincidentally the same one as Maya who enjoyed treating her like a little sister (not that Amaya would ever call her roommate "onee-chan").

"I really think you should grow your hair out." Maya said after a moment. "Then I could style it for you."

"Isn't playing with your own hair enough sempai?" Amaya asked as she unconsciously ran a hand over her own raven colored hair. Maya's hair ran half way down her back when she left it loose, but normally she tied it up in a tasteful style to keep it out of her way. Amaya's hair on the other hand was cut to less than half an inch in length then gelled into hundreds of tiny spikes. It was a cute style and practical, but it wouldn't win her any beauty contests like Maya's would. Amaya didn't like stand out. She was of mixed blood and a natural outcast. Even though her hair was dark, it still had an almost blue-violet sheen to it in the sunlight like a bird's. It was just another friendly reminder that she did not belong there.

"Let's hurry and get home," Maya suggested suddenly breaking the girl's concentration. "I have a Paranormal Club meeting that I don't want to miss. We're talking about poltergeists today." Maya said it so cheerfully that her companion found it hard not to laugh. Instead the younger girl rolled her eyes.

"You know that's a bunch of nonsense, right?" Amaya told her sternly, "There are no such things as ghosts."

"Not true, not true." Maya shook her head. "I've seen stuff that would freak you out. I have a bit of a sixth sense myself, you know."

"You never let me forget." Amaya replied as a slight smile played on her lips. "I've never seen anything even remotely resembling a ghost so I don't believe in them," She stopped talking because Maya clearly wasn't listening. Instead Amaya saw the strangest expression on her sempai's face, but the look wasn't directed at her.

Maya set her grocery bags down on the sidewalk next to Amaya to guard and gingerly walked across the street to tap a stranger on the shoulder. Amaya couldn't hear what they were saying so she settled for reading their expressions. The look on the stranger's face as he turned around was one of surprised recognition. It was the expression of meeting someone they haven't seen in a while and probably had never expected to see again. Maya looked pleased and then excited at seeing an old friend.

Amaya picked up as many of the bags she could and thoroughly scrutinized the gentleman. He didn't look like anyone Maya would normally associate with. Maya's looks and sense of style made her popular with the in-crowd and her odd interests gave her a few weird friends, but this beauty didn't quite fit the usual mold. Amaya had a 96% accuracy when it came to guessing a person's gender and she knew this guy was probably mistaken for a girl a lot.

Amaya tilted her head. She knew that long hair tied into a ponytail, deep colored eyes, and a pretty (almost feminine) face weren't a guy's usual description. There was, however, something else about him that bugged her and yet Amaya couldn't quite put a finger on it. He appeared to be the same age as her sempai and was dressed like a white collar worker, a perfectly acceptable occupation (if a tad boring in Amaya's opinion), but there was something else that seemed out of place that was nagging at Amaya's instincts. Within a flash the girl decided it was about time that she found out what that "something" was.

* * *

><p>"Shuuichi?" A voiced asked uncertainly. "Shuuichi Minamino-kun?" Kurama turned and looked down at a girl with long brown hair and a very familiar shy smile.<p>

"Maya Kitajima?" He asked shocked by the coincidence.

"It is you!" Maya laughed. "Oh my gosh, it's been forever since Jr. High and...your hair." She quickly smothered her giggles. "It looks good, though. You went to Meio Private Academy, right? I always knew you'd end up a doctor or something because you were top of the class."

"Yes, it has been a while." Kurama agreed and then asked, "How have you been?" He wasn't sure what to make of her since it had been so long. They had been classmates way back when, but after realizing his presence had dramatically increased Maya's sixth sense, thus putting her in mortal danger, Kurama avoided the girl completely to ensure her safety. Kurama had also erased Maya's memory of the little crush she had on him at the time.

"Good, I'm good." Maya replied cheerfully. "I got a scholarship to that Catholic college." This also surprised Kurama, but she continued, "They had a degree plan I wanted and the classes are so much easier than a normal Japanese university." Maya smiled at the last part.

"Kitajima-sempai! What am I supposed to do with these bags?" A girl across the street demanded impatiently. Her sharp blue eyes were looking over at Maya and Kurama with a look of clear suspicion. In her hands were a haul of food and goodies that couldn't possibly be handled by one person alone, but somehow she managed to keep everything from tearing and tumbling to the ground.

"Right, sorry!" Maya called back and hurried to pick up the bags she had abandoned. Kurama followed her over.

"Shuuichi-kun, this is my roommate, Amaya Barudo." Maya introduced her little companion. "Isn't she cute? You know, I always wanted a little sister." To Amaya she said, "Amaya-chan, this is an old schoolmate of mine, Shuuichi Minamino."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Barudo-chan." Kurama greeted politely.

"Hello, Minamino-san." Amaya returned the greeting. "My name is actually pronounced 'Bard', but most people say it at Barudo." Amaya struged relaxed her scrutiny a little and instead tried to focus on hiding her accent. It was at times like this that she was painfully aware of the westerner markers in her face and peculiarities in her voice. She drew invisible lines in the air so that he could visualize the spelling. She wrote, "Bard" in its natural form and then traced the appropriate katakana. Then she traced "Amaya" meaning "night rain". Both held deep and hidden meanings to their owner.

Kurama signaled that he understood and Maya broke in with a quick apology. "I wish we could catch up a little more," She said. "But Amaya-chan and I are in a little bit of a hurry."

Amaya rolled her eyes rolled her eyes. Yes they were in a hurry, but only because her sempai kept stopping every five minutes and then rushing off again.

"Do you have a cell phone yet, Shuuichi-kun?" Maya asked. "We could exchange numbers and meet up later for tea or coffee sometime."

"Yes, I would like that." Kurama replied although he wasn't completely sure it was a good idea. "I've been working at my stepfather's company for a while now, but I'm sure I could find some time off." Amaya on the other hand was watching the exchange with interest again as if she could sense his uncertainty. Kurama paid her no mind.

"Sure, we'll set the date later." Maya smiled once they had exchanged numbers. "Ready to go Amaya-chan? Bye, Shuuichi-kun."

"Waiting on you, sempai." Amaya said to her and waved politely at Kurama. "Goodbye, Minamino-san, it was nice meeting you." She then quickly turned away so he wouldn't notice the secretive smile blooming on her lips. The girl had figured out what the "it" that had been nagging at her was.


	3. Part 1 Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: The Night Walker**

Amaya watched Mikkel-sensei and Father Patrick argue back and forth through the office window. She didn't _really_ hate her school. She usually kept to herself for one reason or another. It was a Catholic private school and thus attracted several foreign teachers which kept things interesting. It also meant less people picked on her because of her appearance, but she was still technically the daughter of the man in charge. Ostracism lives on poor excuses. Amaya was secretly pleased that she didn't need to help it along.

The girl's favorite teacher, Fiona Mikkel, was a Danish Professor who worked as a history teacher for the school while she continued her own studies abroad. She was very dedicated to her students and was sometimes stricter than most. It's not that Amaya had bad grades or anything, but her habit of sleeping in class had become such a problem Mikkel was forced to bring it up with Amaya's guardian. Amaya couldn't hear what they were saying, but even if she could she wouldn't have been able to make out all the English words and Danish swearing. Finally the two adults called a truce and Father Patrick came out to speak with her on the conclusion.

"You're doing well in your classes, but it will make things easier on the three of us if you refrain from sleeping in her class from now on." Her adoptive father said in an authoritative voice.

Only in his early thirties Father Patrick was just beginning to show signs of age as westerners did. His hard blue eyes were darker then Amaya's and not nearly as sharp. He also had some gray beginning to show in his brown hair. Amaya's blue eyes hinted that some of her blood was foreign, but her features were far more delicate than his which in the priest's opinion gave her a somewhat mysterious and mystical look like a lost noble bloodline.

Amaya had never known her real parents. She lived at an orphanage until about the time she was four years old. A group of fellow orphans had decided that because of her looks she was easy pickings for bullying and one day ended up tormenting her so badly that she ran off only to get lost in the nearby mountain woods. It was eight years later that she discovered Father Patrick. The priest had broken a leg during a mountain hike. After skillfully treating his leg and returning him to civilization, Father Patrick decided to adopt Amaya and see to her proper schooling. The means of how she survived those eight years in the mountains was a secret she refused to disclose to anyone.

"What are your plans for this evening?" Father Patrick asked in a way similar to how a manager would ask an employee when they planned to finish a memo rather than how a father treated his teenaged daughter.

"Kitajima-sempai is meeting with an old friend today and has some special plans later tonight." Amaya replied as she got the blood flowing in her legs again after sitting for so long. "So after dinner, if it's not too late, I think I'll take a walk." Her tone was so light that if anybody else had heard her say it they would have paid it no special mind. To the priest's ear, however, it was a signal.

"Just be careful and don't stay out _too_ late." Father Patrick warned her. "I've heard enough out of that woman to last me the rest of the year." Then in a very fatherly fashion that almost made her bust out laughing he said, "Don't forget a jacket."

"Will do." Amaya said and gave a salute as she was leaving. "Later!"

In truth Amaya held a great respect for the priest. He was once a skilled exorcist and had even trained in Europe. It was nice of him to take her in and see to her schooling in all, but with the exception of English and science she already knew most of the subjects and was positively bored in her classes. Book smart and a skilled athlete that was wanted by every sports coach in school, she should have been very popular. However, in reality Amaya came off as a stuck-up to most of her peers. Preferring silence to gossip and solitude to company she could see why they thought that. Amaya wasn't particularly bothered by the fact and didn't try to correct the common misconception. Lonely as it was it just made her life easier to be ignored and avoided.

Outside the administration office waiting for her were three of the only people in school she could actually call "friends".

"Are you in trouble now with sensei and the priest?" Toya asked. He was a tall, scrawny kid with unkept bleached hair. His uniform was full of wrinkles and he wore several facial piercings to complete a mask of disinterest in all that was scholarly.

"Yeah, sorry guys." Amaya replied sadly. It wasn't true, but it saved her from any unnecessary explanations and hurtful lies.

"Arrg!" Mitsuya, the leader of the small group, growled in frustration. "Come on Barudo, you've got the best vocals in this place and the priest won't even spare you some time to be in the band." Mitsuya was practically pulling out his overly-gelled hair by the roots. He was dressed a little cleaner then Toya thanks to his strict parents, but like every teen he took every opportunity to undermine their authority and had a wacky sense of style.

The girl, Rika, didn't say anything, but she was clearly disappointed as well. She was several inches shorter than Amaya and chose simplicity as her style (although she did dye the tips of her hair blue). While most of the students chose to ignore or avoid Amaya completely, these three were the major exceptions. After only hearing her sing once Mitsuya instantly and relentlessly wanted her as their ace card for the annual amateur band completion. Amaya could sing well, there was no doubt about that, but she just didn't have the time to make that kind of a commitment right now.

"I thought if I kept my grades up he'd let me, but no can do." Amaya sighed with an actor's timing. She then pretended the need to be alone and excused herself to head across to the college side of the campus and her home sweet home.

Once she reached her room Amaya put on her favorite knee high boots, a mid-length skirt, black tank top, and a long jacket that cut off at the back of her knees. She liked to wear all black on her strolls. It made her feel like she could disappear into the night itself. She carefully arranged the pillows on her bed to make it appear as if a body was lying there asleep just in case Maya felt the odd sisterly need to see if Amaya was properly in bed. After that she made a quick exit out the bedroom window so she wouldn't be seen leaving by any of the other students and slipped off into the growing shadows of evening.

* * *

><p>Mikkel-sensei watched from a third floor office as a dark silhouette scampered away before disappearing completely into the growing night. Father Patrick was gathering up the necessary files for his meeting and was about to leave when Mikkel said, "You honestly can't be ok with this. It's too much to ask of a high school freshmen."<p>

"Amaya is a smart girl and is more than capable of handling herself." Father Patrick replied calmly having heard this argument before.

"She's just a kid for crying out loud! I should be one-" Mikkel slammed her fists on the desk without finishing. Father Patrick merely glanced over at her briefly before continuing to gather up the file papers.

"Your heart condition prevents that, Fiona." He pointed out. "It's time for youth to surpass the old."

"And how do I know this isn't just a continuation of your little personal grudge?" Mikkel asked accusingly.

"I had hoped you thought better of me than that, Fiona. I really did." Father Patrick replied with a shrug. "It's true I vowed to rid the world of all the monsters that besieged humanity and I will hold true to that vow, but not at the cost of others. Perhaps that knowledge will give you the comfort you need."

"It does, for now." Fiona replied calming down a little. "But I certainly won't be nominating you for any father-of-the-year awards."

"What can I say? It's just the title of a priest," he shrugged feeling the need to have the last word.


	4. Part 1 Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: The Sign of the Cross**

A bank sign clock flashed 12:45 pm when Kurama paused to watch Maya and another young man walk arm in arm into a fancy dinner restaurant. He had spotted the couple earlier and couldn't miss the meaning behind the sparkle in Maya's eyes as she gazed at the young man and laughed with him.

"That's Maya's boyfriend," a voice spoke up from Kurama's elbow startling him. Amaya was balancing on the balls of her feet in a very precarious looking stance on a sidewalk bench. She gave an apologetic smile when she saw Kurama jump. "Sorry, I tend to sneak up on people without meaning to." She then muttered, "I sometimes get called a ninja because of it."

Amaya straitened her arms nonchalantly to let her wrists dangle above her toes and proceeded to ignore him. The scene before them was much more important. She watched the young couple intently through the large window of the restaurant they had just entered and her blue eyes glittered in amused anticipation. Kurama on the other hand had switched his focus from the young couple to the strange girl next to him.

It was true that Kurama hadn't been paying strict attention, but the fact that he had completely missed the young girl's presence bothered him greatly. Amaya had her hood drawn up so she wouldn't easily be recognized by the duo she was spying on, but it was more than that. If Kurama hadn't been looking directly at her, it was almost be like she wasn't there at all. He began to suspect that even though Amaya clearly didn't have spiritual energy or awareness beyond that of a normal human, she was not by any means just a normal human girl. Such a display of stealth wasn't a natural talent as she claimed it to be. To vanish in plain sight was a skill level that took years of special training.

"Well, he won't be just her boyfriend after tonight." Amaya spoke up interrupting Kurama's thoughts again. "Tonight's the big night when he's going to pop the question." She finally plopped down into a normal sitting position on the bench. "He's been bugging me for weeks to get her ring and dress size." The school girl sighed, "The lovely mauve dress sempai's wearing this evening was a gift he got her as a prelude to the big event." She smirked as a new thought popped its way into her head. "She'll say yes, of course, unless an old flame comes back and turns the guy's dream turn to ashes." She grinned directly at Kurama, "But that's not going to happen, right?"

Kurama fought the urge to shiver in disgust as she gave him the ultimate, sweetest, fake nice-girl smile she could. Amaya's aura had shifted from almost invisible to aggressive, fiery anger. Any idiot could tell this was a very touchy subject that required the most delicate diplomacy, but then in an instant her aura cooled to normal and she gave an amused grin. "I'm just playing with you, Minamino-san," She said cheerfully. "I saw you stop to watch sempai and I couldn't resist trying to tease you."

"So, what's her boyfriend like?" Kurama asked so innocently that Amaya was forced to stifle another giggle.

"Well, because it's a _friend _asking, I guess I'll have tell you." Amaya said and then she paused to think a minute. "Not a genius by any stretch of the imagination, but he has great potential." She shrugged to hide the ting of jealousy in her voice. "He's been with her since high school, so I know he's serious. You don't have to worry about her, Minamino-san. I don't."

She sighed in disappointment. "It looks like he's waiting until after dessert, but I can't stay and watch." Hopping up to leave she waved, "Bye bye, Minamino-san."

Kurama pondered why Amaya had stopped to speak with him, or better yet, why a young high school girl was out walking alone at night. She'd obviously spoken to Kurama to measure him up in concern for her roommate happiness. Tailing Maya was a fairly good explanation for the late night stroll, but it didn't quite add up logically in Kurama's line of thinking. When he had first met the girl, he had been so focused on the coincidence of seeing Maya again that he failed analyze her closely.

This second meeting, however, revealed quite a few interesting points. Amaya (although she hid it well) had probably undergone some form of intensive marital art's training in the past. She was obviously skilled enough that to an experienced eye it showed in even her most basic movements. While Amaya was speaking with him, Kurama noticed that she kept a constant alert on their surroundings and Kurama knew from his own personal fighting experience that the girl was probably far stronger than her slight figure would allow a person to believe. Kurama was about to see whether or not his hunch was right, but stopped dead in his tracks. On the girl's jacket he saw a large white cross embroidered as she was walking away.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile in Reikai-<p>

"Koenma-sama! Koenma-sama! There's someone at the front gate who wishes to speak with you!" A big blue (and what should have been imposing, but was not) oni waved his arms frantically as he rushed into the royal office.

"Do they have an appointment?" Koenma, the young ruler of Reikai, asked his big blue attendant. "Then send them away Jorge." Koenma replied as he busily stamped away at the piles on his desk. "Thanks to Yusuke's little adventures we're a hundred years behind on paper work and if I don't finish these documents in the next five minutes we'll never get caught up."

To the ignorant eye King Enma Jr. (or Koenma as he was called) looked like nothing more than a toddler with a pacifier. In truth, however, he was hundreds of years old and played a very important role in the spirit realm by and seeing to the final placement of the souls of the deceased.

"B-but sir, they say it's really important, so I honestly think-" Jorge stammered fidgeting nervously in indecision.

"I'm busy," Koenma cut him off sharply. "So if it's anything less than the end of the world then I don't want to hear about."

"As a matter of fact that is precisely what it is." A dark forbidding shadow entered the office to stand before Koenma's large work desk. "The end of mankind to be exact."

Koenma froze in the middle of what he was doing and stared at the dark shadow in utter shock. Unlike the Koenma's beautiful shinigami subordinates, this messenger of the dead looked exactly as the western imagination described. Long black robes, pale skin that looked almost like bone, and a face hidden by the shadows if its cowl.

"By the souls of the dead, Don! Why are you so far out of your jurisdiction?" Koenma asked in confusion and dismay.

"Greetings, Koenma, it certainly has been a long time." Don, the overseer of the English Channel's gate to the spirit realm, replied. "The last time I saw you was when you were still in diapers and now you've taken over your father's position. Ah, how the centuries do fly."

Don pulled back the shadowy hood to reveal a very young and beautiful looking face. Sometimes called a goddess and sometimes a god, Don was one of the ancient European keepers of the dead and was indeed very far from home. At the beginning of the world it was decided that each death god would keep to his or her own region and there would be no meddling unless one region was completely swamped (such as during the bubonic plague of the middle ages when the European departments were overwhelmed) only then did the other regions pitch in if they themselves weren't too busy. Other than that it was unheard of for one overseer to meet with another. Don must have had a very compelling reason to seek Koenma out and thus the news probably wasn't good at all.

* * *

><p>"Well, that could've worked out better." Amaya muttered to herself as she dodged in and out of alleyways and side street short cuts.<p>

Utilizing all of her senses to the fullest she tracked her target with a mixture of mathematical precision and animal instinct. Of course it wasn't her current chase that Amaya was thinking about. She ran over in her mind the brief discussion with Kurama word by word looking for anything that could give her the advantage. She was fairly good at reading people, but he was proving to be a tough nut to crack. She suspected by now he had figured out her nightly occupation (which is more then she intended to reveal), but it couldn't be helped. She still knew more about him then he did her, and that was a slight advantage she that intended to keep.

Amaya allowed herself only the briefest moment of distraction before she drew her attention back to her real quarry. There were many times when she wished she could track a subject by sensing their spirit energy like normal demon hunters, but that would require a sixth sense and that was the one thing she didn't have. She always wondered why Father Patrick trained her to be Mikkel-sensei's replacement when she had the spirit awareness of the gnat. The simplest answer was that she was all they had since Mikkel's heart condition forced her to be pulled from the field. Amaya glanced up at the almost completely waned moon.

"Is this what you wanted of me, onii-sama?" She asked more to a memory then herself. "To work as some human exorcist's pawn?"

Amaya followed the trail to a dead end. Glancing about she decided to make a detour using the fire escape rather then enter the alley straight on where she could be easily trapped. Amaya mapped the night city in her mind like a trained astronomer mapped the starry sky and knew almost every nook and cranny by heart. With silence a cat would envy she crept down the iron rail with the utmost caution. Her eyes darted about like dragonflies and her ears were practically erect in alertness. She sifted through the city sounds for the ones she was looking for.

Amaya zeroed in on a crouched form breathing heavily in the gloom. She prepared to strike when a sudden lapse in her concentration caused her to step on some paper garbage. Before she could knock the figure unconscious Amaya felt something hard and metallic hit her in the chest. The blow forced the air from her lungs in a sudden rush and threw her backwards into a brick wall.

"Dammit!" She squeaked between wheezes and coughs. She then noticed that her quarry wasn't alone. Three men each armed with some form of crude weaponry walked sluggishly to make a semi-circle around her. Their eyes were slightly glazed over and half closed like they were sleepwalking. However, the crowbars and pipes in their hands weren't the results of happy dreams. Whatever they were doing the threesome _clearly_ didn't appreciate being interrupted.

Forcing herself to take deep even breaths Amaya inched herself slowly toward the ladder leading back to the fire escape and waited for the three to make a move. In a single motion they charged at her with their weapons raised. In that instant she grabbed the fire escape hoisted and herself out of the path of the three weapons. She counted with a sharp kick at the closest one knocking him off balance and causing him to careen into the other two, but before they could recover Amaya was already climbing onto the roof thinking up a new plan (seeing as how her first one had failed miserably).

Amaya hopped a few more roof tops and was making her way down another fire escape when she saw the alleyway below filled with five more goons like the three she'd just shook off. Right as they were about to notice her, a pair of hands reach out of the gloom. Someone grabbed Amaya roughly covering her mouth as they pulled her deeper into the shadows. Following her first instinct, the girl froze. She slowed her breathing to make it inaudible, but she could still hear her own heartbeat thundering in her ears. Her black clothing camouflaged both her and her captor long enough for the five figures drift out of earshot.

"_What's a nice girl like you doing in a bad place like this?_' is the usual line right?" Amaya asked once her rescuer released his grip. "I had everything under control I'll have you know."

"No doubt about that." Kurama remarked dryly unconvinced. "I apologize if I startled you."

"Not at all. You would have felt it if I was 'startled'." Amaya countered coolly to hide her embarrassment in the gloom. "Now to see what exactly what we're dealing with."

Before Kurama knew what she was doing, Amaya had leaped off the fire escape to the street below and struck one of the stragglers with a bladed hand to the back of the skull knocking her victim unconscious. After catching and laying the victim down, Amaya was able to get a better look. She found the person to be a woman in her mid-thirties. After checking the woman's vitals then examining her for any addtional injuries, Amaya searched the woman for any form of identification.

"You look like you've done this before." Kurama noted while watching the process with interest.

"Once you add a dose of adrenaline the training just takes over." Amaya explained. "Here, catch." Kurama easily caught the driver's license Amaya tossed him and looked at it.

"I take it this means something to you." Kurama said with growing curiosity as he read the identity of Amaya's catch.

"Kannon Shiraishi, age 36; height 5'1; single; reported missing two months ago by co-workers after failing to show up three days in a row." Amaya recited the report from memory. "Look here," She pointed to the victim. "There's a slight discoloration to her skin, but no marks that I can see that would explain it. Whatever's got her, it's without a doubt not demonic in origin."

"You can tell?" Kurama asked walking over to make sure she was right. She was.

"I can't sense reiki or youki, no," Amaya said wistfully. "But it's still easy enough to tell what's what if you know what to look for." Amaya replied. "If it were caused by a regular youkai trick then the hypnosis or whatever should wear off after the subject regains consciousness, but that most definitely isn't the case here."

She stood up and dusted herself off before snatching the driver's license back. "These people still remain zombified even after a sharp blow to the noggin. What's more they are a lot smarter then they look and they get smarter every day." Amaya shivered. "I hope they don't eat brains. Ew."

"Who sent you to find this out?" Kurama inquired directly. He didn't think it was Reikai, but he couldn't be too sure without asking. Something definitely didn't add up. Reikai had a very specific MO and the young miss didn't match it.

"Hmm? Sorry Minamino-san I was thinking." Amaya said after a long moment of silence. "As much as I would love to stay to reveal every political affiliation and secret society I belong to-" Amaya ran and flipped over a chain link fence before saying. "It is a school night you know." Once on the other side she turned and waved saying, "See ya!" before fleeing into the night.

When she vanished Kurama muttered, "There is somebody she almost reminds me of, but it's just a little too unnerving to think about."

* * *

><p>"It's too bad that you had to fire your last spirit detective," Don remarked tactfully. "What's even worse is you'll never find a replacement fast enough to deal with this current crisis."<p>

"And what crisis is that, Don?" Koenma asked uneasily, "The one where you would travel all the way to Japan to see me?"

"Gods, Koenma. That is what threatens humanity now." Don explained, "Kami born from the elements to meet human imagination."

At one time these spirits were worshiped by humans and were granted immense power to answer the prayers of their followers, but as time passed and humans stopped believing in them many of these kami lost their powers and 'died'. However, there remains a few (like Don and Koenma) who retained some of their abilities, but there were others who would not so easily forgive the humans who abandoned and betrayed them.

"These renegade kami now feed of the negative energy of humans and are no less than demons." Don declared.

"Yes, I've been aware of this problem for some time, but there are no kami left strong enough pose a real threat to humanity." Koenma argued.

"No, Koenma," Don replied, rubbing his temples impatiently. "There is one who still has the means and the will to destroy humanity's very existence." And as much as it pained Don to say, it was one from his own pantheon. "When your father was impeached from his office it created a void of power that has tipped the balance of universe." Don paused for effect and to let the gravity of the matter ferment in the air. "And _she _decided to begin her quest here in Japan."

"She?" Koenma whispered.

"The war kami from my own clan, _Macha_," Don said quietly.

Koenma began to sink deeper into his chair as the weight of the matter began to reveal itself in his mind. Don looked…tired. That was the only way to describe it. And who could blame him? Macha? Even Koenma was familiar with the name of the shadow queen.

"Fea, although she is not as strong as her sister, now also seeks the destruction of mankind." Don explained. "She has tracked her sister's incarnation to the land of the rising sun and has already begun preparations for the resurrection of Macha."

_Macha _was one of the _Morrígna_, the triple goddesses of war. Out of all the ancient Celtic gods (with the exception of Don Ruler of the dead) she alone retained her powers almost to their fullest. Once using her power to decide the fate of battles without participating in them herself, she was once one of the most beloved and worshiped of her sisters, but then a most heinous crime was committed against her and she vowed the destruction of mankind in retribution. Fearing the worst the other gods acted quickly and sealed Macha in a human form to be reborn again and again in an eternal mortal dream. That dream was about to end.

"If Fea succeeds," Don continued, "In finding and awakening her sister, then between the two of them humanity is a good as extinct." Koenma nodded and started to curse his own inattentiveness. Japan is one of Earth's largest spiritual energy sources. This is why it's so close to Makai. Koenma knew that very well and knew exactly what the renegade kami could do with the stored pools of energy.

"We must stop Fea before she finds her sister!" Don insisted. "I'm sure you've noticed the sudden drop in reiki readings when with the increase of youkai immigrants should have the opposite effect."

"What does this mean?" Koenma asked feeling ill with all the terrible news.

"Fea's forming an army to help find her sister and is draining the reiki from humans to do it." Don finished. "To overcome Fea we will need a special warrior and even then our chances are beyond slim."

Knowing there was little else they could do Koenma asked, "Who did you have in mind?"


	5. Part 1 Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: The Call of the Crows**

Amaya turned up her portable music device to as loud as she could stand it and tried not to think about her motion sickness from long bus ride. She watched the mountains grow closer through the window with a feeling of deep nostalgia. The girl already could almost taste the pure air scented by earth and trees that waited her. She had a week's vacation from school and planned to use every second of it away from the noise of the city. Amaya wasn't completely sure Father Patrick and Maya had bought the excuse of why she would be gone for the entire week, but at this point the girl didn't think it mattered.

Maya's engagement couldn't have come at a better time. Distracted by her wedding planning Maya was focusing on little else. Maya intended the wedding to take place after she graduated, but was making the arrangements way ahead of time. Amaya was glad she wasn't going to be there for the process. True love and weddings weren't exactly her strong suits. Amaya's evening work prevented her from having much of a social life in the day and quite frankly "normal" people were boring. Nobody would miss the girl in her absence.

When Amaya explained her findings on the missing people to Father Patrick, he also couldn't come up with any possible explanation for the victim's "loss of self" (as the priest chose to call it). It was Amaya who suggested that the two of them split up and start visiting some of the old temples and shrines to see if they had any records that could shed some light on the case. Perhaps and old demonic threat had awakened with the new era.

These were simply excuses, of course, to keep Amaya's real intention hidden and to make certain that she wouldn't be followed by anyone. If anyone was tailing her, however, they would be in for a big and very unpleasant surprise.

After leaving the bus stop Amaya had to rely solely on her memories to guide her, but the mountain passes had been greatly altered in her four year absence. The last time she had taken this route it was on a dark rainy night while dragging a heavy load. More than once Amaya thought she had lost her way and was forced to retrace her footsteps. She hadn't exactly lied to Father Patrick when she suggested that they split up the search of the historical documents, but rather than scouring the records of several shrines her destination was one very special temple in particular. At last Amaya found the land marks she'd been looking and they lead her to a natural stone stairway that wound its way up the side of the mountain. Her sigh of relief was quickly smothered by an overwhelming rush of panic.

"Break out the tea, onii-sama. I'm barging in," she whispered nervously as her traitor mind forced her trembling legs into motion.

* * *

><p>Kurama had done his own investigation concerning the zombified humans, but had come up with nothing concrete. Yusuke wouldn't be back from his trip for a while still and Kurwabara had a major exam coming up. Not that Kurama thought he would <em>need<em> his friends' assistance in the matter, but he had been unable get in contact with Koenma. Kurama knew a matter as serious as this wouldn't escape the young ruler's attention, so he assumed Koenma was either purposely ignoring the matter or had no intention revealing information that would jeopardize his shaky authority.

"Typical of Reikai." Kurama muttered irritably.

His only lead seemed to be the eccentric Amaya Bard who evidently knew more about the situation then she was letting on. Then there was the matter of the missing youkai Ayumu had mentioned. At first Kurama had suspected that Amaya was responsible, but after the incident in alley he began to reason otherwise. It wasn't just humans that were being affected by the apparent calamity. Kurama had located several youkai sharing the same symptoms as the human Amaya had apprehended.

The reason nobody had noticed the situation before was because the victims showed no extremely abnormal behavior, such as aggression (with the exception of trying to gang up on a lone demon hunter girl in a dark alley) like with the patristic insects used by the four saint beasts from one of Yusuke's previous cases.

There was one other thing that was becoming disturbingly clear, however. Whatever was affecting the humans and the youkai was spreading fast and Amaya still was Kurama's only lead.

Following a good distance behind, Kurama soon figured out that asking Amaya directly would have to wait as the stone path started to take on a more definitive stair-like shape that couldn't have been natural.

Kurama had decided to shadow the girl when he realized she was taking a road to a fair ways outside of the city. The girl seemed to be completely focused on where she was going. Kurama didn't think she was aware that she was being followed, but he still didn't want to take any chances. Kurama suspected that the girl didn't want anyone to know where she was going and he had a hunch her destination was where he'd find answers to the pressing mystery, but as the hours slowly passed Kurama couldn't help wishing he had his friends to at least back him up.

Suddenly a dense fog began to roll in nearly blinding Kurama and completely cutting him off from his surroundings. The fog forced him to get closer so he wouldn't lose sight of the girl who had picked up the pace in excitement due to an unknown cause. Despite his caution within a few minutes visibility dropped to the point where Kurama could only see three steps in front of him. He stopped to listen and found his surroundings to be unnaturally quiet. He couldn't even hear the sound of a breeze blowing through the to go forward Kurama was forced to turn around and head back in disappointment.

Kurama wasn't sure how far down he went when his foot brushed something that hadn't been there earlier. He reached down and picked up what appeared to be Amaya's music player. Puzzled and worried that he might have passed her, Kurama glanced around trying to pick up any energy signals, obvious or hidden, when a large shadow soared over him and vanished down the stairs.

The hair on the back of Kurama's neck stood up. The fog was acting like just a maze-barrier and it was beginning to look like a trap, but for whom? Him or Amaya? Who had known they would come this way? Too many questions with too many loose ends troubled his conscience and the wheels of Kurama's mind began to whirl at high speed. He chose to continue down the flight of stairs with all his senses on high alert. Kurama hadn't felt this much need for caution since the creepy mansion and Demon's Door cave of the Sensui case. As a matter of fact, all this was beginning to seem a little too much like working on one of Yusuke's old cases.

Further down the path the fog began to clear and Kurama came to another object that beyond a shadow of a doubt had not been there earlier. Kurama was positive that he hadn't made any turns so he was forced to ponder who could build a giant temple in less than three hours? By then the sun had completely set and a fine mist veiled the Buddhist temple giving it a very haunted look. There was a new moon that night so no light granted Kurama any extra visibility and he couldn't detect any energies or presences coming from the temple grounds either.

Kurama had just stepped over the threshold of the temple when he spotted a figure huddled in the middle of the open courtyard. Amaya was tied up, gagged, and looking very frightened. When she saw him the girl began to struggle frantically as if urgently trying to tell him something.

"An illusion." Kurama growled. A fighter of his experience wasn't going to fall for such a cheap deception.

"I knew you were clever." A melodious voice whispered behind him catching Kurama off guard. Before he could turn around Kurama received a backbreaking kick to the the momentum to carry him forward, Kurama rolled and turned to face his attacker, but by the time he was on his feet Kurama's assailant had already chosen a new unknown position.

"The fog is a dampening barrier," Kurama deduced quietly as he glanced about frantically. "It must be hindering my spiritual senses."

A chorus of voices spoke up telepathically making it impossible to determine their source.  
><em>Not quite.<br>No.  
>Guess again!<br>This is fun!  
>No it's not, stupid!<br>Can we eat him and the girl?  
>Focus all of you! <em>

_You have entered our holy ground! _Spoke the most authoritative sounding of the voices. _Tainted it! Your punishment will be death!_

Kurama just missed being slashed by a sword and was shocked to find it was in the hands of none other than Amaya herself. This time it wasn't an illusion, but the girl wasn't clad in the clothes she had been wearing earlier. Her red plaid shirt and wine red pants from this morning had been replaced by a lightly armored gi embroidered with black birds and crescent moons.

"You have entered sacred grounds," Amaya murmured almost hypnotically. Her eyes had a distant and dead look to them that gave Kurama chills. She raised her sword and murmured, "For this blasphemy you will pay."

Kurama noticed the girl had what looked to be like black threads wrapped around her wrists and ankles leading off somewhere into the darkness. He turned his senses outward briefly looking for a possible puppeteer, but she lunged forward with the blade again faster than he had anticipated. Her movement forced Kurama jump back to avoid the deadly strike, but as soon as he landed Kurama noticed his mistake.

An electric shock passed through Kurama's core as a concealed energy-net in the ground sprang up trapping him like a moth in a spider's web. Two large figures soared out of the darkness and grabbed Kurama roughly, shoving the interloper to his knees, and pulling his arms securely behind his back. Amaya gently sheathed her sword and cradled it in her arms as a child would a favorite doll. Then she knelt down to meet Kurama's eye level with her blue eyes glittering with mischievousness.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, very sloppy fox-boy." Amaya said shaking a finger at him. "I can't believe you fell for that so beautifully."

_Enough_. The authoritative voice rang out again._ Come here, little monkey._

"Yes, onii-sama." Amaya answered obediently.

The girl stood up and walked a few yards ahead. With each step she took the fog lifted further and further until it had vanished completely. Hundreds of colored paper lanterns were lit illuminating the temple. The entire courtyard was surrounded by about seventy to a hundred individuals each one ranging from eight to ten feet tall. Every being in the circle had a large black beak, matching claws, and all were clad in a black samue. They flapped giant crow wings mounted on their monstrous backs. Dark eyes were staring at Kurama in hungry anticipation.

Another group of beings was gathered at the far end of the court yard. It was this group that Amaya approached boldly without fear. These noble creatures were even larger than the ones of the outer ring with each specimen ranging from ten to twelve feet tall. These creatures had more human-looking faces and were dressed in the clothes of ancient Japanese nobles and priests. Kurama's two captors were of the same breed as the human-faced creatures. They held Kurama down firmly while masking expressions of repulsion.

Amaya passed her sword off to one of the attendants before kneeling before the creature positioned at the very center of the pack. Kurama correctly assumed him to be the leader by the way the others took visual cues from him. His hair was golden blonde and very long under his black cap. To his right was another creature with long black hair. It looked at Amaya with a mixture of what appeared to be pride and envy as the leader gently stroked Amaya's short hair.

_Well done ape-child, _The leader spoke so Kurama could hear him. _It is just as you said and now we will deal with this captured fox that has foolishly entered the wrong chicken coop._

"Don't struggle now," Amaya warned Kurama in a voice that was all pleasantries. "Not only is your whole body bound like a spider's dinner, but your yoki is trapped inside for safe keeping. You're in deep trouble now, my friend." She said sweetly.

Boy was that an understatement, Kurama looked around at his predicament of being trapped in a nest of man-eating tengu and recalled a phrase from Yusuke that would fit this situation quite nicely.

"Oh, _***bleep***_"


	6. Part 1 Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Girl Child, Bird Child**

_-A few hours earlier-_

Half way to her destination Amaya got the feeling that someone was indeed following her and started to panic. This trek was dangerous enough without some other poor sucker getting involved. Her biggest fear was that it was Father Patrick or one of his other lackeys trying to locate the tengu's nest and if that were true, it would mean certain death for both her and her pursuers.

Amaya knew that (despite her efforts to convince him otherwise) Father Patrick still suspected that she had a past relationship with the tengu and would still know the location of their nest (which she did). Being the intelligent man that he was, Amaya had hoped that the broken leg from his last failed expedition would be enough to deter the man away from his silly little quest of exterminating the "man-eating" tengu of the mountains; but Amaya didn't count on it. For the past four years Father Patrick had secretly hoped Amaya would reveal the nest's location and be a valuable asset in the their demise.

When Amaya reached the barrier of fog she decided to use it as a catalyst for the first part of her evasion plan. She dropped her music device and ran up the stairs before doubling back silently overhead through the trees. At one point she began to question whether or not it was a human foe that was tailing her. She changed quickly into her gi (a perfect replica of the one she had worn four years ago) and wrapped up her other clothes in case she needed to use their scent as a distraction.

Amaya made herself vanish in plain sight exactly as she had been taught long ago and waited patiently in the high branches above the stairway. For once her lighter eye color proved useful. Her eyes could see far better in the mist than even on the sunniest of days. As she sat there wondering why it was that nobody ever looked up, she caught a glimpse of someone navigating carefully through the foggy path. When she finally figured out just who it was that was following her, Amaya's temper flared into life and the girl was angry enough that she probably would have killed him right there for this illogical outrage. That is, if she wasn't so sure she'd be out matched.

With her emotions still smoldering Amaya grabbed her clothes and took off down the stairs toward the second barrier. Once she reached it Amaya prayed to any gods or mountain spirits that may have been listening that the tengu had been too lazy to change the combination necessary for safe passage through the second door. She held her breath in hope and then in an instant she was on the other side. Just as quickly she heard the sound of crows and ravens sounding the alarm. Five large karasu tengu charged at her cawing in anticipation of a feast. She dodged their attacks with ease as her body recalled years of practice. The tengu cussed at Amaya in their language and flew about angrily trying to get the better of her.

"Take me to Sojobo!" She shouted at them in the same language of caws and whistles. "Take me to your king!" One of the tengu broke off from the others and hovered right in front of her.

"You will die, little she-monkey." He said. "Sojobo won't spare your life this time. Soon we will eat you, bones and all!"

The other chimed in, "You no longer amuse my lord Sojobo and are not worthy to be his pet."

"Bring me to Sojobo." Amaya demanded again boldly without showing fear. "Let him hear what I have to say."

"Fine!" The tengu snapped. "Consider it your last request." He picked Amaya up less than gently and she clung to him for dear life hoping he wouldn't drop her.

Meanwhile she thought about the 'pet' comment. It wasn't Sojobo, the tengu king, who had adopted her. On the other hand as long as she lived within his domain she suspected she technically was 'his'. Her earliest memory was of the day she ran away from the orphanage. Amaya's four years old self had wandered lost in the woods for days. One night she was discovered by a pair of hunting yamabushi tengu. Weak and exhausted from exposure Amaya couldn't even feel fear toward the two alien-like creatures and grabbed on to the clothes of the closest one instinctively seeking warmth in what looked to be her last moments.

Surprisingly and for reasons only known to the tengu themselves, the pair took the weakened Amaya back to their nest. Rather than eating her as proper tengu would, the duo nursed her back to health and raised her as one of their own for almost nine years. The ones who had taken her in were the noble Akihiko "onii-sama" and his loyal attendant Chiyoko-sama. They had taught her all the academics and martial arts that made more than a match for most humans and even set her on par with some yokai. After over eight years of pure knowledge being crammed into her head, the sword became Amaya's passion and life's blood. It nearly killed her spirit when Akikiko had ordered her to return to the land of humans. To Amaya the tengu were her one and only irreplaceable family and the humans' ways were not her own.

The karasu tengu landed without releasing the girl (not that she would have had much of an escape route with the place crawling with guards) and walked right up to the throne belonging to the tengu king.

"Sojobo-sama," the karasu tengu bowed and explained, "I caught this little ape scampering about trying to get into our nest." He held Amaya up by the back of her shirt in a similar manner to which one would hold a rat at arm's length. "It insisted on seeing you, but just say the word and I will be rid of it."

"That won't be necessary, at least not yet." Sojobo replied wearily. "Set her down, guard. She has legs, but she can't _go_ anywhere."

Sojobo sat with his back to the setting sun so Amaya had to shield her eyes to get a proper look at him. Something appeared to be off. She didn't remember Sojobo sounding so young before. The Sojobo she recalled was a grumpy old tengu with white hair. This Sojobo was much younger and his hair looked as if it would have a gold tint to it even without the light of the setting sun reflecting off of it. Amaya gasped when she recognized exactly who was sitting before her.

"Onii-sama." Amaya said in a hushed whisper.

"Indeed. We meet again, little monkey." Akihiko nodded. To the guard he ordered, "Return to your post and send in my attendant. You will be the first to hear the verdict after we discover why the little monkey has returned."

"Yes, my lord." The guard answered. He gave Amaya a side glance while rubbing his belly in anticipation. "I look forward to you call."

After the guard left Amaya began speaking rapidly in panic. "Onii-sama! What's going on here? And why are you the Sojobo? What happened to the old man? And-!"

"Silence, monkey." Akihiko ordered cutting her off. "I believe I'm the one who's going to ask the questions here."

"Now, now, you can't blame a monkey its curiosity." Chiyoko said as he walked in. "Come here, monkey and let's have a look at you."

Chiyoko knelt down grabbing Amaya by the shoulders and turned her around a few times as the tengu looked at her all over. "You appear to be filling out nicely." Chiyoko commented. "Ooo, you almost have a cute little figure going… And look at those legs!" He sighed, "Still a little too muscular everywhere else. Hmm wouldn't hurt for the bust to have more to it… are you drinking enough milk? And then there's your hair!" Chiyoko cried in dismay. "They let you cut it that short? You look like a boy! I knew I should have focused more on your lady's etiquette training." Chatter, chatter, "You call what you're wearing clothes? Ugh, I wouldn't let a cat have kittens on such rags!" Chiyoko continued to prattle on like a fussy noblewoman while fondling Amaya like a show dog.

"Chiyoko, this isn't a happy reunion." Akihiko warned as he impatiently tapped on his chair.

"Yes it is, my lord." Chiyoko replied while Amaya affectionately. "Our little monkey's come home."

"Chiyoko-sama! Why is onii-sama the king?" Amaya asked in confusion as she squirmed out of Chiyoko's grip. Akihiko had been a high ranking tengu even before she left, but tengu weren't like most youkai. They were immortal and practically lived forever. "What happened to the old Sojobo?"

"Who knows," Chiyoko replied petting Amaya affectionately thus preventing her escape. "He just up and announced his retirement," the tengu noble explained. "Then named Akihiko his successor before leaving the mountain." He gave a tengu's version of a shrug. "He's been Sojobo for a long time and I guess he felt it was time for a change."

"That still doesn't explain why you've come back." Akihiko growled in a _don't-act-like-I'm-not-here _kind of tone.

"Oh, right." Amaya said remembering why she came all that way in the first place. "There was something _really_ important I had to ask you, but before we get to that." Amaya took a deep breath before confessing, "I was careless and let myself be followed when I came here." Her words became a rush and Akihiko glared at her. "I'm really, really sorry. I don't think he means harm beyond curiosity, but I'm worried someone else who does mean harm might have followed him. And…um..!"

"Fine, who is this intruder then?" Akihiko asked suspiciously.

"A fox and a strong one too," Amaya told him. "A fox in human form who was once known as the kitsune thief, Yoko Kurama." She recited the story by heart. "He is a crafty foe that becomes even more deadly when cornered. I've studied his records enough to know that normal tactics are useless. If we want to defeat him it will take skill, numbers, and planning, but most of all we have to think crazy."

Akihiko smiled darkly at her enthusiasm. "Very well. Seeing as how this is a more pressing matter, we'll hold off on our decision of your fate until after we handle this intruder." He turned to his attendant and spoke sharply. "Chiyoko, assemble all the guards here. Monkey will lead the men on this mission."

"Me?" Amaya gasped in surprise.

"Your foe, your plan, and your chance to prove yourself as the warrior I made you to be." Akihiko told her. "Now then, what do you think of this fox?"

"I've only spoken to him a few times to measure him up," Amaya confessed meekly. "From what the records say, fighting with him is definitely a once in a lifetime chance." She added with a nervous grin, "Because you either die or you vow never to do something that stupid again."

"We shall keep that in mind, then." Akihiko nodded amused. "Remember I'm placing the lives of myself and my people in your hot little hands so don't mess this up." He relaxed in his chair and leaned to one side as he looked her over. "Now, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Kurama struggled against his bonds to test their security. Amaya had spoken true when she told him he couldn't access his spirit energy. In fact he couldn't even move. The tengu guards had relocated the fox to a holding cell shortly after his capture and had just left him there. He thought through the events leading up to the trap and he was forced to chuckle at his oversight.<p>

Amaya was the one who orchestrated the plan, that was plain enough, and Kurama now knew that she was far better informed than he had originally given the girl credit for. Kurama heard the rush of air and slight tap of her landing (purposely loud enough so she wouldn't startle him again) as Amaya entered the dungeon. She glanced around to make sure the space was free of any guards before confronting the man she helped capture.

"Sorry about the over-the-top cautious treatment," Amaya whispered. "I told them it was unnecessary to gag you," she explained uneasily, "As long as you couldn't use your yoki."

Amaya stood in front of Kurama's cell with her arms crossed looking almost… sheepish. Once again she had a costume change and was now wearing garments that looked to be like a modification of what the guards were wearing. Except for some metal decorations her clothes were solid black and dramatically accentuated her feminine features. One slit in the garment reached all the way from her hip downward exposing her skin. Poetically speaking, she looked almost like the crescent moon itself. She was child of darkness wrapped up securely in the familiar blanket of the night sky as stars danced around her. She looked so at home in this shadowy world her that it made her day-self appear shallow and faded, almost dead. When she saw where Kurama was looking Amaya flushed and muttered to herself something about something or something treating her like a dress up doll. Kurama couldn't quite catch it.

"I must admit the accommodations leave much to be desired." Kurama finally replied glancing around to prove his point.

"I came to thank you, by the way." Amaya said catching him off guard again. "If you hadn't caused a ruckus by showing up, I probably would have been made the appetizer instead of the sideshow." She took a deep breath before saying, "Tell me, do you know what night it is?"

"The night of the new moon." Kurama answered after thinking a moment.

"Right," Amaya nodded in agreement. "Every month on the night of the new moon the tengu hold a big festival with a feast prepared and eaten the whole day before and then cultural performances held all night long." She shrugged. "I chose to come on this day because chances were they wouldn't be very hungry." Amaya sat down on her knees and grasped the cell's bars so she could look Kurama strait in the eye with full honesty. She gently whispered in a low tone so that his ears could barely catch it, "Now if you want to get out of here alive you're going to have to trust me."

* * *

><p>"I don't like it." Akihiko grumbled as Chiyoko helped him dress for the main event.<p>

"Aw, how can you say that, my lord?" Chiyoko asked him in a fake pout. "I specifically picked out this color knowing how well it would suit you." Akihiko glared at his attending knowing full well that Chiyoko knew exactly what the conversation was about. Chiyoko sighed, "You were the one who took monkey home when she would have died in the wilds."

"That's only because you insisted on it!" Akihiko accused him.

"But she was so cute grabbing on to you like that." Chiyoko's eyes glittered passionately at the memory. "She looked just like a little monkey. Ah, such a cute happy thought."

"I'm saying I don't like it." Akihiko reiterated. "I don't trust her with the fox."

"She's talking with the fox now." Chiyoko smiled as he sensed Akihiko's big brotherly affection for Amaya bubbling to the surface. Chiyoko had insisted all those years ago that they adopt the little monkey because he knew it would be a good experience for Akihiko. Chiyoko had served him for many, many years until it became his very reason for living. He stepped back and bowed to his superior, "Don't worry, my lord. They'll be sure to give the masses the best performance of the evening."

* * *

><p>It was about a quarter past eleven (by human standards) when the karasu guards dragged Kurama back to the center of the open courtyard. This time there was a ring of tables and chairs set up as nobles and servants alike gathered to watch the main spectacle. Amaya stood at the far end with Chiyoko as several other noble servants assisted in preparing her for the match. She deeply hoped Kurama had taken the hint. Before she could explain the details concerning the fight (namely that he shouldn't kill her), a guard had walked in to check on the captive forcing Amaya to make a quick exit so she wouldn't be discovered.<p>

This time Amaya wouldn't be wearing any armor and her only weapon would be the sword. Akihiko had given it to Amaya when she mastered the sword arts at the age of ten. She stroked the sheathed blade affectionately. Amaya had been forced to leave it behind when she left the tengu mountain and was touched to see that her "Onii-sama" had kept it for her. The blade's name was Twilight's Rose, Amaya's ideal alter ego of sorts. She had always pictured the blade's spirit as a beautiful woman with dark hair and golden eyes; strong, true, sharp, and honest like Amaya always wanted herself to be.

"Are you ready?" Chiyoko asked her. Amaya nodded

"Yes, I saw the face of death the other day," Amaya whispered cryptically. "So, I'm in no hurry to meet him again!"

"Bring forth the prisoner!" One of the Sojobo's other attendants ordered.


	7. Part 1 Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: The Festival of the New Moon**

_Trust me._ Amaya had whispered to him with an expression as masked as the hidden moon, but Kurama was compelled to believe her. There was some under the table dealings taking place and Kurama, although he didn't like it, would just have to go with the flow. He would be greatly disappointed if all of this was just a great big misunderstanding that had absolutely nothing to do with the reason he had followed the girl in the first place. Two guards dragged him to the center of the court yard opposite of where Amaya.

_Fox_, Sojobo spoke telepathically. _Your presence here greatly disturbs us, but it isn't that you followed the young warrior that causes us concern. What matters is who may have followed __**you**__. _The tengu leader sighed wearily. _We have already settled the matter of any other interlopers, but it does raise the question of both yours and her integrity._ He glared at Kurama in the eye. _Answer me this, have you come of your own accord?_

"Yes." Kurama replied evenly.

_Why? _The tengu asked.

"There is a certain matter affecting the human realm," Kurama explained. "I followed Amaya-chan in the hopes of gaining more information."

_Very, well_. Sojobo nodded as he relaxed into his chair._ Fight and you shall find your answers. Whenever you're ready, _He waved a clawed hand_._

In an instant Kurama felt the energy net that encased him vanish and he could move again. Amaya on the other hand didn't wait for an invitation. She charged forward at full speed and drew her sword. Amaya's speed and agility were nowhere near Hiei's level and Kurama's experience gave him a considerable advantage. Despite this the girl didn't appear to be worried at all.

"This is the part where I break your concentration." Amaya told him speaking loud enough so the audience could hear as she followed up with a series of strikes.

"That isn't likely." Kurama replied while dodging her blows. His mind was already working at lightning speed.

"Depends," Amaya countered smoothly. "I know thinking is your strong suit and you can't handle not being in control." She brought her sword up in a butterfly pattern and poked at one of Kurama's particular habits. "The longer this drags out the greater advantage you gain, but you don't form a strategy until after you figure out your opponent's first." Kurama dodged her swinga again and again.

Amaya continued to taunt him. "You haven't got me figured out yet," she warned. "But I'll already know all I can about you and your little bravo team."

She grinned in response to the look of disbelief on Kurama's face. Kurama knew that they were famous, but he couldn't possibly have guessed who Amaya's source was.

"You like being in control," Amaya noted. "That's why you plan three steps ahead and prepare for every possible outcome." The words slipped out as a sly grin snaked its way across her lips. "That wouldn't be the result of some tragic mishap that happened because one of you plans failed would it?" She asked innocently. "Hmm, former legendary thief-san?"

Kurama ignored her verbal jabs.

The effects of the energy binding hadn't completely worn off and it was making it hard for Kurama to counter the girl's strikes effectively. Oddly enough the one sided conversation was actually slowing her down, but despite that Amaya's swordsmanship was flawless and Kurama was forced to keep on his toes to avoid a hit. Each step appeared to be part of a learned pattern dance, but her movements were so fluid it didn't leave room for pause and Kurama couldn't find the timing to break her form. Amaya discernibly knew something of his previous battles and would be prepared for any of his old tactics. The real problem was that Kurama hadn't fought a serious contest in nearly two years, so would take some creativity on his part to counter Amaya's borderline insane methods.

"Quite the wake-up call wasn't it?" Amaya asked interrupting his thoughts, "Seeing for the first time the human trait where they do the stupidest things for the sake of others." A dark shadow fell on the girl's face. "Yusuke would die for Keiko, Kuwabara for Yusuke, and your mother for you." She slashed and missed as Kurama glared at her.

"I'm the same way actually," She confessed and recovered for her next strike. "It's just that… what I want to protect is a little different."

Kurama tried countering with some basic hand to hand techniques, but Amaya easily countered his kicks and jabs with the flat part of her blade and just missed slashing Kurama's shirt open. Kurama heard a few whistles and clicks of encouragement from the sidelines. Regardless of first impressions, it seemed a great many of the tengu were rooting for the girl secretly.

"That's why you love her so much isn't it?" Amaya whispered softly once she was close enough to his ear. "It's nearly impossible to hate someone who loves you as unconditionally as a mother does, but you still wonder don't you?" She asked. "If she'd feel the same if she knew the truth about you."

"Is that a threat?" Kurama asked in a deadly tone.

"It's called a 'distraction' so you don't notice I've already won." Amaya answered in a chilling whisper. She broke off her assault and drove the sheath of her sword into the ground. Kurama forced himself to a halt just short of the fine wires glittering in the lantern light around him. A single stand of hair fell gently on the wire closest to his eye and he watched it slice in two.

"So the wires from earlier were of your own creation," Kurama muttered impressed at her sense of foresight. "To make me assume you were being controlled."

"Yes, aren't I clever?" Amaya asked sweetly. "I got to learn a lot of nifty things from the tengu." She winked. "Legend says they were the ones who taught the first ninja, you know."

Just then all the lanterns went out at once, blinding Kurama briefly. Before his eyes could adjust to the darkness, Kurama felt the cold steel of Amaya's sword against his neck.

_Hold_! Soboro ordered.

Everything froze and the lanterns were slowly relit. Both Amaya and Kurama found themselves as statues staring at the tengu king out of the corner of their eyes.

_You have proven yourself well, little monkey._ Sojobo said. _However, I do not want the spilling of blood to spoil my festival evening. _

He stood up_. As such, I will welcome both of you as my guests for tonight only. Tomorrow I will hear what you have to say and we will decide what to do with you then._

Sojobo left with his followers close behind until Chiyoko, Amaya, and Kurama were the only ones left standing in the courtyard. As soon as the binding spell was release Amaya dropped her sword and plopped down on to her back exausted.

"May I never do that again as long as I live," Amaya said she running her fingers through her short hair to wring out the last of her nervous tension. "I think I'm going to be sick."

_You better not on lord Sojobo's private lawn._Chiyoko warned.

"This certainly has been the most excitement I've had in a while." Kurama agreed.

"No kidding," Amaya sighed and rolled over to look up at him. "Hey, thanks for holding back in the fight. This kind of stuff isn't made for amateurs like me."

"It was the least I could do when you kept your little birdies from eating me." Kurama assured her. "You played the part of the villain very well, my complements. Although, considering your upbringing, I shouldn't be surprised."

"Very funny." Amaya muttered dryly. "Although I probably deserved that."

_Alright you two, that's enough._ Chiyoko broke in. _There's a festival tonight and we need to make both of you presentable. We weren't properly introduced Kurama_, The tengu extended a friendly hand. _My name is Chiyoko and I'm the head servant for his lordship, Sojobo, and the one responsible for monkey's, er… Amaya's good points._ He sighed. _Sadly lord Sojobo still had the greatest influence, though._

"It's a pleasure." Kurama replied in greeting. "Amaya-chan really grew up here then?"

"That's right." Amaya replied sharply. "These folks are my people and if anyone, and I mean anyone, talks smack about them they better not do it around me."

She paused and said, "Oh, and 'Amaya' is the name Father Patrick gave me." She traced her finger in the dirt to illustrate the beauty of the characters. "Amaya, 'night rain' because we met on a rainy night and in western terminology it can also mean a 'blessing that isn't clearly seen." She stood up and dusted herself off. "I like it well enough and it's better than the tengu just calling me 'monkey'."

"So what's your real name then?" Kurama asked lightly.

"Don't remember." Amaya said almost too quickly.

"That still doesn't explain how you know about the Yusuke cases." Kurama pointed out.

"Tch, everybody with a connection to the underworld knows about that." Amaya said with a shrug. "Who do you think was handling the smaller cases when you jokers were off saving the world, huh?" She asked. "Father Patrick a key player in the World League of Exorcists."

Chiyoko raised an inquiring brow and Amaya explained. "It's a group of low level human spiritualists who specialize in hunting and exterminating renegade youkai, or 'demons' as he calls them. The snappy black jacket is just the uniform."

"There's more than one 'ivory cross'?" Kurama inquired as he considered all she had told him.

"There were, but well…I guess you could call me a youkai sympathizer." Amaya answer was another wicked grin. "It's hard to fight demons with a broken arm or two." She flipped her hand dismissively. "Besides, you and I both know there never was a 'youkai problem' to begin with."

"And then the current matter of the missing humans?" Kurama asked.

"It's not just missing humans." Amaya explained. "There are a number of psychics that have been hospitalized because of what looks like their powers being drained." Amaya felt the need to stretch after their little 'work out' and raised her arms over her head. "The calamity seems to be focused into only a certain area, but we don't know how long it will stay there."

"We?" Kurama's ears picked up on the plural, but Amaya put a finger to her lips to indicate she wasn't going reveal her accomplices.

The girl instead smiled at tengu servant before declaring, "I came here to get more training from onii-sama, because when it looks like vampire zombies are on the loose I want to be as prepared as I can."

_Careful_, Chiyoko warned her. _Lord Sojobo hasn't approved of your request yet and it would be foolish to bring it up in the middle of the festival._

Amaya rolled her eyes. "I know."

The three of them entered the main building following the path of the other tengu. The rooms were huge with red and gold walls filled with simple decorations that accentuated elegant constructions. A few of the walls held paintings of various well known mythological figures and stories.

"That reminds me." Kurama mused. "Seeing how the tengu really feel about you, what would you have done if I hadn't shown up and confused circumstances as I did?"

"I would have gotten eaten, I guess." Amaya replied nonchalantly as she skipped along behind Chiyoko.

"What?" Kurama didn't want to think he had heard her right.

"But that's not what happened. You really need to stop living in the past." Amaya told him sternly. "If you keep thinking 'what if' you'll end up with wrinkles right here, like onii-sama has." She pointed to the middle of her forehead.

"You really are like Yusuke in a way." Kurama chuckled.

"I'm not sure that qualifies as a complement." Amaya growled. "So what if my plans we're half-hazard? They caught you off guard."

"I knew what your plan was all along." Kurama replied in good humor.

"You did not!" Amaya pointed accusingly.

_Hey now, don't tease the monkey._ Chiyoko cut in. _Kurama, you can change your clothes in this room here and take the seat next to Sojobo. He wants to speak with you on certain matters. The little chimp gets to come with me._

"Wait, wait, wait!" Amaya stopped walking. "Are they doing the opening ceremony yet?"

_It's almost midnight so any minute now. _Chiyoko replied. _If you want to see it-_

Before Chiyoko could finish Amaya ran down the hall to a baloney overlooking a large stage area where all the tengu nobles had all gathered. Kurama came up behind her to see what the fuss was about when he saw the tengu beginning to dance in a circle while chanting. Each tengu wore a clay mask that looked like it had been specially crafted to represent the face of each wearer. The circles started out slow then the dance began to speed up until each dancer's feet were almost a blur and the chanting rose from a hum to thundering.

"Oh starry night, tell me please, the way back to my master's hall." Amaya translated the chanting for Kurama's sake. "Too long have we been here, on this earth we have been, and we long have forgotten the way. Oh, once loyal spies and heaven's own eyes, but now we are no more than men. So moonless night when the time is right, please show us the way home again." On the last note starting with Sojobo each tengu in turn removed their mask to reveal a human face as they transformed.

"Fascinating." Kurama said in spite of himself.

"This is the one night when a tengu can transform completely into a human shape and not be betrayed by moonlight." Amaya explained. "They're naturally tricksters so tonight is one giant bash where everyone lets loose and have fun." Amaya giggled, "Although most won't remember anything tomorrow morning."

"Alright, you've had your fun. Now will you both please change into something presentable?" Chiyoko asked from behind them. "What would people think if lord Sojobo's personal guests were dressed as riffraff?"

"We're going, we're going." Amaya assured Chiyoko as Kuruma turned and stared. Chiyoko's human form looked like a Japanese beautiful princess (although all tengu are technically male) fresh off a painting and was a sharp contrast to his monstrous tengu from. His long dark hair was parted at the middle to frame his face and his red lips were curved slightly to mirror the amusement dancing in his amber eyes.

Chiyoko raised a thin black eyebrow at Kurama. "Well?" He asked.

"On my way as well." Kurama said thinking this certainly had been a most unusual day.

* * *

><p>Akihiko, lord of the mountain's tengu, sat in his private balcony spot waiting patiently for Kurama to take a seat beside him. In the room Chiyoko had prepared Kurama had found some elegant silk garments in his preferred style (probably suggested by Amaya) and he noticed several dishes of food laid out where he was to sit beside the tengu king. He thought back to Amaya's last word of advice before they parted.<p>

"You can eat anything they give you, but whatever you do, don't ask what's in it", she had said before Chiyoko scolded her saying she had eating the exact same meals for eight years and had found nothing wrong with them. After all, tengu dishes were a hundred times better than the greasy fast food nonsense humans seemed to enjoy.

Akihiko didn't say anything at first giving Kurama, who hadn't eaten since breakfast, a chance to get some of his strength back and Akihiko knew Amaya was off somewhere with Chiyoko filling her gullet as well. Akihiko's human form was even prettier than Chiyoko's. His long golden hair was tied back into a horse's tail and his dark brown eyes drifted around the hall as he thought about the various administrative duties he needed to finish before the end of the week. Every single day he cursed the old geezer for leaving him in charge of this mess and for two bits he'd drop the whole matter into someone else's lap. It was only thanks to the antics of Chiyoko that he managed to stay sane.

"So," He said to Kurama after a moment.

"Yes?" Kurama asked wondering what the tengu wanted to speak with him about.

"How long have you known Amaya?" Akihiko asked, using her human name to avoid confusion.

"Two weeks after an old acquaintance of mine introduced us." Kurama replied while thinking, _Oh, that_.

"And how long have you been on a first name basis?" Akihiko asked in a disinterested tone.

"Ever since she tried to kill me." Kurama answered without missing a beat.

"Fair enough, then please allow me to inform you of all her bad traits beforehand." Akihiko continued. "First of all she's bratty, immature, a hot head, a bit of a tomboy, and as you just discovered can wield a sword with the best of them."

"She's really cute, too." Chiyoko added as he suddenly sat down to Kurama's left with a bowl of what looked like grapes. "Kicks butt on any dance floor (flexibility for martial arts). Prefers black, but is a heart-breaker in red or violet." He popped a grape into his mouth. "Oh, and you have not lived until you've heard that girl sing." Chiyoko prattled on, "The tengu language is mostly clicks and whistles, but the 'musical note' determines the meaning. Since Amaya isn't a bird she improvised when she learned the language using human vocals to create the sounds. It's really quite fascinating what a six year old can do when they want to tell you something," The he reflected. "But I always thought it sounded a little sparrow-ish myself."

"Hey, I'm taking here." Akihiko growled at his overly chatty servant. "I didn't give you permission to speak, ever."

"I'm just trying to be thorough, my lord," Chiyoko said putting his hands up in surrender. "I know you can't do everything 'onii-sama'."

"You _trying_ to pick a fight?" Akihiko asked standing up to tower over his servant. Kurama, presently forgotten, was doing his best not to laugh at the comedy routine.

"Easy, _easy_ my lord." Chiyoko soothed. "Think about where we are."

Akihiko stopped and looked around. "Wait, weren't you supposed to be watching the monkey?"

"Oh, yes." Chiyoko nodded. "I didn't want to raise a fuss, but I came up here to tell you somebody slipped her some –whistleclick- when I wasn't looking."

"What?" Akihiko shouted. "You know what that stuff does to humans!" He stormed off furiously to find the girl.

"Some what?" Kurama asked in concern.

"The reason the tengu never took over the Ningenkai." Chiyoko explained not showing any real concern. "It's like sake. Only it tastes better, gets you drunk faster, with half the hangover the next morning. Humans are especially sensitive and it only takes a sip to get them wasted. Whoops there she is." Chiyoko pointed down to a figure dancing on the stage.

"And she's got a sword, big surprise." Chiyoko narrated the little performance with his eyes dancing amused. "At least she's hitting it on the beat. How's that for musical talent?" As he was speaking Amaya was using a combination of acrobatics to make the sword look like a red and silver butterfly soaring in the lamplight while the other tengu egged her on. She honestly looked like she was having fun and the tengu mirrored her joy. When the next song came up Amaya joined in on the all the verses with her company.

"And here comes onii-sama to spoil the fun." Chiyoko chuckled. "Party's over. Awww, he picks her up and she goes right to sleep, like always. Hee-hee-hee, reminds me of the good old days."

He turned to Kurama. "I'm sure you noticed by now, that seal they placed on you is weakening and will vanish completely when you leave our lands. Sadly your memories of how to reach the nest will vanish with it. You can leave in the morning." Kurama didn't answer right away and chose to take a moment to think.

Chiyoko stood up to leave and chuckled again. "Not untill you find out what really brought Amaya here, right?" The tengu smirked and Kurama could see where Amaya had picked up a lot of her habits.

"Don't worry." Chiyoko told him. "By late dawn tomorrow, as promised, you will have your answers. Goodnight."

Kurama once again found himself alone with his mind filled with an infinite number of thoughts to sort through.


	8. Part 1 Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: Revelation**

"Enter, child of man," The booming command made Amaya jump as she stood anxiously waiting outside the throne hall. Right on cue the girl entered the long room while trying not to glance at mass of tengu fighters dressed in full armor that lined the walls. Amaya was moderately relieved since she had gotten this far without being eaten, but she was still nervous like she always was when she talked to Akihiko. The human girl knelt before his throne as Akihiko sat with his subordinates (all back in tengu form) only a half beat behind making for a very intimidating picture.

"Alright monkey, why have you returned?" Akihiko asked in the bird language.

Surprisingly the sound of her old nickname gave her a little bit of courage. Amaya looked up replied earnestly, "Sojobo-sama, at your request, I returned to the world of humans, but now because, of my heritage, I have received a charge that will affect the fate of all mankind." She took a breath. "I was asked to return and complete the training I began here."

"And who is it that gave you this charge?" Akihiko inquired with curiosity in his voice (even though he had already made her explain everything to him earlier that morning). The grand scene was merely an act for his subordinates who needed to see a display of strength from their relatively new leader. There was a breath long pause that filled the room.

"An overseer of the dead." Amaya replied solemnly. "His name is _Don_." She then explained to her audience about how Don had approached her several nights earlier to tell her about Fea and the revival of Macha. The sight of the grim reaper figure was enough to take at least ten years off the girl's life and when death asks one for a favor one does not say 'no'.

When Amaya finished the room erupted into a storm of murmurs at the names mentioned. As the "dogs of heaven" tengu were very superstitious and knew all about the world's kami and their powers.

"Are you certain?" Akihiko asked when the noise level dropped.

"Yes, Sojobo-sama." She nodded. "Don specifically ordered my return so that I could be strong enough to face Fea's building army. My lord, please," Amaya pleaded and bowed even deeper. "Let me complete the training you started so I may honor your teachings with victory."

There was a moment's pause. "We have a week." She added quietly.

Then without so much as a moment's consideration Akihiko replied, "No."

Amaya looked up at him dumbstruck. Of all the possible answers she thought he'd give, that was the one response she hadn't been expecting. "B-but, my lord, I-I…" Amaya tried to speak as her brain raddled for a suitable argument, but she couldn't think of anything that didn't sound outright childish.

"Apparently you've spent your time well among the humans, little monkey," Akihiko drawled. "You've learned to think just like them." He leaned on his left arm rest and explained, "There's no way you could be prepared for such a battle in a week's time. I don't train warriors to die and you will not insult me by asking me to waste my time."

"If I can fight then I will!" Amaya snapped as her temper began to flare up. She was being treated like a dumb child that needed protection and it was pissing her off. She had spent nearly all her childhood training to be a warrior and now she wouldn't be allowed to fight? Trying desperately to keep her tone even Amaya said, "I came here for your help, onii-sama."

"If the fate of humans is dependent on my clan, a clan on the verge of extinction because of the hubris of humans, then their doom is inevitable." Akihiko answered back. "Have you forgotten the very reason we, the tengu, are confined to these mountains?" He pointed an accusing claw at her. "It is because we are physically unable to cope with the poisons made by mankind! I see no reason for _us_ to save man's kind and you are fool in asking!"

He was glaring at Amaya with full force, but her gaze didn't waver. The standoff continued for several minutes until finally the tengu king looked away.

"You're fighting for the wrong reasons, monkey." He told her quietly. "You've become attached to you human identity and that's why you want a week. I won't waste my time on the likes of you who can't even decide who and what she is."

Amaya hung her head and without a reply because she knew he was right. She stood up to leave the hall and went to the practice yards to think about what had been said. It's true that the real reason she had asked for a week was because that was when the school vacation would be over by then and she didn't want to create trouble for herself when her human guardians noticed she was missing. That was proof enough that she was indeed caught between identities and for her that realization was very troubling.

* * *

><p>Kurama had been waiting in the doorway partially listening to the interrogation and as Amaya left the building he followed her out. It was clearly written on her face that the outcome of the conversation had not been to her liking.<p>

"What are you planning to do now?" He asked concerned not so much for the girl, but the fate of humanity.

"If you want to talk, do it with a sword." Amaya replied sharply as she picked up one of metal practice swords out of a barrel. "And I'm not going to _do_ anything." She muttered bitterly. "I came here for training and train I shall, although you might have to be the one to teach me at this rate."

"I'm afraid there's very little I could teach you in our allotted time." Kurama confessed. He picked up a weapon as well because the girl honestly looked like she was on the verge of tears and probably needed to let off some steam. "The sword isn't really my style."

"It wasn't mine at first either," Amaya told him. "A lash weapon will keep your enemies at a distance, but I think there's something romantic about a proper blade."

"I know someone who would agree," Kurama said. He then paused and added, "Well, possibly two someones."

Domestic disputes among "family" did tend to be rather draining and arguments with the leader of the tengu were probably even more so. Kurama wished he could tell Amaya that the tengu had refused her request simply because Akihiko clearly cared for her wellbeing, but it wasn't a matter he really wanted to interfere with. The fox was also nearly certain that the girl knew as much already. Sparing her life alone was proof enough of the tengu's favoritism.

"If it's a spar you want I might be able to help," Kurama said as he steadied the blunt blade in his hand. "Even if swords aren't exactly my preference." The offer was sincere, however, what he really wanted was to learn the secrets of what Don had told her and more importantly why Koenma hadn't come to him or his friends on the matter of the kami first.

They walked to the center of the practice area and began exchanging simple strikes and blocks to warm up before moving on to fancier, more difficult techniques. It literately had been years since Amaya had used a sword to such an extent and she was appalled by her performance of the previous night. Had she been in top form Amaya could have probably given even Kurama a reason to break a sweat. Of all the skills she possessed, sword's play was her favorite because it was the only one that hadn't come naturally to her.

Amaya could easily memorize the academics because it had been necessary for her survival among the tengu nobles. Her seeming natural musicality came from learning the tengu language which was based on pitches and rhythms. The only reason Amaya let Chiyoko teach her dancing was so she could develop the flexibility, strength, and stamina that would give her an extra edge in a fight.

But the sword, that was a challenge she had embraced heart and soul from the first day she saw the tengu guards practicing. After dropping her sword for the hundredth time Akihiko was about to give up teaching her, but she practiced each strike, each pattern dance, and each move for hours one end until she got each of them just perfect. She could recall days when she had pushed herself to complete exhaustion just practicing one type of swing. Perhaps it was that tenacity that would grant her victory against a kami.

"Don told me that the reason Reikai was keeping the matter hushed up was because there isn't really anything they can do about it." Amaya finally began to speak. She wasn't fooled. She parried his strike and relayed the information the fox was looking for. "Koenma's authority is still under question," She warned. "If a major crisis breaks out now, then it would take a millennium to sort it out and they might even choose someone to replace him." Although Amaya herself couldn't quite understand the ramifications of such an event, she knew Kurama would have a rough idea of what dethroning Koenma would mean to the human world.

"So this Don character acted individually and secretly to avoid an international incident," Kurama deduced. He turned his body quickly while blocking Amaya's blow to his left side. Swords were not his favorite, but he had faced many advisories in his distant past. This girl was by no means the first and would not be the last swordsman he faced.

"That's right." Amaya agreed as she recovered and prepared for another counter strike. "Don said I might be the only person able to stop Macha if she's resurrected." She shrugged indicating she wasn't sure of the credibility of what she was told. "Apparently one of my distant ancestors was a devoted follower and because I am a female warrior myself," Amaya retreated slightly to steady her blade as Kurama parried. "She might listen to me."

The girl frowned and took a moment to plan a suitable counter. Her dance partner was skilled, but was obviously going easy on her (much to her annoyance). It was becoming difficult to fight and talk at the same time. However, if she wanted to keep practicing then she would have to spill her guts.

"The plan is that I add in a few 'let my people go' lines and bam! Mankind is saved." Amaya then added bitterly, "Talk about grasping at straws."

"And just how is that grasping at straws?" Kurama inquired as he lunged with his sword.

"Because I _hate_ human realm," She snapped while blocking his strike. Amaya then used Kurama's moment of surprise to gain an advantage. "I love fighting. That's the only thing I can do really…" Her strikes were becoming more vicious as her emotions started bubbling to the surface. "But what good is fighting ability in human realm?" Amaya lamented. "I spent eight years living on the edge of life and death."

Kurama had to dodge as she came on stronger. Amaya changed her focus from defense to speed making the blades in their hands sing out like wind-chimes in a storm.

"One false move and I would have been killed, eaten, or both." Amaya said as she reflected on her early life and how dangerous and how thrilling it had always been. "Cramming my head with every book on every subject." She thrust her blade forward. "I pushed myself above and beyond my mortal limits and I put my body through hell mastering the martial arts. It's all I know how to do…all I want to do." She sighed.

"So you blame humanity for itself? For its peace?" Kurama asked almost angrily.

"I was happy here!" Amaya shouted. "OK, I'm just a stupid kid. I know that!" She blocked his blow with more force than necessary making the blade in her hand crack. "And just like a stupid kid I got attached to one stupid thing and now I don't want to grow up and let it go." Amaya whispered, "Onii-sama knew that and sent me away so I could learn. He did it for… me."

She paused before continuing on softly, "I thought I could handle it." She held the blade up to hide her face. "I mean, come on. I lived with man-eating monsters for crying out loud. How bad could humans be?" She looked at Kurama with a tear filled expression. "But you already know the answer to that don't you, Minamino-san?" Kurama wasn't quite sure what to think at this point. All he knew was this girl was dangerous. Dangerous to herself.

"Do you hate humans?" He asked thinking quickly of how to change the flow of the conversation back to her assigned mission. "Does that include Maya, your adoptive father, your classmates, and yourself?"

"I especially hate my weak childish self!" Amaya shouted. "Do you know why Kitajima-sempai was accepted into the university?" Amaya demanded angrily. "It's her sixth sense. Father Patrick formed schools, schools in Japan, to round up a bunch of low level psychics as candidates for his little world crusade against the demons."

The anger she had repressed for so long was beginning to burn inside her. Questions that haunted the back of her mind about who she was and who she should be were beginning to whisper and nag at her conscience.

"All the students have powers," she told him, "Everyone but me that is." Her sword was shaking. "I've lived most of my life with tengu and I can't even sense a moth." Like bleeding out poison, Amaya couldn't stop herself from talking. Her heart wouldn't let her. "Though they don't know why, all the kids can tell I'm different. I'm a 'weak' human, but I reek of youkai. How are they supposed to know how to deal with that?" The last question was more to herself than her attentive audience.

"Father Patrick trained me to be a demon hunter, but they're too much like family to me." She shot a glance at the tengu flying freely around the temple before asking Kurama, "So how can I kill them? I don't hate youkai. I don't think even I'm able to hate them." Amaya suddenly blushed and looked away. "It was while I first wrestled with this internal dilemma that I heard about the adventures of the spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi, and his youkai friends."

She squatted into her favorite oddball position and muttered, "And for the first time I felt hope. Every kid needs a hero" She hid her face. "So I decided I would get stronger no matter what. If I was unbeatable," She reasoned, "Then it wouldn't matter if I didn't want to kill youkai because nobody could argue."

Amaya smiled to herself as she remembered the promise she made with herself. That's why she never complained when kids ignored her, teachers gave her punishment work for sleeping in class, or Father Patrick sent her on late night missions. Someday they wouldn't be able to tell her jack and she could tell that day would be soon. Suddenly realizing what she had just implied Amaya blushed and looked away. "You know why I decided to come here to ask for training even when I knew I would only be killed and there were about a hundred other martial arts masters that could teach me just as much?" Amaya asked trying to change the subject.

"There must be a specific reason the leaders of Reikai sent you here." Kurama reasoned.

"True, Don mentioned that Macha was very close to ravens and crows." She said while recalling what the death kami had told her. "My relationship with the tengu was supposed to earn me some brownie points for my argument, but that's not the real reason I came back."

"You see, it's not so much about human or youkai or saving the world," Amaya said softly and looked up with shining eyes. It was then Amaya noticed Kurama had temporarily forgotten about the match and made a quick pivot to catch him off guard (a trick Sojobo had taught her). She was able to use her advantage to jam the sword from his hands and send it flying. Amaya placed her own cracked blade in the "kill" position and caught Kurama's sword with her other hand. She gave Kurama a tengu worthy grin, "This is where I want to be."

Kurama caught a glimpse of something in her eyes that he had only seen in the eyes of his friends Yusuke, Kuwabara, and on the rare occasion even Hiei's. But theirs was only glitter compared to Amaya's shine. Confidence, honor, and pride marked her every line as she turned to put away both swords. Kurama found himself beginning to ponder what it would be like to spar with her for real.

"Monkey!" Akihiko called out, interrupting them. Apparently he and the other tengu had been watching the play match with great interest. "Training hall, now!" he pointed. "You work until I think you're adequate or you die, understand?"

Barely able to contain the joy on her face Amaya stared at him for a minute. But when she saw Chiyoko smile reassuringly and nod, Amaya replied, "Yes, sir!"


	9. Part 1 Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: Back on the flip side**

"Gone? What do you mean by 'gone'?" Mikkel demanded with her face almost purple with rage.

"Exactly what it sounds like, Fiona," Father Patrick replied. He was sitting in his office chair, hands folded in front of his chin and elbows propped up on his large oak desk. He didn't bother looking Mikkel in the eyes. He could already picture them red and bulging.

"After she left for her little trip, I sent some of my top students," he jerked his head at the foursome standing nervously on the far wall, "To follow her just in case. Want to tell Mikkel-sensei what happened boys?"

"W-well," stammered the bravest of the bunch.

Mikkel glared at him to speak up and the boy swallowed nervously. "We followed Barudo-chan, like Father Patrick told us to, but when we got to the mountain all trace of her just… disappeared."

"We couldn't sense any demonic energy either." A second boy on chimed in.

"Then, when we searched the mountain, we kept running into this weird fog." The first boy continued. "We lost all sense of direction and had to double back, but as we did we instantly found ourselves back at the base of the mountain."

"You think it was them." Mikkel said quietly realizing in an instant what had gone through her colleague's head. Father Patrick didn't answer.

"Gawd dammit, Pat! You don't know that for sure!" She shouted making the students jump. "The last time you went looking for the crow clan you nearly got yourself killed!"

"No, she went back. There's no doubt about that." Father Patrick replied calmly.

"Um, sir? Went back where?" One of the students asked confused. The other boys stared at him in shock at their comrade's stupidity. In this line of work you didn't ask any unnecessary questions.

"It's nothing to worry about boys," Father Patrick replied smiling at them in reassurance. "Thank you for your reports. You did a good job and probably need to take a break." He dismissed them hastily not wanting them to hear what was surely coming next.

"How can you be so sure?" Mikkel demanded slamming both her hands on the table. "We don't even know if the girl ever even knew about them. She can't even see demons for crying out loud!"

"You're right," Father Patrick replied. "Demons just look like normal humans to her or she can't see them at all. Deaf and blind to the spirit world, she doesn't know the dangers of it." The priest sighed. "I taught her to tell the distinction between humans and demons without using spirit awareness, but to her there really _isn't_ any difference."

"But that still doesn't explain-" A knock on the door interrupted what Mikkel was going to say. Maya Kitajima walked in looking very upset.

"Is it true? What they said about Amaya-chan?" She asked timidly. "I heard some of the boys talking just now and they said that they…that she…" Maya stopped when she saw the looks on the adults' faces. "It is true. Amaya-chan is gone and nobody can find her. If it was my fault I…I mean I knew she's been gone a few days, but I-I-I thought…. Oh, I don't know what to do."

"It's not anyone's fault, Kitajima." Father Patrick told her kindly. "I gave Amaya a special assignment and I should have been paying better attention. I think she's taken matters into her own hands and the best thing we can do now is just wait and see what happens."

"I'm sorry," Maya said sadly. "If I had more of a sixth sense then maybe I could find her, but I'm just so useless."

"That's not it at all, Kitajima-chan." Mikkel grasped the young lady by the shoulders. "When Amaya first came here she didn't have a friend in the world, but you came right up and offered to take care of her. I doubt such a display of humanity will be easily forgotten."

Maya laughed slightly. "When I told her I was going to get married she looked at me and said, 'Nobody should marry before the age of 30' and when I told her it doesn't matter what age you are if it's true love," Maya sighed. "Amaya just gave me that smug grin of hers and said, 'If it's so true then why are you still mooning over another guy, hmm?' I swear sometimes that girl has better eyes then any of us."

"Kitajima," Father Patrick said quietly after a moment. "I think it's about time I told you the truth behind Amaya's adoption."

* * *

><p>"I just can't stand all this waiting!" Koenma practically screamed. He tapped his fingers against his desk impatiently as the earthly events were unfolding on the monitor. "Fea's army has tanked out at about five hundred individuals, but still nothing appears to be happening!"<p>

"Kid, I've had more end-of-humanity-close-calls then I can count." Don told him smoothly. "Whining about it won't solve the problem any faster." Don was seated comfortably in a chair next to Koenma's and enjoyed the simple pleasure of sipping on a cup of white tea with his face completely serene.

"How can you be so sure this'll work out?" Koenma demanded with a glare. He was annoyed that Don could be so calm about the situation.

Don looked at him intently for a moment before replying, "That's the way the universe works." Don explained, "The universe is almost like a living force to itself. It can grow and heal naturally without needing any help from us kami-types at all. Humans were born because they play a role. Youkai are no different." Don's words flowed out like a mantra. "The kami, too, serve a purpose and Fea knows this. Macha knows this. They will not be so quick to destroy the balance if there is a chance that they can still go on living within it."

"You said yourself that there was no way for them to survive otherwise." Koenma pointed out.

"Nonsense, there is always a way to live if someone believes in you." Don replied nonchalantly. "Sometimes a single action, a single belief, can move mountains." He pointed to the image of Amaya as she tried to stand up despite being completely exhausted and cover in sweat. "I have faith in our girl. For now that is enough."

"I hope you're right, Don." Koenma replied. "I really do hope you're right."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming Shuuichi-kun." Maya smiled at him in gratitude as she dried her eyes with a handkerchief. "I didn't know who else I could talk to."<p>

Despite Father Patrick's reassurances she still felt partly responsible for Amaya's disappearance and needed to confide in someone. Perhaps it was because she had only just reacquainted herself with him that Maya felt she could confide in Kurama or perhaps it was just as Amaya had suspected all along.

"It's alright, Maya." Kurama told her. He had left the tengu's mountain the same day Amaya began her intensive training under Sojobo. A few days after that Maya had called him up sounding very upset and had asked to see him at the coffee shop where they had met up before.

Maya didn't talk about the supernatural and mainly focused the conversation on being worried about her roommate. She rambled about things that she thought might have contributed to Amaya leaving. Each time, however, Kurama calmly disputed her claims without revealing what he knew, but whether or not Amaya would live to see even next week was still a tossup.

One thing was true though, the girl had shown resilience. Before departing Kurama had stood and watched the training process briefly. He winced every time Sojobo had sent his eager young student flying back twenty feet. Each time she fell Amaya would always leap right back up and charge at the tengu king at full force only to be sent flying yet again. Sojobo was convinced that real combat would be the only way to prepare Amaya for the upcoming battle and so he had a whole mass of tengu volunteers lined up to spar with the girl once she was done with her flying lessons. Chiyoko merely looked on and chuckled as he reminisced of when Sojobo would send Amaya soaring fifty feet during training.

"Shuuchi-kun?" Maya said when she noticed he was spacing out.

"I'm sure Amaya-chan is just fine, Maya." Kurama replied while thinking of how "fine" might not be the correct term to use. He could only imagine how upset Maya would be if she learned what her cute "little sister" was really doing.

Then again, it wasn't like Kurama could go and rescue the wayward girl even if he wanted to. Just as Chiyoko had warned Kurama could roughly guess the whereabouts of the tengu's nest, but the exact location had been wiped clean from his mind the moment the use of his youki had returned. Even if he did remember the location the nest, chances were that the tengu would be leveling up their defenses after two people managed to slip though.

"Your sensei knows her better than anyone and would tell you if there was reason to worry, yes?" Kurama asked while wondering just what kind of man employed young girls as demon slayers.

"Thanks, Shuuichi-kun." Maya smiled in relief. "Hearing you say makes me want to believe it." There was a moment of awkward pause as Maya began feeling guilty for another reason. "I guess I better be going now." She stood up and swayed a bit when she did so. Maya grabbed the table for support so she wouldn't fall over and rubbed her suddenly aching forehead.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked in alarm.

"Oh, I'm just feeling a little lightheaded all of a sudden." Maya replied as she waved off his concern feeling even guiltier at the extra attention. "I keep hearing this droning sound. Maybe it's just that I've been under a lot of stress lately," She reasoned. "With planning the wedding and studying for exams and now the thing with Amaya-chan and all."

"I better walk you home just in case." Kurama insisted.

A few blocks away from the coffee shop Kurama began to feel something was off. The day was bright and sunny, but it felt like an unseen shadow was beginning to swallow the city whole. A group of people caught his eye. They weren't walking together so they shouldn't have drawn any attention, but the group appeared to be all heading the same direction and each individual had an unearthly feel to them.

"You see them too, don't you?" Maya asked when she saw where he was looking. "I'm getting a really weird feeling from those people." Maya paused a moment before saying, "I think we better check it out."

"What?" Kurama asked startled by her sudden enthusiasm. It seemed whatever had zapped Maya's energy in the shop had passed without warning because she was suddenly walking forward very quickly.

"Wait, Maya!" But before he could stop her Maya was already trailing after the strange humans.

* * *

><p>Maya and Kurama followed the eerie crowd to a large construction site and as the duo crept closer the droning Maya sensed heard became definite and went from a hum to a solid wall of chanting voices. A large mass of people was gathered in wide construction bowl and in the center of the mass was a single pure white platform housing a bright green flame. The mob was singing a haunting melody in a language Kurama didn't recognize. The tune was so unnerving Maya began to tremble and Kurama could feel each of the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.<p>

"Other people aren't paying attention to this," Maya whispered as she glanced at the streets surrounding the construction zone. Such a mass of unusual behavior should have drawn a quite the curious crowd, but as Maya observed that was not the case at all. She suddenly realized what the problem was.

"Normal can't even see this!" She glanced at Kurama excitedly. "But you can! You _are_ in tune to the spirit world! Why didn't you ever tell me?" Kurama wasn't sure how to answer that question safely, but he was saved the trouble when a shadow came at them from behind.

"Watch out!" Kurama pulled Maya out of the way of a large pile of pipes as it came down right where she had been kneeling. Somebody clicked in irritation as the trap failed and three figures stepped out into the open.

"Who dares interrupt the ceremony of her eminence?" demanded a man. He looked like he was a former CEO of a company, but was now down on his luck. His suit would have been very nice if it wasn't covered in grease stains and his face indicated the gentleman hadn't bothered to shave in several days, but in spite of that his posture and words were ones of someone who was used to a position of power.

"Looks like a couple of nobodies to me," purred a beautiful woman in a skinny red dress who appeared to be of "questionable" employment.

The third individual, a young street punk, remained quiet as he watched the two interlopers uneasily from under his hoody. His clothes had old blood stains on them and parts of his hands were covered in bruises. The three humans had the same discoloration shared by all of Fea's brainwashed army, but unlike the ones Amaya had run into in the alleyway these people were completely awake and alert to their actions.

"Tell me," Kurama asked buying time as he plotted their escape. "Why are you trying to revive the kami?"

"Well, well, this one is quite informed." The woman's eyes narrowed. "We were promised anything we wanted if we revived the goddess and helped locate her sister."

"Unlike humans and demons," The other two agreed. "Gods are required to keep their promises."

"The goddess promised that she would take us to a special island where you never grow old and are treated like the guests of kings." The former CEO replied with a dark smile, "A paradise that doesn't require a clean ticket to get in."

"She said she'd payback good to anyone we wanted." The punk finally spoke up. "If you want in, it's not too late."

"Don't bother." The woman interjected with a sneer. "I know their type. All goody-goody, but they don't give a damn about the troubles of the hard working folks who can barely even afford a decent meal."

Kurama started to reach up to his hair and grab the weapon hidden there, but a single glance at Maya made him hesitate. Seeing the opening the street punk lunged at Maya with a piece of sharpened metal. Kurama moved just in time so that the crude weapon missed Maya and grazed him instead. It cut down from his right shoulder to the top his left hip. To Kurama's surprise weapon's tip began to glow red hot in the boy's hand. He hadn't counted on divine intervention aiding the punk in hitting the mark.

"Shuuichi-kun!" Maya cried in panic as blood started to soak through Kurama's clothes.

"Quiet girl!" The woman snapped irritably. "It will take more than that to kill a youkai." She pointed her own weapon at Kurama. "This is your last chance to change to the winning side!" the woman warned and a sweet tone she added, "Your powers will be greatly appreciated."

"Y-y-youkai?" Maya whispered.

Not wasting any more time, Kurama seized Maya's hand and utilized a Makai plant to create a smokescreen for them. With Kurama in the lead, the duo quickly navigated away from the ceremony. They stopped only when Kurama was certain that they were out of immediate danger.

By what possibly was the grace of some other gods, Fea's minions chose not to follow. Something else required their attention more meaning Kurama and Maya could escape without further incident. Although, Kurama still needed to at least tend to his wound so they wouldn't draw the unnecessary attention of normal civilians.

They stopped to catch their breath on a busy sidewalk and moved off to the side so they wouldn't disrupt the flow of people. Kurama took a moment to cover his wound with a plant derivative to stop the bleeding and speed the healing process. The cut was shallow, but long, so it looked a lot worse than it really was. Maya used her body to block the view of on lookers, but the unease on her face was impossible to miss. The only mystery was if the source of the awkwardness was from seeing her "friend" get wounded because of her or if it was because she just found out that her junior high crush was a in fact a youkai.

"So, that's how she does it." Kurama mused aloud as Maya lent him her sweater to hide his bloody clothes. It looked funny, but it would have to do. "Fea gains followers filled with hate and then feeds off their negative energy." Maya was still staring at him in shock.

"You know what's going on?" She asked still in the middle of processing the recent events.

"Yes, somewhat," Kurama replied. "But I'm at a loss on how to stop it."

"This isn't good," Maya mused. "Father Patrick should be told about this. He might know what to do. I didn't think a youkai could have that much power. I-I mean, to make so many people think it's a god…"

"It's not youkai that are doing it." Kurama corrected automatically.

"I guess you would say that." Maya said quietly. "You're a youkai too, right? Now that I think about it I don't sense any reiki coming off you."

"Is that a problem?" Kurama inquired. He was still focusing his energy on healing and wasn't looking directly at her.

"I don't know." Maya replied honestly. "You're a good kind right? Mikkel-sensei calls Father Patrick's thinking over-the-top and doesn't agree that all youkai are demons." Kurama motioned that they should move on before they attract anymore unwanted.

"I think she's right." Maya confessed halfheartedly and Kurama hoped that it was Mikkel that she was referring to. "I better go home now anyway."

Maya distanced herself from him. She wanted a chance to think about things. Things she had learned and other things that she didn't know. Maya turned sharply and ended up tripping on her own feet. She clutched the wall for support as the ground began to spin.

"Maya, are you alright?" Kurama asked. He worried that she might have been injured without his knowing.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy-" But before she could finish saying it, Maya fainted.

"Maya!" Kurama caught her just before she hit the ground. He winced as his own wound reopened. Maya's temperature was climbing to a deadly rang and her aura faded to barely a glimmer.

_A number of psychics were hospitalized in the past few months because their powers were drained._ Amaya's words rang through his ears. Fea was using human reiki to fuel her revival and Maya had now just become another victim in the kami's crusade.


	10. Part 1 Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine: The Awakened Goddess Part 1**

At the hospital Kurama waited patiently just out of earshot for a verdict on Maya's condition. Her fiancé and parents had shown up along with Father Patrick. As they were speaking with the doctors, Kurama was compelled to slip out of sight when Father Patrick gave him several suspicious glances. In the waiting area he was thinking of his next move when another familiar face ran up to greet him.

"Kurama, oh thank goodness!" Yukina looked relieved at the coincidence.

"Yukina? What are you doing here?" Kurama asked startled. Yukina, an ice-maiden youkai and Hiei's twin sister, had been living with the Kuwabara family as a tenet for some time now. After Genkai's death Kuwabara and his older sister had taken over management Genkai's temple and turned it into a youkai refuge. Yukina's ice blue hair was tied into a braid with a red ribbon and she was wearing modern clothes that Kuwabara's sister had picked out for her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Yukina replied. "Both Kazuma and Shizuru haven't been feeling well lately. I thought it might have been the flu, but this afternoon both of them suddenly collapsed and they still haven't woken up."

"It seems psychics from all over the city have been feeling the effects as well." Kurama explained. "Have you heard from Yusuke at all?"

"No," Yukina shook her head. "They should be coming back this week though."

"You stay here with them, Yukina." Kurama told her. "I'll go and try to get a better understanding of what's going on."

If the stronger psychics were being affected as well then one thing was becoming perfectly clear; time had just about run out. Once Fea had gathered enough reiki she would be able to manifest in a physical form and by then it would be too late to stop her. Kurama couldn't wait up for Amaya to finish her training. Kurama was going to have to do something and he was going to do it soon.

[hr]

"I have legs you know." Amaya grumbled as she clung to Akihiko's back looking very much like a baby monkey.

"You need to save what little energy you can." Chiyoko told her. The three of them were flying on the winds as only tengu could. Each kilometer soared by in a single blur.

"Six days on the dot." Chiyoko commented. "Who knew things could get this bad so fast?"

"I didn't think so either, but I'm definitely picking up a weird vibe telling me it's time to move it." Amaya said, "I wish I could travel as the spirits did, then we would be there by now."

"Start focusing on what little you can do." Akihiko warned her. "We'll be there to help, but don't forget your facing a kami."

"I know." Amaya pouted. Her body still felt it had been hammered flat and she wasn't sure she was up to fighting yet; much less beat a war kami. "Are you sure it's okay for you two to be coming?"

"Don't worry," Akihiko assured his passenger. "Chiyoko's puppet clones are flawless. We could be gone for ten years and no one would be the wiser."

"Why don't we do that?" Chiyoko suggested in good humor. "I could use a vacation."

"Well anyway, thank you onii-sama and Chiyoko-sama. I'm glad you're coming." Amaya hugged the tengu tighter.

Had he been in human form, Akihiko would have blushed. "It's nothing." He replied quietly.

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Kurama made his way back to the construction site and most of the city was still deep within night's dreamy hold. Kurama knew that he would have to play this game very carefully and he hoped that the early hours would catch the cult off guard. As Kurama crossed the shadowy street on his way to the chosen destination a figure standing in the spotlight beam of a street light made him pause.<p>

"You're not too bright, are you?" Mikkel asked pleasantly as she leaned against the street lamp in a relaxed manner. The teacher's short brown hair was pulled out of her face with a red bandana and she was wearing a long black coat, a pair of black gloves, and matching running shoes.

"If you'd just sleep on it for a day," She said, "Then that wound on your chest would be completely healed, but you won't do that will you?" She crossed her arms. "Youkai or not you shouldn't push yourself too far."

"May I ask what you're doing here?" Kurama inquired guardedly. He recognized Mikkel from Amaya's description of her, but he wasn't sure of the woman's motives yet.

"Oh, just keeping a cutie from getting himself killed." Mikkel said casually while examining a loose thread on her right glove. "I was a first class demon hunter, you know."

"Yes, Amaya mentioned something of it." Kurama replied. For someone who disliked their methods, Amaya was rather reserved when it came to revealing her human companions' abilities and weaknesses.

"Ah yes, the kiddo." Mikkel chuckled. "She's quite the handful. I don't suppose you'd know where she's been the past week?"

"Perhaps," Kurama answered cautiously. "Then again, there might be a reason Amaya didn't think to tell you herself."

"Hey now, I know a girl's gotta have some secrets." Mikkel said suggestively in good humor. "Do you want some help until the little hero shows up?" Kurama looked at her in surprise and Mikkel smiled. "Good, because it was a rhetorical question."

* * *

><p>True to her word Mikkel proved she had retained most of her hunter skills and (like Kurama) she favored a stealth approach over the barging-in-through-the-front-door. They slipped into the enemy strong hold without resistance and circled around a high point to get a better view. Fea's minions were gathered at the center surrounding a now violet bon fire. The cult members were all wearing white cloaks and holding golden torches. This time, however, the silence was deafening. The chanting from Kurama's previous visit had stopped making it feel like the calm before a storm. Mikkel appeared to sense it too and her every nerve on high alert.<p>

"It looks like their ceremony is almost finished." Mikkel whispered. "I don't know what's going to pop out of that bon fire, but somehow I don't think it'll be a happy clown named Jack."

"I think you're right." Kurama replied not sharing in the joke.

"If I remember correctly from my studies, it's not too late to stop the summoning." Mikkel mused aloud. "They're probably timing it to dawn, so we just need to put out that blaze before then. Can you create a distraction?"

"What do you plan to do?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

Mikkel held up a small jeweled bottle that had been in her jacket. "Catholic holy water," She smirked, "Can pretty much dampen anything heathen."

"Well, now that I'm full of optimism, I suppose it's worth a try." Kurama replied. "I don't have the faintest idea of how to stop a foreign kami."

The plan was simple with a few minor adjustments. Mikkel would act as the distraction and Kurama would put out the ceremonial fire. Mikkel didn't argue because she knew Kurama was faster and stronger than her and thus had a better chance at reaching the fire than she did. Mikkel shimmied down to the street level and picked up a metal pipe on the way down.

"Yo! Zombie-wannabes!" Mikkel shouted and waved her arms at Fea's minions. "Let's see if you got what it takes for an old fashion throw down! Mwahaha ha!"

"At least she's enthusiastic." Kurama muttered as Mikkel let out a maniacal laugh. He just hoped the older woman wouldn't get herself injured or killed in the process.

Mikkel's rant was successful in drawing the mob's attention. The brainwashed army wasted no time in surrounding her, but Mikkel just smiled at all the extra attention. It'd been so long since she'd been allowed to do fieldwork and the teacher had been under a lot of stress lately.

"Just what the doctor ordered." Mikkel muttered to herself as she began a series of martial arts dances that were specialized in the confrontation of large (and demonically driven) groups.

Meanwhile, Kurama approached the now unguarded bonfire. He wasn't sure about the truth behind the holy water, but hoped to think of something quickly in the meantime. The fire hissed violently with each step he took closer to toward it. Kurama was about to open the bottle when a strong hand gripped his wrist nearly to the point of bruising it.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice demanded softly in his ear.

Kurama turned to see a girl who looked to be about thirteen just as she threw him into the altar with inhuman strength. Kurama collided with the stone alter with bone crunching force. He gasped in pain before scrambling to a defensive crouch. It was then that he got a better look at his assailant. The girl's long hair was deep violet and her clothes were pure, soft white providing a sharp contrast to the dark glare she gave him with eyes that were an even deeper shade than his own.

"You're too late, warrior." The girl said in a haughty tone. "The ceremony is almost complete."

Further away Mikkel was already feeling the effects of her heart condition and after only ten minutes she was backed up into a corner with the pipe out in front of her like a sword. Kurama was about to stand up when he realized he had dropped the holy water which now sat at the girl's feet. Behind him the fire blazed on and a humanoid shape was starting to become visible in it.

"Macha comes!" The girl said excitedly and picked up the bottle. "You were close, but now nothing can stop ceremony now."

"Don't bet on it!" Amaya shouted she slashed the girl's arm from behind making her drop the bottle. Amaya then dealt the girl a sharp kick to the stomach that was most unlady-like, but very effective. The white clad girl dropped to the ground doubling over in pain.

"Amaya!" Kurama exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh yeah! Just in the nick of time!" Amaya giggled gleefully and gave Kurama a victory/peace sign. "What does that make us onii-sama?"

"Heroes monkey." Akihiko replied in his human form as he and Chiyoko came to the aid of Mikkel. "Heroes, the most annoying creatures ever invented."

Amaya, Akihiko, and Chiyoko were all dressed in black samue adorned with light silver armor and each of them held a different weapon. Chiyoko leveled a long spear, Akihiko twirled quarter staff, and Amaya raised had her beloved Twilight's Rose.

"I had everything under control." Kurama told Amaya with a slight smile of relief as she helped him up.

"Sure, I know." Amaya replied with her trademark grin. "But would you like some help anyway?" It was then that Amaya noticed blood seeping through Kurama's shirt from his half healed cut. "What's that?" She asked in concern.

The violet-haired girl stood up and shook off her shock from the blows. Amaya's slash had failed to draw blood and the girl now stared at Amaya and Kurama with pure loathing.

"You'll pay for that!" The girl growled menacingly.

"Oh, please." Amaya swung her sword around to point it the girl. "Lay off the clichés would you, dye job?"

"Tch, you talk big for such a little girl." The girl spat. She then picked up the unopened bottle of holy water and threw it at them.

"No!" Amaya shouted just as Kurama ducked out of the way, but it was too late.

The bottle hit the altar right at the center of the bonfire. It shattered spilling the contents on to the flames. Rather than die as promised, the fire exploded sending both Amaya and Kurama flying back several feet with enough power to knock Amaya unconscious as she slammed into a concrete pillar. The violet-haired girl stood by the alter drawing in the strength of blaze. Her modern street clothes where torn away and replaced by fur garments akin to the ones worn by druids of the ancient Celtic world. All together the controlled humans and youkai knelt in a single motion before the goddess, Fea, who appeared before them as the most beautiful being her attentive audience had ever seen. Her hair framed her glowing youthful face as she used her power to hover above her them in radiant brilliance.

'_I must say the world has certainly changed in the last few thousand years or so.__'_ Fea's voice penetrated the minds of all who could see her and make them wince in pain. '_Now then…__'_

She waved a slender hand disarming all of Kurama's allies and forced them to their knees with her divine will. Kurama stubbornly held out and commanded his legs to hold firm as he reached into his hair for a rose.

'_I think not__'__._ Fea said and waved her hand again. The rose in Kurama's hand exploded into a giant rose bush. The thorny branches bound him completely while the large thorns themselves cut his flesh. The bush glowed red as it began feeding on Kurama's life energy.

'_My thanks__'__,_ Fea said with a sly smile. '_I'll add this to my own power, but I think you're much too dangerous to keep alive for long, so goodbye_.'

A branch of the rose bush swung out like a whip to pierce his heart, but Amaya (who had recovered somewhat by this time) blocked the strike by letting the branch stab her extra hand instead of its intended target.

"Thanks for buying me some time, Minamino-san." Amaya told him with a wince. She sliced the parts of bush that were trapping him and then cut the bush at its roots.

"My pleasure." Kurama replied as he broke himself free from the remaining branches. Several more shallow cuts littered his body and were bleeding slowly. "I trust you have a plan?"

"Plan? What plan?" Amaya asked irritably. "I just spent the last six days being treated like pizza dough and you're asking if I have a plan?" She hounded on him accusingly. "I was saving any planning for day seven, but noooo. You just had to jump right in." She waved her sword around exasperated. "So excuse me if I was worried about making it here in time to save your happy hide from doing something stupid and didn't think of anything remotely resembling a plan."

Kurama wasn't sure if he should be touched or irritated. Amaya was probably the only person still alive who had ever called Kurama stupid to his face.

"Is there anything you can do to stop her?" He asked again when Amaya finished her rant.

"I'll try." Amaya replied rather uncertainly.

"Goddess!" she shouted, "For what reason have you returned to the world of men!" In the blink of an eye Fea appeared standing before Amaya. The goddess grabbed the girl's chin to get a better look at her face. Amaya flinched. The goddess's hand felt like it was burning her.

'_You_,' Fea said while looking deeply into Amaya's blue eyes. '_You are a descendant of my chosen peoples, yes?__' _the Goddess asked._'__Then you should know of the anger that flows through my veins like liquid fire and be kindred to our cause.__' _Her eyes narrowed. '_How dare they insult us, insult my sister, with the injustice that was done to her? Have we not given mankind everything that they asked of us__?'_

"Just because you have a hot temper doesn't mean you should take it out on others." Amaya said as her own temper began to spark. "And let go of my face!" She sent a right hook at the goddess's nose but in flash Fea was back at the altar laughing.

'_You mortals honestly think you can defeat a goddess?__'_ Fea scorned. '_That mistake will cost you everything.__'_

"You'll have to do more than shout insults if you want to scare us!" Amaya countered although her knees were arguing otherwise. It took everything she had just to keep her sword hand from shaking.

"She needs to rely on the energy of her army in order to maintain a physical form." Kurama noted. "There has to be a way to cut off her power supply."

"It's no good." Amaya pointed to Akihiko and Chiyoko. Still under Fea's influence it was all they could do to keep the now zealous mob from overwhelming Mikkel. "If we incapacitate her zombies it will just make it easier for her to get power from them."

"A frontal assault would be pointless." Kurama warned her.

"But for now that's all we got." Amaya retorted. "Better think of something fast fox-boy. Forget humanity, the fate of my weekend depends on it."

She charged forward toward the goddess with her sword raised. Fea pick up an iron scrap from a pile of construction discards and melted it into a sword. The two blades clashed with audible ring that was music to Amaya's ears. Excitement replaced the fear in her racing heart and Amaya's body obeyed her every command with her blade guiding her hand.

'_Not bad mortal__,'_ Fea complimented mildly impressed by Amaya's swordsmanship. She formed a steel whip from construction chains and countered Kurama's sneak attack from behind. Catching on to the rhythm of the fight Amaya and Kurama attacked Fea with the instinct of wolves taking down a larger prey, but Fea continued to deflect every blow. Fea mocked them mercilessly and even sang a merry tune as she fought,

_There was once a beautiful dream__  
><em>_Of an isle with a gem-like gleam__  
><em>_And of the nobles who dwelled there__  
><em>_Was none as beautiful or as fair,__  
><em>_As the lovely one, the Dark Queen__  
><em>_That none could compare on the Isle of Green.__  
><em>_Swift as a horse or a bird on the wing__  
><em>_Song as clear and pure as a spring__  
><em>_Her tales spread where ever the ravens flocked__  
><em>_And there were a few who her tales mocked__  
><em>_Beautiful and wise she journeyed on__  
><em>_To other lands she chanced upon_

Even with teamwork their attacks weren't working, but then Kurama caught the look in Amaya's eye as she sent a fleeting glance to the left. Off to the side were some containers of gasoline partially covered by a large canvas cloth. Amaya increased her speed and savagely struck at Fea's sword, using the friction to make the blade as hot as she could. Kurama used his whip to grab the containers and threw them at the goddess as she focused on Amaya. Amaya jumped back just in time and Fea sliced the gasoline container before it could hit her. Her heated blade made with divine power created sparks as it sliced the metal container igniting the fumes into a small explosion of flames.

Fea screamed as the flames engulfed her face, but it only lasted for a second and her wounds instantly healed themselves. Without so much as a moment's pause, the enraged Fea pointed a glowing hand at Amaya. Panic flooded the girl's face when she realized that her awkward landing after the small explosion meant she couldn't move in time as Fea shot at her with a stream of power.

"Amaya!" Kurama called out in warning just as Akihiko appeared to shield the girl from the goddess's blast. Akihiko's whole body burst into flames for an agonizing second and then the tengu fell to pavement.

"Onii-sama!" Amaya cried, but Chiyoko got there first and caught him.

"Aki? Aki! Answer me Akihiko or I swear I'll kill you right now! Do you hear me?" Chiyoko shouted in a panic. Kurama was already kneeling down to do what he could, but the situation was looking grim.

"Onii-sama." Amaya felt her insides twisting as she saw the wounded tengu wither in pain.

"It's not your fault, monkey. It's not your fault." Chiyoko repeated it like a tantra more to reassure himself than console Amaya. The world seemed to freeze for a moment as Akihiko was clearly dying in the worst of ways. Amaya turned away as if she couldn't bear the sight of the tengu's half-baked blood smearing the hands of the one that held him. Everything seemed hopeless. The goddess wasn't even using a quarter of her strength. Their skills had already proved useless to defeat her.

"Akihiko, Akihiko…Please, don't disappear." Chiyoko was crying, "You hear me you so-called gods? This is all your fault!"

"Calm down Chiyoko," Kurama said trying to settle down the mourning tengu. "There's still time to save him." He said it although Kurama didn't really believe it himself.

"Gods, what am I supposed to do now?" Chiyoko sobbed, "Akihiko? Ahihiko…?"

"Well," Amaya said so quietly it was almost in audible. "You could always..."

She turned her face to glance at them over her shoulder. Kurama and Chiyoko looked at Amaya in astonishment. Her eyes shift from deep blue to immortal gold like the glow of the sun dawning behind her as she whispered, "_...pray_."


	11. Part 1 Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten: The Awakened Goddess Part 2**

Amaya swayed slightly and despite his own injuries Kurama caught her as she fell. The girl's hair grew out at an alarming rate and turned from raven black to a deep, rich violet even darker than Fea's. The girl's body began to glow in a deep red aura and surged with power in response to the tengu's blood sacrifice.

The power surge reached critical and a shining apparition sprang up from Amaya's glowing form to hover above the stunned spectators. The spirit appeared to be female, but it was impossible for the mortals to make out any distinguishing features in her face. The specter pointed a finger at Fea who stared at it in stunned recognition.

'_Sister!__'_ The form shouted in a booming voice that made the mortals tremble involuntarily. '_What ruckus is this? Have your forgotten your place as a goddess?__'_  
><em><br>__'__Macha, I came to this land to awaken you from your mortal sleep.__'_Fea explained as she clasped her hands to her chest in honest conviction. '_Together we can destroy the humans who shamed you.__'_

'_Did you think for a second that I would let you take my revenge for me?__'_ Macha demanded angrily. '_You've grown foolish over the years, sister. Vengeance will be mine and mine alone! How dare you interfere?__'_

"It's not every day, you see two goddesses fighting over a chance to destroy humanity." Chiyoko commented drily in shock.

"So Amaya was the reincarnation of the war goddess." Kurama mused with dread at the sudden turn of events. "That explains more than it doesn't."

"Yes, I think we can say our final farewells to the human race now." Chiyoko nodded in agreement.  
><em><br>__'__I don't have to listen to you!__'_ Fea shouted back at Macha. '_I will destroy humanity and you along with it if I have to!__'_  
><em><br>__'__Think about what you're doing, sister.__'_ Macha warned, but Fea was already drawing power from her processed army. Macha sighed. '_She just won't listen to reason.__'_

Macha gathered more power from Amaya's body until she was able to assume a solid form. She appeared to be several years other older than Fea; Perhaps the human equivalent of mid-twenties.

Strangely enough, Macha didn't fit the modern idea of a goddess at all. Her red dress and fur cape clearly suggested that she lacked the body of a supermodel, but that would be like comparing a lush tropical flower to a skinny field daisy. In the eyes of the mortals below Macha was the image of a woman in beautiful full bloom compared to Fea's young bud. The sun's brilliance reflected perfectly in Macha's stern golden eyes, but her voice was far gentler and more soothing than her sister's. More than the rising sun, the goddess seemed to shine like the full moon on the darkest of nights. A small spark of hope appeared in the mortals' eyes as they watched the transformation.

"Now then," Macha glanced around her. She spotted Mikkel huddled in a corner clawing at her chest. Macha pointed at the frail looking teacher, "You!"

"Huh? Me?" Mikkel asked while gasping for air.

"You're a puck, are you not?" Macha asked with the full authority of a queen on her throne. "My sister's servant no doubt."

"What? You must be mistaken." Mikkel stammered. "I'm a human! A high school teach-"

"Silence!" Macha ordered. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? I can smell your disgustingly mischievous aura from here." Her eyes narrowed. "Don't waste you lies on me maggot."

"…Oh, dear." Mikkel's deep womanly voice dropped another few octaves and her image melted to reveal a lanky young man with shoulder length snow-white hair, short pointy ears, and a black eye patch covering one of his dark eyes. "I've been found out. It's just as well. A female body is just so hard to maintain."

"Fynbar," Macha muttered in recognition, "I should have guessed." She pointed at the puck and ordered, "Assemble a cheer squad and then disperse the mind-controlled army. I'll see to my sister."

"I really don't think that's a good idea. I mean," Fynbar twiddled his thumbs. "I have sworn my loyalty to Fea." He looked up nervously. "You know how she gets when she's mad. She's the one who took my eye, you know? And I don't want to be collateral damage." Macha glared at him in full malice.

"You're worried about _**her **_temper?" She asked in a deadly tone.

"Eeek!" Fynbar dove behind a collapsed pillar and stammered, "I mean- I'll get on it right away, uh, ma'am."

"Then I'll leave it to you." Macha nodded. She glanced at Fea who was still gathering energy from her minions. "Hmm, it still won't be enough." She muttered.

The energy that had been building and stored in Amaya's body for the past sixteen years was enough for Macha to assume a physical form, but it would not give her the strength she needed to combat Fea.

"Aki!" Chiyoko's scream drew Macha's drew back to the tengu pair and Kurama.

"He's not breathing." Kurama examined Akihiko while carefully handling Amaya's now empty shell.

"Step aside." Macha command as she stepped down beside Kurama. She waved a hand over Akihiko gently. "He's not gone yet." Macha told them, "But his life force is nearly spent. I might be able to save him with some help."

"Please, anything!" Chiyoko pleaded.

"Very well," Macha grabbed Chiyoko's hand yanking the disguised tengu forward until their lips met. All three, tengu pair and goddess, began to glow a deep violet hue. Chiyoko gasped and began to sway a little as his life force was being drained. At the same time the burns on Akihiko's body began to heal and return to the normal color of flesh. Chiyoko paled and fainted forcing Macha to catch hold of him. She laid the tengu down gently. Once this was done Macha leaned forward and exhaled a long breath into Akihiko's lungs. The glow faded and Akihiko, then fully recovered, began to open his eyes.

"Your eminence," Akihiko whispered once the goddess released him. He coughed a few times as Macha helped him sit up.

"Well met, my friend." Macha replied tenderly. "Again I save your life."

"This makes three, I believe," Akihiko bowed his head respectfully as the memories from his previous life returned to him. "I thank you."

"The third and last," Macha told him firmly. "And it isn't I that you should thank." She nodded at the sleeping Chiyoko. "There's no possible way I could ever ignore the prayers of someone so noisy." Akihiko nodded and went to assist his most devoted attendant. Macha then turned to Kurama.

"Can you beat Fea after doing that?" Kurama asked while wondering secretly what she would do if she did defeat the other goddess.

"Simple energy transfer, nothing more," Macha replied coolly. She leaned closer to examine Kurama's face as she whispered, "If you want to see her overcome then simply pray for it." With a wink she added, "I've a very attentive ear."

"My lady!" Fynbar warned, "Goddess Fea has almost completed her drain on the humans!"

"Sooner than I had hoped." Macha sighed. "Here, a gift for the girly." Before he could react, Macha leaned over and gently kissed Kurama on the cheek. As the goddess pulled away Kurama was shocked to see that all his cuts were healed and his fatigue from the earlier fight had all but vanished.

When she rose to meet her sister Macha called out to him, "A goodwill gift, warrior. I trust you'll return the favor with adequate worship and praise."

"Hmm," Fynbar watched the exchanges with interest until Macha noticed his halt in progress.

"Fynbar! Cheer squad, now!" Macha shouted making him jump. She flew toward Fea at full speed not knowing what the outcome of the battle would be.

"Will she win?" Kurama asked Fynbar as he finished rounding up the last of Fea's minions.

"Fea's ability is to influence the will and actions of humans in the form of hate." Fynbar explained. "Macha's gift is very, very different and cannot be used under these types of conditions." The puck looked sky ward. "In this fight Fea is at her full potential while Macha is not, so it all depends."

"Depends on what?" Kurama inquired.

"Faith." Chiyoko replied breathlessly. He and Akihiko were both leaning on each other for support and they came over to sit next to Kurama.

"Back in the day," Akihiko explained. "Macha had the most followers and would have won hands down, but now her sister holds that advantage." He looked up at the sky. "She will win because we _know_ she can."

"It is no fluke or coincidence that the Celtic war gods are female." Chiyoko said. "Only a woman knows the _true_art of war." His gaze drifted to Amaya's still form.

"There's no more dangerous of a creature than a scorned woman." Fynbar said shivering at the thought. "Fea is the manifestation of that hatred. Macha is the manifestation of the protective mother, both nurturing and deadly. We must wait and see which is the stronger of the two."

"Which leads me to question why such a nurturing figure would seek to destroy humanity," A new voice came up behind them. Father Patrick, who had come to investigate reports of strange activity, witnessed the two revivals with great fear and confusion. He stood a little taken back as he watched Fynbar hypnotize several of Fea's minions into chanting Macha's name. "But then again," Father Patrick muttered. "With these recent events I am compelled to question many things. Like how a friend I've known for ten years is not who I thought they were and how I could have been fooled for so long." Fynbar ignored Father Patrick and continued with his work.

"Fynbar is a puck." Akihiko explained knowing far more than a tengu, even a devout one, should. "Tricksters of questionable loyalty with shape-shifting abilities who were infamous for their beauty." His eyes narrowed. "As Fea's servant I must assume that his role was to locate Macha. Hence the teacherly disguise."

"_Exceptional_good looks, I might add." Fynbar chimed in. "Yes, my orders were to find the incarnation and provide the last ingredient needed for Fea's revival." The fairy creature shrugged. "Amaya couldn't have been more obvious if she had been wearing a neon sign. Speaking of which, how do you know her ladyship, crow-man?"

"It was only after I saw her that my memories returned." Akihiko replied, "But Chiyoko and I have a long history with the goddess. I was once a warrior who fell to the blade of Macha's army."

"And I was a priestess of the ancient world." Chiyoko added. "Macha graciously allowed us a second chance at life if we offered our servitude."

"Right, right," Fynbar nodded in understanding. "Macha's servants who flew over the battle field acting as her eyes. I always wondered what happened to you two." He tilted his head. "In order to spare you lives, her ladyship must have changed you guys from a crow and a raven into tengu before she was sealed."

"But crows and ravens are ill omens and harbingers of death." Father Patrick argued. The tengu pair and puck glared at him for his ignorance.

"She's in trouble." Kurama said quietly. He had kept his eyes on the confrontation between the goddesses.

The other four stopped arguing and glanced at the sky. Macha and Fea were surrounded by a glowing aura that prevented their attacks from creating collateral damage, but Macha clearly didn't have the upper hand in the fight. She was breathing heavily with most of her energy being pulled in by the barrier. Fea on the other hand looked fresh as a spring day and was gloating.

'_Your years as a mortal have drained you sister__'__,_ Fea said. '_Once I'm finished you won't even have a chance to regret siding with the humans__'__._

"You look adorable when you're trying to think." Macha replied sourly. "It almost makes you look intelligent. I didn't say anything about siding with humans. This is my problem and I just don't want your bloody fingers in it." Below Fynbar was back to frantically gathering Fea's minions and converting their chanting to favor Macha. The goddess took a deep breath and summoned Amaya's discarded sword to her hand.

'_A mortal's sword?__' _Fea scoffed.

"Tengu made and mortal loved." Macha corrected. "You've lived far too long to dismiss the worth of that."

'_Yes, that would be your specialty, now wouldn't it sister?__'_Fea smirked as she reformed her own blade. '_A battle of swords it is.__'__  
><em>  
>The audience was mesmerized by the show above. The sound of the two blades clashing rang through the morning air. Macha had a few more close calls than Fea, but neither side was willing to yield and could manage only minor slashes with no definite hits.<p>

"How do we know who's winning?" Father Patrick asked nervously.

"A kami's strength is generally determined by the number of followers they have." Akihiko explained. "That's why Reikai used the brainwashed youkai as a means to inspire fear in the humans."

"But there is one thing that could turn the tides to Macha's favor." Chiyoko pointed out.

"Yes, Yes," Fynbar jumped up and down excited. "Macha still has her mana!"

Father Patrick and Kurama exchanged puzzled glances. "Mana?'

"I guess the best way to describe it is 'divine luck'." Chiyoko elaborated. "If reiki and youki are like kinetic energy, then mana would be their potential energy. Mana isn't something that's physically there; it exists solely as a possibility." The tengu's eyes shined. "It provides the 'luck' in the 'luck and timing' proverb. A kami's luck is stronger than a mortal's, but more than that, kami can make their own luck and bend reality to their will."

"Fea used up most of her mana to build her up her army." Fynbar noted wickedly. "She did not expect she'd be facing her sister in battle."

"Macha hasn't used her mana in several millenniums." Akihiko agreed. "It is still too soon to call this fight."

* * *

><p>"Arrg," Koenma growled. "I'm not sure who to root for because either way humanity is finished."<p>

"I wouldn't think so." Don replied as he sipped on his thirtieth cup of white and green tea blend. "At this rate they'll end up destroying each other."

"And the city along with them!" Koenma was practically pulling out his hair by this time. "If this gets out my career is ruined." Don finished his cup and stood up to walk toward the door with his hands in tucked inside his robe.

"And where are you going?" Koenma demanded.

"If just sitting here bothers you so much, then perhaps a personal intervention is needed." Don suggested. He pulled up his hood to hide his face in its shadows. "I believe our roles will be revealed to us all too soon."


	12. Part 1 Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven: Who can judge?**

The battle between the goddesses continued on without pause. As Amaya's energy supply dwindled Macha began having trouble maintaining a solid form and started to look a little translucent around the edges. As Macha faded so too did the shield surrounding the battle. Despite all her claims of hatred, Macha put at least half of her efforts into preventing collateral damage. Her heart just wasn't in the fight and it was showing in her movements. The wound she bore to her spirit was too deep and remained unhealed even after many mortal life times. If anything the scar had grown and to her it felt like an abysmal hole in her very being. If she wanted to defeat her sister, Macha would need to tap into her vast stores of mana, but controlling it would take concentration and will power that could no longer be mustered up by her spirit. In all tense and purposes it looked like Fea would be the victor. Fea's last strike sent Macha flying backward into the barrier shattering it. She fell to the earth and hit the ground with brutal force. After shaking off the pain she looked at her sword and Macha saw the blade was beginning to crack.

"You weren't made for this my friend." She whispered to it sympathetically. "It seems we both are singing a sorrowful tune."

_What's wrong sister?_ Fea mocked. _Is this really the end for you?_

"If only sister 'Nemon' were here to see how far we've fallen." Macha replied. "A war kami with no desire to fight, it seems I am truly dead."

Not liking the turn of events Kurama thought quickly of a possible way to undermine the kami's plan. From what Fynbar and the tengu had said, if Fea won then the city and its inhabitants would be destroyed, but the human race as a whole wouldn't be completely wiped out. If Macha won, however, and decided to take her revenge, she would need time to prepare and gather her power. Once she succeeded in that then all of humanity's fate would be sealed. They didn't go into any specific details, but the tengu had assured Kurama that certain events needed to take place before Macha could reach her full power. With the use of her mana, however, Macha could all but guarantee that those events would take place. Thus, Macha had to make a choice to either use up her mana now to defeat Fea or save her mana until she could use it for her plans. The solution was simple enough and Kurama had an idea.

Fea was powering up for her final attack and Macha hadn't raised any sort of defense. Her eyes were beginning to appear soulless and lightless. It appeared to be the end and the audience held their breath. All except for Kurama who called out to the goddess.

"Macha," Kurama called out just loud enough so Macha could hear. "I can't help but wonder; what would Amaya-chan do at a time like this?" Macha looked up at him in surprise and then slowly smiled.

"Charge ahead like she always does." Macha replied as if it were obvious. The epiphany sparked some light back into her golden eyes. Macha drew herself up to her full height and raised her sword. When Fea released her blast Macha brought up the blade and blocked the energy calling on her power as she did so. The sword shattered in her hands, but Macha just let the pieces fall and continued to speed toward her sister. Fea was caught off guard as Macha flew up straight up to her landing a solid punch to Fea's cheek. Fea looked at her sister in surprise just as Macha followed up with a drop kick on her shoulders sending Fea on a path sprawling toward the ground. Fea crashed into the earth leaving a decent sized crater.

"Warm up's over." Macha said as she shook out her arm.

Fea growled and charged at her sister, but Macha just moved to the side and caught Fea by the front of her robes sending three devastating knee strikes to her abdomen. Fea coughed and gagged as Macha released her. Sending Macha a dark glare Fea charged up her power again, but before Fea could finish her attack Macha grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head back into the dirt. Fea was starting to look a little dazed and was about to power up yet again, but Macha (who still had a strong grip on Fea's scalp) shook her sister like a terrier would a rat.

"Feel like listening now?" Macha asked in all pleasantries. When Fea didn't reply Macha released her grip and let Fea sink to the ground.

_No wonder they call you the strongest of the Morrígna._ Fea said bitterly. _Know this: if I had not used most of my power up before the fight, it would have been you on the ground now. Don't you think for a second that I'll surrender to the likes of you._

"Whether we go for another day or for another ten years it wouldn't change a thing, you lost." Macha replied haughtily. "But more than that, Fea, the ramifications of you wiping out a human city are beyond your understanding so let me clue you in. I do not want your help. Give it up."

_But why must it be you and you alone who is burdened by this fate?_Fea demanded.

"Because I'm already dead," Macha told her gently. "This promise of vengeance shall be the last act of my existence. Let me do what I must sister."

_No! I won't let you! Not like this!_ Fea shouted. _We are war goddesses! If we are to die then let us do so in battle._

"It's too late, sister." Macha told her softly and helped her sit up. "We are already forgotten." Macha hugged her sister in comfort and as she cradled Fea, Macha softly sang in their native tongue-  
><em>Alas, where is the graveyard of the dead gods?<br>Who are the mourners who place flowers on their mound?  
>Where lays Jupiter, they once hailed as king?<br>Where is Huitzilopochtli?  
>Belus, Nin, and Ra?<br>What of Odin, Dea Dia, Istar,  
>And Govannon and Gunfled?<br>Do they sleep with my kindred, Danu?  
>With Dagda and Arianrod?<br>And all too soon we add to the list  
>The beautiful Morrígan Mórrígan<br>To the list of the names forgotten by mortals,  
>Of names never spoken again<em>

"Huh?" Fynbar glanced at a sudden wetness on his hand. "Oh, gods! It's raining!" Without warning the sky that had slowly darkened over the course of the kami's battle opened up and water came pouring down drenching the mortals below in seconds.

"Relax, it's not like you're going to melt." Akihiko growled as he rang out his robes.

"It's just rain." Father Patrick said hugging himself against the cold drops.

"I wonder if this is how a kami cries." Kurama mused.

"If the admission of doing so wasn't a total embarrassment," Chiyoko said quietly. And for a war god, crying would be an embarrassment. Hiding one's joy with indifference, swallowing one's sorrow with laughter, and hiding the weakness of tears, that is what it means to be a symbol of war. Poised and infallible, that is was they were thought to be.

"Amaya was the same way." Father Patrick spoke up. "She smiled a lot, but it was all a fake. Not once have I seen her cry."

"All girls cry." Chiyoko told him. "You just weren't sharp enough to see it."

Macha gently stroked her sister's hair and overhead a single ray of sun illuminated them like a spot light. "Do you hear that sister?" She asked Fea.

Fea looked up and replied, _Yes. It's music, the music of our people. It's been so long since I've heard the sound that I've forgotten how jubilant it is._

"They're waiting for us." Macha told her, "Waiting for you. Go on. I'll join you after I clean up the mess you made." She jerked her head to indicate the construction site that had been partially turned into a demolition zone.

Fea looked at her sister and actually smiled. Her smile was so sweet and child-like the audience almost forgot that Fea had tried to kill them only a few moments earlier, almost.  
><em><br>Alright! Don't take too long, sister!_Fea sounded so 'normal' it was almost frightening.

"I won't" Macha laughter was like a chorus of bells. "Hurry up."

As she had promised Fea invited those who had assisted in the locating of Macha to join her when she returned to paradise, heaven, nirvana, or where ever it was the ancient gods dwelled and most of the followers went with her, but a few of the humans and youkai chose to stay on earth and start their lives over in a new direction. Fea gave those who stayed her sincerest blessings then she and her follows vanished as if they had never been. Where they vanished to is beyond the human understanding, but Macha knew that they would all be happy once they got there. With Fea gone Macha used some her mana to repair the damage left over from the fight and then she approached Kurama and company.

"Fea had left to rejoin our brethren." Macha announced, "Unfortunately, I won't be joining her until I've settled a certain matter at hand."

"Is there way to stop this?" Kurama whispered frantically to Akihiko and Chiyoko.

"I'm sorry, Kurama." Akihiko said. He, along with Chiyoko and Fynbar, rose to make a wall between Kurama and the goddess. It was clear from their body language where their loyalty stood. There was no way Kurama and Father Patrick could take on a goddess and her three servants. Plus there was still the matter of Amaya. She was the goddess's vessel, that was true enough, but other than that she had no place in this age old conflict.

"The only question is, why?" Kurama asked. Neither of the tengu nor the puck ever elaborated on the motive behind Macha's revenge.

"My power was different from the other kami of my homeland." Macha explained. "To better serve my people I was incarnated as an avatar to live and help as both a mortal and a god. In that way only Don had power over me." Her eyes darkened. "However, in time my image was tainted. Humans forgot my purpose and I was treated to the cruelty of humanity. That crime I can never forget."

"Not all of humanity is evil." Father Patrick argued.

"Nothing is ever all evil or all good." Macha retorted. "It isn't just a matter of cruelty to myself, humans continue to devour themselves and all they touch. If humanity had learned from the past, remembered the wisdom already passed down, and overcame its previous mistakes then I would have no qualms about leaving it as is, but that has not been so, priest."

"Who are you to judge the humans?" Father Patrick demanded.

"Who are you to think that no one already has?" Macha countered. "Tell me, priest, when you find yourself in on the verge of being swallowed up by death's throws, can you face your master with a conscience free of regrets?"

"My faith protects me from your heathen tricks." Father Patrick told her sternly. Macha sighed and then looked at him strait in the eye with full divine force. Father Patrick's expression changed from rebellion to surprise and then to hurt until he had to look away from what she was showing him.

"What is it?" Kurama asked apprehensively.

Father Patrick didn't reply. He turned back to the goddess and asked. "Is that the truth?"

"You already know the answer to that." Macha told him flatly. "A small part, at least. If you saw more than that it could drive you mad."

Kurama was now even more worried and Father Patrick explained, "She showed me…truth. I never realized how much I deceived myself and others with lies to meet my own ends. In the last four years alone, I never realized how my tiniest actions hurt others like they did." He hid his face in shame. "It was horrible. Every action seemed so insignificant, but she showed me one after another and the weight of it all was almost suffocating." He glanced at Amaya and his face fell.

"Like Chapter Black." Kurama muttered knowing how 'convincing' such methods could be.

"Only a small taste of my favorite skill," Macha bragged as she examined her finger nails. "Every action you do can help or hurt another and you deceive yourself with lies to hide the truth of the outcome. Tiny insignificant acts by themselves, but they can pile up over time into a force heavy enough to crush your spirit. The weak fall under its weight while the resilient find catharsis."

"Do you plan to use this on the humans?" Kurama asked warily.

"No." Macha replied in a lighthearted tone. "It's not meant to kill and the experience would be too long and agonizing for most people. I prefer quick and painless when it comes to deaths."

"You still haven't answered." Kurama pointed out. "What crime was so horrible that you would seek to destroy mankind?"

"Alright, warrior," Macha replied tilting her head at him. "I will tell you so you can be the judge of whether or not my anger is justified." The ground beneath the mortals began to glow in a green light and the world around them turned into a whirlpool of color as the hands of time were being torn backwards against their joints. Space-time itself seemed to scream in agony as images of the past few by at lightning speed. Macha, Amaya, Akihiko, Fynbar, and Chiyoko each vanished until only Kurama and Father Patrick were left standing on a wide field greener than either had ever seen. Off in the distance they could hear the sound of waves churning in the ocean and the air filled with the melody of creatures foreign to them. Finally the faint voice of Macha said, _Now you will see._


	13. Part 1 Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve: The Tale of Macha**

Kurama and Father Patrick glanced around the unfamiliar landscape composed of green hills and wild untouched countryside. A loud bird's cry from above drew their attention skyward and a giant raven landed on Father Patrick's shoulder startling him. Then the raven opened its black beak and spoke.

"Long ago, Partholon came to this land with his family to escape the giant flood." The raven waved its wing in a sweeping motion to indicate their surroundings as ghosts and shadows danced across the fields reenacting the roles of the past.

"You mean the flood of Noah's ark?" Father Patrick asked as he looked curiously at the apparitions.

"There are flood tales in every land." The raven explained, "Noah, Atlantis, and other of such tales all are based on older stories of an actual event." A vision of a flaming meteor soared over head. Kurama and Father Patrick watched the meteor as it crashed into the edge of the distant polar ice cap. The impact created a chain reaction splitting the thin layer of ice into pieces and creating several tsunamis.

"It is the end of an ice age," The raven told them. "The ice flows of the north would have slowly melted over time, but this has caused them to burst like a dam and the sea levels are rising at an alarming rate. The most advanced peoples of the day are seafarers and their life's blood, their ports, now lay beneath the waves." The great bird tilted its head. "It will take time to rebuild so for now they must find new means of making a living. Invasion is very in these days."

"Back to Partholon," The raven continued the story. "Sadly his people, the first invasion from the east, all die of plague or some such and the land was left to waste thereafter for the span of thirty years." The raven stretched and ruffled its feathers before saying, "It remained so until Nemed, son of Agnomain, came to this land with his four chieftains." The raven pointed a wing to the horizon as a line of ships came into view. "Fourty-four ships had he on the Caspian Sea, but Nemed's alone docked on this shore."

Kurama and Father Patrick watched as the ships vanished one by one until only the largest dropped anchor. Its passengers unloaded and they saw the people spread out and multiply as the citizens tamed the land. Nemed himself cleared twelve plains as a dark female figure stood constantly by his side.

"But there were those who already had a claim on this land," the bird informed its attentive audience. "And they were not a peaceful race."

The scene changed to show one ghostly battle after the after another. The last vision was so vivid it seemed like Kurama and Patrick were caught right in the middle of it. Warrior giants in bronze armor clashed with Nemed's tribe. Their shining weapons sang out in an unharmonious and frightening chorus. Kurama noticed Nemed had been cornered on a hill by several foes just a few yards away.

"Nemed!" A warrior behind Kurama and Father Patrick shouted in alarm.

Kurama turned as the warrior tore of his dented helm and threw it at an enemy soldier before slicing the unfortunate soul nearly in two with a bronze blade. Raven black hair fell to the warrior's waist and the fearsome look in her shining blue eyes revealed the warrior to be a woman.

"Amaya?" Kurama gasped in surprise before realizing his mistake. This warrior woman was clearly several years older. Her face and body were lightly tanned and (like all of Nemed's people) her ears had a slight point to them giving her an almost mystical look.

"Out of my way, Formorian dogs!" The woman shouted and hacked men with her sword. She shoved bodies out her way as she desperately tried to reach Nemed.

Several of the Formorian soldiers obeyed her crude order and scampered off so they wouldn't be added to the trail of blood and carnage. Hardened seafarers as they were, even they would sooner avoid the woman's rampage. But before she could reach Nemed, the woman's path was blocked by a giant. The warrior towered over her and his own men couldn't get out of his way fast enough as he stalked his prey. He looked well placed on the battle field covered in scars and an eye patch covering one of his eyes.

"Balor." The woman growled in recognition and raised her weapon.

Balor gave her a mocking smile, "I'll have your head woman."

"Only if you can take it!" She snapped and swung her blade with full force.

"And the two battled with great skill," The raven narrated for Kurama and Father Patrick's sake as the fight continued. "She was the daughter and wife of warriors born to a tribe where both boys and girls were taught the art of war and fought valiantly." The raven's voice turned grim, "But her blade was dulled by fatigue and even with all her strength she was no match for the sea giants' prince, Balor." The bird shivered. "Balor of the evil eye known far and wide as 'the strong-smiter"

"No!" Kurama and Father Patrick both moved to block Balor's blade unable to bear seeing someone who looked so much like Amaya be slain right before their eyes, but the giant's weapon passed right through them and dealt the woman a fatal blow. A shocked expression crossed the woman's face as she fell.

"It seems you head with be mine after all." Balor chuckled as he raised his blade again.

"Th-the…death…is only…the b-beginning." The woman gasped softly.

"What?" Balor paused to allow the woman her last words.

"You will be f-forgotten and we, your slain, reborn as gods in th-this land," She replied with the last of her strength. "Th-this is…m-my curse for…you."

"Fine by me," Balor replied thinking it was a bluff.

"Macha!" Nemed shouted as he came down behind Balor. The giant man was caught off guard and jumped back removing his eye patch.

"No!" The woman screamed and splattered her own blood in Balor's evil eye, blinding it before Nemed could fall prey to its deadly power. Balor cursed and withdrew as more of Nemed's allies came to his aid. Nemed scooped up the fallen woman and cradled her gently in his arms.

"This is goodbye, my love." Macha told him softly as she reached up with a blood soaked hand.

She stroked his long silver hair and cheek staining them red. Tears swelled up in Nemed's eyes as she said, "The day we met you told me my hair was dark as the night and I said yours was like the moon light. Now the moon and the night must part ways for I cannot follow you into the morning." The woman's last breath was a gasp. "Lead our people to freedom, Nemed… Lead…home…" And with a last ragged exhale Macha died in her lover's arms. Nemed, enraged and maddened by grief, rallied the remaining fighters and the battle blazed on anew.

"And thus this place became known as _Ard Macha_, the high plain of Macha." The raven explained. "As she had predicted, the _Tuatha De Danann_ defeated the Fomoraig and became the gods of this region." The raven flapped its wings. "Over the spans of time Macha appears in many guises to live among mortals and helped them in any way she could."

Images of flashed before their eyes as they moved through time and they saw the many acts of the goddess. They witnessed her lead her chosen peoples to victory time and time again. They watched the victorious warriors gather the heads of their defeated foes and offer them to the Macha as tribute.

After one battle they saw a young priestess weeping over the body of a dead warrior. Hearing the cries of the girl Macha appeared and consoled her. The goddess then turned the girl into a raven and the warrior into a crow and sent them out to act as her eyes over the battle field.

Then they watched as Macha's second incarnation was born and the events that unfolded with the raven's narration. They saw the blood of her enemies run at her feet and her people call out her name in admiration. They saw her disguise herself as a leper and single handedly capture the sons of her rival one by one until she become a High Queen. Lastly they saw her incarnation again fall to another blade, but she was pleased with the honor of dying in combat and living on as a legend. Then once again she was reborn.

"So far we have seen nothing that would warrant the destruction of humanity." Kurama pointed out. "There was no crime against her."

"Patience, friend." The raven said. "You've witnessed the gallantry that is her eminence and now you will see her fall. The defense has only begun its case." The raven flapped its wings. "Come, let us watch the people of Ulster, the ones Macha brought so much glory. See how their blood grows impure as foreigners mingle in? Will these mixed bloods remember the gods that are at their every beck and call? I wonder. See there?" The raven pointed to a rich farm dwelling. "It is the house of Crunnchu. See him, a handsome man, weep and mourn the loss of his dear young wife? In solitude his wealth grows as do his sons, but his heart is without warmth. Yet a good man me thinks him to be and the gods do seem to agree."

They watched. One day as Crunnchu sat alone a distinguished young woman walked in the mansion and stirred the fire. She stayed there the whole day without saying a word to him. She prepared the food and did the chores in silence. She gave commands to his servants and then sat next to him at the meal until that night when she put out the fire. The scene replied itself for many days.

"Naturally in time the two married and were quite happy." The raven bragged. "Now like a good Ulsterman, Crunnchu frequently attended the great assemblies and meetings and each time his wife would say-"

"Don't go," Macha begged. "So as not to run into peril by speaking of us. We can only be together if you do not speak of me at the assembly."

"I won't say a word." Crunnchu promised as he left.

"Do I need to guess where this is going?" Kurama asked dryly as events unfolded.

"Come on, nobody is that stupid." Father Patrick replied. "And what's the danger in bragging about your wife? She should be flattered. And being a goddess why wouldn't she want the extra attention?"

"A goddess in mortal form is bound to mortal law." The raven explained. "That is why she is both the strongest and the weakest when it comes to influencing mortals."

"Here we are," The raven's tone changed. "The king and queen and the royal chariot. The king's horses bested in every contest and the bards and poets were singing their praises. Never before had the people seen a swifter pair."

"Hmf, My wife runs faster than these horses." Crunnchu muttered once the races finished. This greatly angered the king.

"Seize that man," the king ordered. "Hold him until his wife can be brought for a race-contest!"

Kurama, Father Patrick, and the raven watched as the king's men went to the house of Crunnchu. Macha bade them welcome and asked what brought them to her home. The messengers explained that her husband was being kept by the king's order because of his boast and the king demanded that she appear before the assembly.

"My husband has spoken up unwisely and it was not fitting of him to have done so." Macha replied with an edge in her tone, "For I am ill and about to deliver a child."

"It's true!" Father Patrick said aghast that anyone would force a woman in that condition to travel against her will.

"Oh, yeah," The raven whistled, "Looks like she'll pop anytime now."

"If you do not come then your husband will be put to death." The messengers told Macha firmly.

"Then it seems I must go." Macha replied. The king's men brought her to the assembly in chains and an enormous crowd had gathered to see her.

"It's unbecoming that I should be made a spectacle in this condition. Why have you brought me here?" The goddess demanded to know.

"To race against the kings two horses!" The audience informed her in excitement.

"But I am close to my time!" Macha wailed.

"You heard the woman," the king ordered his guards. "Unsheathe your swords and kill the husband!"

"Please help me," Macha cried to the bystanders. "For a mother gave birth to each of you! Oh, king, grant me some time until I have delivered."

"I will not." replied the king coldly.

"Then shame on you who shows me no respect!" Macha cried. "Because you take no pity upon me, infamy will fall upon you all!"

"Silence!" ordered the king. "Who do you think you are?"

"My name," Macha said in an icy tone that sent chills up the audience's spines, "Is the name that will forever haunt this place of assembly. I am Macha! Bring those horses beside me!"

"Remind you of anyone?" Kurama muttered recalling Amaya's pride filled temper. The raven let out a chuckle as it held a furious Father Patrick back with its feet to keep the priest from interfering with the show.

"Ah, of course." Kurama nodded understandingly.

The king's horses were brought forward and the race began. Macha arrived first at the end of the field, but as she reached the finish line she cried out in agony. All who heard the cry were overcome with a sudden weakness. Macha's two winged servants flew to her side calling out her name in concern, but none in the audience knew their significance.

"From this hour the humiliation that you have inflicted upon me will rebound to the shame of each and every one of you." Macha warned through a hiss of pain and the audience fell to their knees. "When the time of oppression falls each of you who dwells within this province will be overcome with the pain and weakness that I feel now for five days and four nights." She cursed. "Nine generations will this be so!" The scene changed again and the raven hovered in front of Kurama's and Father Patrick's angry faces.

"With help from the gods she bore twins before the horses reached the goal and this place became known as _Emain Macha_, the Twins of Macha." The raven said. "And so it was for nine generations Macha's curse stuck the province. Macha would have been satisfied with her revenge as it seemed to be the Ulster's fate to meet destruction. However, it fell on the hero Cúchulainn to single-handedly defend the Ulster against their foes and because of his divine heritage he was not affected by the curse." It cackled, "To complete her revenge Macha was determined to see his downfall."

The scene changed to show Cúchulainn's victorious battles and the growing anger on Macha's face. At last the vision showed the champion as his wondered into a grove on his way to battle where three old women were roasting a hound.

"Well here's a strapping young man," Said one of the crones.

"Strapping young men are always hungry," Agreed the second.

"Would you like to share our meal, deary? Meager as it is?" asked the third.

"I'm afraid I cannot eat such meat." Cúchulainn replied politely and waved the smell away from his nose.

"Hound is his totem animal," The raven explained to its attentive audience. "It is taboo for him eat it and he is forbidden by heaven to eat meat cooked over an open fire."

"Hmf, too proud to eat an honest meal with a few old women." Scoffed the first crone.

"Yet he gladly takes the rich food of chieftains and kings." Said the second.

"Honest meal for us and blood shed for his." Agreed the third. "Small are we and no chivalry has he. He that shows no respect for the small, matter how great he be, will earn no respect for himself."

Giving into the taunts Cúchulainn came to them and accepted the meat from the third crone. She gave it to him with her left hand and he took the meet with his left hand. After he took a bite he set the stick on his left thigh. As soon as he stood to leave he found that the strength had been robbed from his left side and he was paralyzed.

"_Morrigan_." Cúchulainn growled their name like a curse as he realized his error. The three sisters shed their disguise and Macha stood straightest of all.

"Chew on that, little hound." She said (for that is the meaning of the name "Cúchulainn"). "You've lost the battle before you've even begun." After laughing at his blight the war goddesses departed to watch the affair from afar.

The battle was fierce and Cúchulainn fought bravely; brave enough to even impress Macha, but in the end he lost and was at the mercy of his enemies.

"As my last request," he told his foes and pointed to the waters. "Let me go to that lake and drink from it"

"We will let you do that if you come back to us after." His foes replied.

"I bid you come with me," Cúchulainn said. "If I am unable to come back myself."

The mortally wounded Cúchulainn dragged himself to the lake, drank from its waters, and washed off some the blood from his wounds. Cúchulainn then looked up and saw a pillar-like rock and he tied himself to it so he would die on his feet. Once finished he called the men over. Despite this his enemies were hesitant to get near him.

Finally, the raven flew away from Kurama and Father Patrick and landed on Cúchulainn's shoulder. Upon seeing the raven Cúchulainn's foes took the hero's head as their prize.

"There is one more vision that you need to see." The raven told them as the scenery changed for the last time. "Enraged that the hero had received a more honorable death then she, Macha returned to her place among her brethren, but they believed her to have gone mad and tried to subdue her."

Macha was in her divine form in chains being held down by some of her fellow gods as she screamed like an angry cat. It took three other gods to hold her and she still managed to get in a blow or two.

"Hold her still!" ordered Dian Cecht. "I can't sedate her if she's moving."

"You think this is easy?" demanded a god that was trying to restrain her. "Ouch!" Macha just missed hitting his eye.

"I won't let it end like this! How dare they? How dare they?" Macha shouted and fought. "Unhand me you cowards! How dare you all keep me from my justice? Why should they live with in honor when we their gods slowly waste away into nothing? Why should those puny mortals receive honorable deaths while I am chained like a criminal?"

"The part about you being 'under arrest' does tend to have that principle." One of her other captors pointed out. "I'm surprised that they didn't apprehend you after your little fiasco with the Ulsermen."

"Dian Cecht, would you please shut her up?" Llyr ordered as he covered his ears.  
>The raven explained to Kurama and Father Patrick who the key players were. Dian Cecht was the patron god of physicians, Llyr a god of sea and sky was their leader (comparable to the roman Jupiter, only with far fewer mortal lovers), and lastly the woman walking in was Ériu, the source of Ireland's poetic name.<p>

"She took the news of our sealing off the human realm rather well." Ériu said to Llyr.

"Better then we could have hoped." Llyr replied. "Warriors, all they want are a glorious battle and honorable death to which they will be remembered by."

"The rumors of her going mad appear to be true. At this rate she'll become a banshee or even a demon." Ériu said worriedly. "There has to be a way to prevent it."

"There is," Don said as he entered behind them. Ériu bowed and Llyr walked up to shake Don's hand.

Don elaborated, "Macha is possibly the strongest of the war goddesses and fighting is all she knows. If she is to find peace she must either die honorably in battle or learn to go on with her life without fighting. Therefore, I propose that we seal Macha in a mortal form. This should allow her plenty opportunities to find what she's looking for without wreaking havoc."

He placed a hand under Macha's chin so she could look up at him. By this time the sedative was kicking in and her eyes were drooping. "Would you like that, my lovely Macha?" She nodded slowly before dozing off completely.

"And that's what was done," the raven explained as the images of time moved forward again and realign to their proper places. "Believing her to have gone mad her fellow gods sealed her on earth, but it proved to be a bad move on their part. Not long after that a new tribe invaded and pushed the old gods out. Sealed off from the human realm their human followers slowly forgot about the old gods and demoted the legends to folk and fairy tales. Without followers many of the old gods lost their powers and 'died'."

"And it is these events that drive Macha to take her revenge against the humans?" Kurama asked.

The raven cackled, "Oh, it's not the _humans_, but it is the gods who feed on mortal power that Macha seeks to destroy." The raven ruffled its feathers. "The same gods who were responsible for her humiliation and downfall." It warned, "You should know their names well for all men are doomed to meet them one day. Knowing _this_ was her true intent and fearing for the balance of his own power, Don made sure that each of her mortal forms met an early demise before her powers could be completely manifested."

"That's why he sent her to the tengu!" Father Patrick gasped. "It should have been certain death for her."

"Yes, but Don overlooked two critical things." The raven replied as its body began to fade. "One was that Macha's servants were hidden among the tengu… and the other… was me…."

"Wait," Kurama said before the raven could vanish completely. "You aren't Chiyoko or Sojobo, who are you?"

"Just a spirit," The raven replied with a shrug. "An observer and nothing more. And now I shall go back to sleep." The raven vanished completely and Kurama and Father Patrick found themselves back to the modern day with everything just as they had left it.

"Find the trip informative?" Akihiko asked wryly.

"Yes," Kurama replied and turned to the goddess, "And now I'm even more determined to stop you."


	14. Part 1 Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen: It's Your Call**

"First I must ask if what we were shown is the absolute truth." Kurama said as he fearlessly met the goddess's gaze.

"Yes, it is." Macha replied sadly recalling the painful images.

"And you expect us to just to take your word for it?" Father Patrick asked incredulous. The tengu and puck bristled.

"How dare you!" Snapped Akihiko as Chiyoko held him back.

"Yes! A god can never lie!" Fynbar added furiously. "That's why they have servants like me. If you want to defeat her so badly you've had the means to do so all along."

"Puck!" Akihiko warned as he turned his glare on Fynbar.

"Did it ever dawn on you why her eminence didn't just blast you on the spot?" Fynbar continued on ignoring Akihiko. Kurama stared at him stunned by was the puck was suggesting. Father Patrick glanced at the lifeless shell of Amaya still in Kurama's grasp and then back at Macha.

"It's alright." Macha soothed Akihiko as a wicked smile bloomed on her lips. "They have the right to know."

"Then you mean to say…" Kurama left it hanging.

"Yes, that mortal vessel is the only thing tying me to the physical plain." Macha confirmed his suspicion. "Destroy my vessel and I am unable to manifest my powers. If it's for the greater good of humanity, then you should have no qualms about taking the life of a young girl."

"Quite the moral dilemma," Kurama muttered irritably not sure if it was a trick or not.

"People disappear all the time" The goddess shrugged. "She has no family, no real friends, so there shouldn't be any complications with her passing." Macha pointed out carelessly. "I've got all the time in the world, so it's your call. I'll ask my servants not to interfere."

Unable to attack without the chance of damaging the mortal shell, Macha folded her dress and sat down on her heels in the same stance Amaya had favored and watched the nonverbal exchange between the fox and the priest. There were ways to deceive without telling a lie and Kurama wondered how much information the goddess was withholding. This was clearly a test, but the problem was how to answer the trick question.

"There's one more thing she didn't mention." Father Patrick whispered. "Without the soul of the goddess, her body is just an empty shell. The Amaya we knew is already gone." Father Patrick said woefully.

"Are you sure? Kurama asked him. "I think it's still too soon to jump to conclusions."

"Then let me ask you this." Father Patrick said. "Do you honestly think the spunky brat would be OK with being some kami's pawn against humanity?"

"No, I don't think she would." Kurama agreed. What's more, Kurama couldn't sense any life energy coming from Amaya's still form. In order to overcome her sister Macha had drained Amaya's body completely so there was little they could do and little chance that they could bring her back to life without the goddess's help.

"Then I'll be the one to-" Father Patrick moved only to feel a vise-like grip on his arm. Akihiko hauled him up to his eye level and stared the priest down.

"If you don't believe in something, then don't do it." Akihiko told him with a malicious glare.

"Aki!" Chiyoko gasped in surprised that he would disobey Macha's direct order not to get involved. Macha also raised an eye brow curious to what had come over her servant.

"It's nothing to do with the fact that she's linked to her eminence." Akihiko told them. "But I raised that little monkey for almost nine years and I'll be damned before I let you harm a single hair on her head. You guys don't get to decide whether or not I wasted my time."

Kurama smiled. It seemed Akihiko had given them the answer. "I agree," He said. "It's too much to ask to harm her."

"Very well," Macha sighed. She looked directly at Kurama. "Then I'll ask you one more thing, and answer truthfully, is humanity worth saving?"

"Yes." Kurama told her without a doubt in his mind.

"But in the past not a single soul lifted a finger to save me my greatest humiliation." Macha pointed out.

"That's because none of my friends were among the audience." Kurama told her sternly. "There are too many good and honorable humans in this world to justify humanity's extinction. I haven't given up hope yet."

"I see." Macha stood up and bowed her head in thought a moment. Then to everyone's surprise she said, "Then in light of that judgment I, Macha, concede and will forgo my grudge against humanity. …for today at least."

"As we have witnessed, so mote it be." Her servants replied formally.

"Congratulations, fox-boy," Fynbar smacked Kurama on the back. "You defeated a goddess." He then whispered, "Just don't let it go to your head. Macha's lost her edge after a few centuries as a mortal."

"Don't tell me you-" Kurama began to say.

"Indeed well done, Kurama." Koenma said as he and Don appeared on the scene just in time to be late. "Once again humanity owes you its thanks."

"The psychics that were hospitalized have already acquired some of their power back." Macha informed them nonchalantly. "Some of the weaker ones will not regain their powers at all, but their lives are no longer in danger." She turned to Kurama. "I can erase some of the memories of the girl, Maya, as a reward for your victory."

"Thank you." Kurama told her not wanting Maya to be burdened by the darker truths that came with spirit awareness. "But I must ask-"

"See, Koenma." Don said elbowing him smugly. "I knew everything would work out. Macha just wanted to have a little fun, didn't you old girl?"

"Call me 'old girl' one more time and I'll show you how 'fun' I can be." Macha growled. "But yes, the big bad evil act was just for my own amusement." She shot them a quick wink, "Gotcha."

"I swear-" Kurama began to say when the priest cut him off.

"Excuse me goddess," Father Patrick began while glancing nervously at the new arrivals.

"On the matters of your own faith, I'll say no more than this-" Macha replied knowing instantly what the priest was going to ask. "In eastern theology, the universe was created first and then the gods were born from it. In western thought, God created the universe and all else after it. The two are different, but that doesn't mean they are in opposition. If it gives you comfort, then just think that we gods were born from mortal need and belief and even we-" she indicated herself and the two death kami, "Serve a higher 'power' if you will. Doubt in everything because you know nothing is worse than having faith that is blind"

"Thank you." Father Patrick replied very much relieved.

"Excuse me-" Kurama tried again, but was interrupted by Don.

"Now then Macha, my dear," Don turned to her. "It is time we return to our rightful place on the map. You too, Mr. Puck." Macha bowed deeply before the death kami before taking his hand as they prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Chiyoko said in panic. "What about the girl? Without the soul of the goddess how is she to live?"

"Finally." Kurama sighed. The young lady's still form wasn't getting any lighter.

"Perhaps she already has a soul." Macha replied cryptically, "It might even be someone you know. Isn't that right, Amaya?"

"What?" The tengu, Father Patrick, and Kurama looked down at her. With the goddess no longer drawing on her power Amaya's hair had returned to its natural black shade, although it still remained quite long.

After hearing her name Amaya began to stir and when she opened her eyes they were the same old blue. Don gave Macha a quizzical look. The goddess merely shrugged in reply without speaking. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Minamino-san," Amaya whispered quietly to Kurama who still held her. Kurama cocked his head a little so he could hear her better and thus wasn't expecting the solid punch she delivered straight to his cheek bone. Kurama stumbled backward rubbing his cheek in surprise as Amaya landed on her feet.

"What was that for?" Kurama demanded while trying to get over the shock of being sucker punched. _Forget swordsmanship,_ He thought. _Akihiko should have trained her to be a boxer._

"I don't know, but you deserved it." Amaya said and then she turned around and pointed to Macha. "Hey, you! It's Kitajima-sempai that gets to decide what she does or doesn't want to remember. Not you and not him. So you leave sempai out of this and give Kurama back his favor, you got it?"

Amaya suddenly felt dizzy after standing up too quickly. As her legs gave out from under Akihiko and Chiyoko rushed her side. Chiyoko began scolding the girl for moving too soon after having her energy drained. Macha couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

When she finished, Macha wiped her eyes and told Kurama, "Sorry, I can't grant you the original offer without her approval, so we'll just leave it at I owe you one."

"Oh, no you don't!" Amaya shook her finger at the goddess. "Favor, now. I won't have you sneaking off without paying up." She crossed her arms as Akihiko looked at her horrified.

"Silence you-you…monkey!" Akihiko ordered. "You do _not_ know to whom it is you speak!"

"I'm talking to the lady that treated me like her own personal battery." Amaya growled obviously displeased by the rough treatment. "If that stunted my growth I'm never going to forgive you!" She then twirled around to glare at both Father Patrick and Kurama. "Idiots! The both of you! Uhg!" She shivered. "You have no idea what she was going to do if you had…" She paused before shouting, "Right, kill the _last_ living decedent of a mother/war goddess- _There's_a bright idea!"

"Oh my… I didn't think you were listening to that part." Macha twirled her hair innocently.

"Damn straight I was!" Amaya said although she was slightly disappointed she had missed the climax of the fight. Not only that, something _else_ was nagging at her. Amaya realized that she was just a little too aware of-

"So, what was it like being a soulless corpse?" Fynbar asked her teasingly interrupting the girl's thoughts. He grinned when he saw the quizzical look on her face. Amaya stared at the puck before recognizing his mannerisms to be the same as Mikkel's had been.

"Nothing, I guess," Amaya replied rubbing her forehead. "But I had this really crazy dream. I dreamed I was a youkai child in Makai, some sort of servant for a group of bandits or something." She paused a moment to think about it and the tengu exchanged worried glances. "Let's see, we were on the run from a rival band and I was hauling this huge load of supplies up a hill. It was too much, so I ended up dropping most of it. …There was this big fight and I thought I was a goner, but then Yoko Kurama," She pointed at Kurama. "Comes along takes the supplies, picks me up in the process, and drops me up somewhere safe before taking off."

"Was there anything else?" Chiyoko asked in curiosity. Amaya shook her head. "That is peculiar and for you to mention it…hmm." He looked at Kurama.

"Is it just a dream, a vision, or a-?" Akihiko started to ask.

"Or a vision of the past." Macha finished for him and explained, "You all got a glimpse of my past, and I thought it was only fair that I look at some of yours."

"Strange," Kurama said puzzled. "I don't recall an incident like that."

"Your past was certainly an interesting one." Macha gave a wry smile. "But for whatever the reason the fact remains that in your darkest hour you still made one small act of kindness. That is why I allowed you to be the judge on the fate of humanity. Only time will tell if you have chosen wisely."

"Fabulous," Amaya muttered. "Give us our prizes and get the hell out of here."

"Hmmm," Macha put a thoughtful finger on her chin. "Let me see," She pointed at Amaya. "For you I shall spare your life even though you were mouthing off to me."

"Hey-!" Amaya started to protest, but both Chiyoko and Akihiko covered her mouth to keep her from saying another word.

"And now for the man who has everything…" Macha hid her sly expression behind a hand. "Since we all know the past, shall I look into your future?"

"I don't believe in a fixed future." Kurama replied unmoved by the goddess's intimidation.

The goddess cackled. "We shall see," She said and her golden eyes shined wickedly as her divine eyes drifted into times not yet known. Like a haunting melody her voice escaped her throat like a curse onto the mortals that heard it. It was in a language foreign to all, but oddly enough only Kurama could decipher the meaning.

_Treasure friendship in all its forms,_ the goddess warned. _Old friends are the hardest to lose, so it is all too easy to forget to nurture the spring buds, __but __be wary; For when a new moon born from an old moon rises and awakens the sleeping shadows of the past__,__ an ally will be lost to you and a great evil will once again-_

"Achoo!" Don sneezed breaking Macha's concentration. "Really, is all that hocus necessary?" He asked as he whipped his watery eyes with his robes. "You know what it does to the sinuses."

"As I was saying," Macha grumbled now that the effect was ruined. "Don't eat fortune cookies on Thursdays. Really, Don! Would it kill you to let me have fun once in a while? I mean really!"

"Tell me she's not serious." Kurama looked at Amaya for guidance.

"I'm afraid… 'serious' might not be the right word." Amaya confessed. "You know according to legend when the old gods were kicked out of heaven they became-"

"Ahem!" Macha cleared her throat indicating that it would be unwise for the girl to continue. "Another thing," Macha warned. "Never forget, that girl is my blood on this earth and it must never be shed in vain."

"We'll remember," Father Patrick promised.

"Oh boy," Amaya groaned.

"If we are all satisfied I think it is past time that we go." Don said shaking his head in embarrassment at the goddess's overly playful actions. Macha nodded in agreement although she was clearly disappointed that they were leaving so soon. Finally the two kami and the puck vanished in a blink to return to their homeland on the other side of the world. Koema also said his farewells before returning to Reikai. With the mission completed and the day almost at an end the remaining few left the construction site together.

"Now I'm down one teacher." Father Patrick muttered irritably as he glanced at the first few stars of the night.

"That reminds me," Akihiko said as he looked at Father Patrick. "What's this I hear about you sending a high school girl out late at night and not having her come home until three in the morning? You call yourself a 'father'?"

"Amaya is very a responsible individual." Father Patrick replied defensively.

"Ha! Since when? Adults are responsible, children are not." Akihiko and Father Patrick continued to argue back and forth and the proper way to raise a young girl as Chiyoko and Amaya rolled their eyes.

"I think he'll come around." Amaya said thinking of her adoptive father's grudge against demons. Macha's battle affected all of them in one way or another. Although in Amaya and Kurama's case the incident was a rather bitter pill to swallow.

After a moment's pause Amaya turned to face Kurama directly, "Here's a tip, you can erase people's memories, but you can't erase their feelings." She told him. "All you'll end up doing is make sempai regret that she never got the guts to tell you how she felt and it'll nag her the rest of her life." Amaya crossed her arms. "At least now she has a chance to realize if her feelings were real or just a fantasy."

"Just how much of the past did you see?" Kurama asked feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Just the two things because I think they were the ones Macha was focusing on the most." Amaya replied with a shrug. "No offense or anything, but I could care less about your past." Amaya brushed it off casually and said, "I think the past is something that's yours to keep and share with whom you please. Heck, look at mine." She threw her hands up. "What's really important is what you decide to do from here on out."

"That sounds right." Kurama agreed.

"Tell you what," Amaya said thoughtfully. "Since I got to see one of your secrets, I'll tell you mine."

"Your math is off," Kurama corrected. "You saw two."

"Yes, but you already know some of mine." Amaya pointed out as she examined a lock of her now waist length hair. "I'm going to have a hard time explaining the new hairdo to sempai. 'I'm a goddess, worship me' is the kind of excuse that will get me sent to the loony bin."

Kurama chuckled. "Then at least answer me this, did Macha really have any intention of destroying humanity?"

"No, not yet." Amaya replied. "She's hiding something or rather… protecting something would be more accurate. To do so she needs the humans." She looked up at him and promised, "Whatever revenge she might be planning, she's definitely saving it for another day long after humanity ceases to amuse her. I don't think we have to worry."

Kurama looked up at the priest and tengu who were still arguing. "Still, overall I think this experience has opened doors that will in turn open many minds in the future." He confessed, "It's been a privilege to have been part of it."

"Some will open sooner, I'm sure." Amaya told him thoughtfully, but it wasn't the priest she was thinking about. "You know, I like someone too," the girl admitted quietly. "That's why I can sympathize with sempai."

"Oh? Anyone I know?" Kurama glanced at Akihiko meaningfully.

"Onii-sama is onii-sama. He's like a big brother." Amaya stuck out her tongue in response to the uncomfortable suggestion. She skipped ahead a few paces. "As for the guy I like…" She took a deep breath. "Tt's just a crush right now and I'm ninty-nine percent sure that it'll never work out in this life time…but who knows?" She turned back to Kurama so that her back was to the evening sky. As the waxing moon gave her a heavenly glow Amaya smiled and said, "Maybe someday you'll get to know him." She winked.

"Hey, monkey!" Akihiko called over to her. "We've reached a consensus. You have a curfew starting right now." He warned, "If you don't get over here in three seconds, you won't get to sing in that band you've been bugging the priest about."

"W-wait! I'm coming!" Amaya shouted back. She waved farewell to Kurama, "Thanks for all the help, Minamino-san! It's been a blast, but let's _not_ do this again anytime soon! Okay?"

"Agreed," Kurama replied. He watched the unusual bunch head off a ways and then turned to return to his own home where his family would be waiting for him. The last thing he heard was the tengu and priest talking.

"You mean tengu _don't_ eat humans?" Father Patrick asked unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Please, with all the preservatives in your species diet? Yuck!" Chiyoko exclaimed.

"It's complicated," Akihiko said, wishing he could change the subject. "The only reason we don't debunk the rumors is because it's a lot more effective than a 'beware of dog' sign."

"How about a 'beware of teenager' sign?" Chiyoko suggested and even Father Patrick chucked at that.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Amaya demanded.

"Yes, they are a very strange bunch indeed." Kurama muttered with an amused smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So in the end…<strong>_

"Thanks for helping on that case today, Kurama. Here, on the house." Yusuke handed his friend a bowl of noddle-cart noodles. "So, did anything exciting happen while I was away?" Yusuke Urameshi had just gotten back from his little vacation and his first case turned out to be a real brain buster so he called in "Watson" to help him solve it.

"Kurwabara missed his exam because of the flu, but other than that it's been quiet." Kurama had decided not to inform his friends about the strange events that had taken place. He took up Yusuke's offer for noodles and thought that when it came to gods, ignorance was bliss.

"Yeah? Jeeze, I almost miss the excitement of the old days," Yusuke said as he thought back. "But it's good to enjoy the benefits of retirement."

"I'm not sure running your noodle own stand while moonlighting as a private eye counts as retirement." Kurama replied in an amused tone.

"Just something to keep the meals coming and as long as I do the cooking Keiko can't complain." Yusuke had surprisingly adjusted well to his role in the married life. "She wanted to tell Shizuru and Yukina about the trip, so I'll drop in to see how Kuwabara's doing while we're at it." He paused. "The flu, huh?" Yusuke chuckled. "The guys got a reiki sword and he gets done in by a germ bug. So how have you been on a personal level, Kurama?"

"Hmm?" Kurama was caught off-guard with a mouth full of noodles.

"Come on, you know?" Yusuke grinned suggestively. He was the only one out of the group who hadn't found a reason to go steady. "Shizuru's still single or if worse comes to worse, Kuwabara or myself could hook you up with a few blind dates."

"Hey! Sempai!" A voice called out from across the street saving Kurma from answering the awkward question. Yusuke and Kurama turned around and saw a girl with shoulder length black hair and striking blue eyes wearing a Catholic school uniform. Also to be noted were the grocery bags in the girl's hands.

"Hello, Amaya-chan." Kurama greeted pleasantly and waved. Amaya had decided to just call him "sempai" after she settled into her new "job".

"Long time no see!" Amaya smiled and held up the bags. "Déjà vu huh? I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, but I just wanted say 'hi' before I head home." She beamed. "Onii-sama and Father Patrick are making an official treaty today, so I'm making dinner."

"That's good news." Kurama nodded. "Say 'hello' to Maya and her fiancé me."

"Will do! See ya!" Amaya replied she bade a polite farewell to them both before heading off. Yusuke watched her go and then gave a questioning look to Kurama.

"Not your usual crowd. Isn't she a little young for you?" He asked jokingly.

"That was Amaya Bard." Kurama replied after swallowing another bite. "An acquaintance of an old schoolmate." He then added, "And Koenma's newly appointed spirit detective."

"Oh, ok." Yusuke said slightly disappointed. Then the last part of what Kurama had said hit him. "Wait what?" He nearly shouted in shock as he watched the new detective skip away.

* * *

><p><strong>And so with the case officially closed Kurama and his new young friend parted ways. Even though she had no spirit powers of her own, Amaya was temporarily named the new spirit detective (mostly so Reikai could keep a close eye on her and her divine heritage).<strong>

**Thanks to her connections with the tengu, Reikai, and the World League of Exorcists, Amaya was able to revise the thinking of many humans when it came to youkai and convinced many**** persons**** from both worlds to find at least a somewhat peaceful means of negotiation.**

**Father Patrick continued teaching and training spiritualists, only this time they worked with and alongside the youkai to form a specialized core that dealt with everything from the capture of youkai criminals for Reikai and Makai to the policing of rampant human psychics. **

**Eventually, the group adopted a new name and a new symbol. They were renamed the "Dawn's Guardians" or more formally the "Ningenkai Special Defense Divisions" and their symbol was changed from a white cross to a golden ring as Father Patrick never forgot the lessons he learned from goddess with the golden eyes. In the many years that the group fought to keep the peace none worked with such conviction as its young co-founder, Amaya Bard.**

**~PART ONE END~**


	15. Part 2 Prologue: The Shadow

**Part Two: The Second Dark Tournament**

_**Prologue: The Shadow**_

The enormous stadium crowd was growing restless in their confinement. A full thirty minutes had passed and still the opening band had not preformed. The concert's producers were scrambling to find a stand in with little success. The holdup was caused by the group's lead singer who had locked herself in her dressing room. Despite many mighty efforts, no one could seem to pry the door open. Stage hands were ready to call the fire department, but the priest arrived first. The priest was a middle aged gentleman with hundreds of gray strands slowly overtaking his light brown hair. He wore a black jacket over his priestly attire and on its back was embroidered a most unpriestly yellow circle. Even though it was a most pleasant evening for an exorcism, the holy man scowled sourly.

The band's lead guitarist spotted the priest in the hall and waved him over. The priest frowned even deeper in disapproval of the 'satanic style of dress' (as he called it) the band had chosen as their gimmick. Each of the band members wore a combination of a signifying color (red for the lead singer, yellow for the keyboardist, blue for the lead guitar, and purple for the drummer) and black clothing decorated with fake fur and skulls.

"Where is she?" The priest asked the panicked guitarist.

"In there," The guitarist pointed nervously to the appropriate room.

The audience was chanting the band's name now in the hopes of getting the show to start. The act couldn't wait longer, so the priest shooed the boy away. The guitarist hesitated, but then turned to head back to the stage where his fellow band members waited for news.

The priest looked the door over carefully. Once he had the hall to himself the priest tested the knob. The door wouldn't budge and the metal knob felt like ice to the touch. He gave another quick glance around the hall before knocking gently on the wooden frame.

"Amaya?" The priest called softly through the door. "It's me. Let me in."

After a moment the door slowly swung open on its protesting hinges to reveal a pitch black room. The priest tested the wall switch, but all the lights in the room were dead. He heard a soft rustle in the corner. Slowly he approached a crouched and trembling figure. "Amaya?"

The young woman was huddled in the corner with her back to the wall. She was resting on the balls of her feet with her elbows on her knees, her favorite stance. However, her usually relaxed hands now clutched fistfuls of her hair. The priest could see her hands were shaking as the young woman slowly looked up at him. In a soft frantic voice she relayed the source of her terror.

"I-I-It w-won't st-stop…" She whispered with a terrified stutter. "It w-won't st-stop growing."

Her raven locks, which she had always kept at a short length above her shoulders, now snaked down her back and fell into loops around her feet. Just as the young woman had confessed her blight her eyes (which were normally an almost hypnotic crisp blue) turned to sunrise gold.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Reikai,<em>

The palace of King Enma was in chaos. Red lights were flashing, sirens were screaming, and its residence all ran around in a panic. King Enma Jr. (or Koenma as he was known to his closest people) scattered all the documents off his desk and onto the floor as he picked up one phone line after another. This level of confusion was not a 'typical' daily activity, (although one might sarcastically call it as so).

"Arg!" Koenma finally screamed in frustration as he chewed on his pacifier. His more adult body took too much energy to maintain and use on a regular basis (no matter how little respect is youthful form gave him) and at a time like this he needed all the strength he could muster.

"For once could the Earth go two seconds without needing saving?" The young ruler cried in dismay. "What is causing those alarms? If it's anything short of the end of the world, I swear-!"

His blue oni subordinate, Jorge, flipped through his makeshift reports. "Our sensors are picking up strange energy signals, sir. Hundreds of them! But we can't tell where they're coming from!"

"What do you mean you can't trace them?" Koenma demanded. "There are only two possible causes, so is it human or yokai?"

"To be frank, sir, neither!" Jorge said before dropping his stack of reports in frustration. "We don't know!"

Then as suddenly as they had appeared the strange energy signals vanished without a trace. The alarms all quieted leaving the cause of the distress unknown. There was a moment of dead silence as everyone in the palace gave in to the dramatic pause.

"…Jorge?" Koenma asked quietly as the noise started to pick up again and people went on with their assigned tasks.

"Yes Koenma, sir?" Jorge replied timidly.

"Get Botan. Have her investigate the cause of those energy signals." He ordered. "And I'm taking away all your vacation time for the next hundred years." Koenma said bitterly before gathering up his scattered papers.

"Yes sir." Jorge sobbed and made a special note to write to his mother about how the universe just wasn't fair to a certain big blue oni that worked as an aid for the Enma dynasty.

* * *

><p>Father Patrick looked at his adopted daughter with a mixture of uncertainty and fear. Her power serge episode had ended and she managed to regain some composure. Amaya sat on his oak office desk examining the strands of her long strait hair with inhuman golden eyes. Her skin had paled to a moonlight color giving her both an alien look and peerless beauty.<p>

There was a gentle tap on the window signaling Patrick to let in Amaya's "extended family".

"We came as soon as we heard." Akihiko in his human form said as he stepped into the room. His servant, Chiyoko, followed right behind him. Chiyoko took one glance at Amaya before sweeping her up in a hug.

"Oh! Poor little monkey!" Chiyoko cried picking the girl up. "You've always had terrible growth spurts."

"I'm fine, Chiyoko." Amaya sighed.

Akihiko roughly yanked his loyal retainer into order before turning his attention back to Father Patrick. Natural born tricksters and masters of disguise the tengu duo were dressed sharply in business suits so that anyone who peaked into the school's administrative office wouldn't be the least bit suspicious.

"It could be a side effect." Akihiko reasoned and Father Patrick nodded. The suggestion didn't need to be elaborated. Everyone knew instantly to which 'event' the tengu was referring to, but it was not the most happiest of recollections. Akihiko added more to their dread when he continued, "There's only one person that would know for sure." The three gentlemen paled at the thought.

"Do we have to?" Father Patrick asked knowing he was going to regret the answer.

"Do you have an alternative suggestion?" Akihiko retorted. Chiyoko responded by hugging Amaya tighter.

"Unfortunately," Father Patrick replied as his mood instantly sank. "They don't cover this kind of thing in my parenting books."

_Several hours later…_

"And so you come to me." Macha smirked at the pitiful mortals kneeling before her. One was a mortal vessel, the others a chaperone and her two former servants.

Father Patrick had absolutely refused to conduct a heathen summoning ceremony on his school grounds, but Akihiko was already regretting this alternate arrangement since the goddess was sitting on _his_ throne at the tengu temple. The goddess motioned girl forward and tipped Amaya's chin to her so she could examine the girl's face very closely.

"Something is coming." The goddess whispered. Amaya's eyes returned to their normal blue shade and she slumped backwards. Chiyoko caught her and laid the girl down on the floor gently. They all saw that once again divine power was flowing freely through the girl's body. Macha traced the girl's face gently with an odd expression in her eyes. Finally the goddess sighed and pressed her thumb to the girl's forehead. There was a momentary silver glow and then everything went quiet.

When she finished sealing the girl's powers, Macha stood and faced the wall behind her, but it was not the wall's historical depictions that drew the goddess's attention. She looked at the most recent events, past events, and possible future events with her mind's eye and muttered, "A storm that began centuries ago." She turned to once again face the trio of over protective morons.

"It's puberty." She said bluntly and braced for the wave of disbelief. As expected there was a universal pause.

"That's it?" Father Patrick asked slightly disappointed by the anticlimactic diagnosis. "I thought she was finally out of that phase in life?"

"Simply put, but-" Macha sat back down on the tengu king's throne. She kept one eye on them and the other closed to see as much of the girl's future as possible. She pointed at the priest accusingly. "You weren't listening," She scolded. "I warned you to _never_ forget whose decedent she was." Then the goddess hit them over the head with the bad news that she had seen.

"She can't stay in the human realm anymore," Macha relayed. "None of them can"

"_Them_?" Nobody missed the plural form of the sentence.

Macha sighed, "Koenma is not going to like this very much."


	16. Part 2 Previously On Yu Yu Hakusho

_Previously on Yu Yu Hakusho…_

**The three years of King Enki's rule soon came to an end and it was time for the next Makai Tournament to decide the supreme ruler of all youkai. The favorite participants from the previous tournament****,**** along with some new promising candidates****,**** all met in the ring once again to determine the fate of the three worlds****. B****oth Reikai and Ninenkai watched in anxious anticipation. Stronger in body and even stronger in spirit Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei fought their battles fiercely with each holding the knowledge that someone would be waiting for them once the matches were over.**

**In the end though, through perseverance, skill, and most of all luck a youkai named Araku claimed the crown. The new king chose up hold Enki's peaceful policies concerning Ninenkai, but decided to extend his kingship term to last ten years (much to the disappointment of many of the other candidates). As a compromise to those who strongly opposed this extension Araku agreed to reinstate and sponsor a new Dark Tournament that would be held every two years. This was a chance for participants to gain popularity and build strength needed to win the next Makai Tournament and it would hopefully feed the blood lust of even Araku's strongest critics.**

**Now ****many ****years after winning the original Dark Tournament controlled by human black-market high rollers, team Urameshi has been invited back to Hanging Neck Island to defend their title in a brand new ****competition ****open to youkai and humans alike.**

**But before they can obtain their glorious victory, there is one problem that will need to be addressed. With Genkai "officially retired" who will fill in the missing slot on team Urameshi's roster?**


	17. Part 2 Chapter I

**Chapter One: In Want of a Fifth**

"Can you believe this is the first time we've teamed up in forever?" Kazuma Kuwabara asked with a giant grin on his face from ear to ear. When his teammates didn't respond to his enthusiasm, Kuwabara looked at each of them in turn and frowned. "Is Koenma really going to bring us a fifth fighter?" he asked dubiously. "It better not be himself again," Kuwabara grumbled sourly recalling the first Dark Tournament when Koenma had "volunteered" himself as their alternate fighter even though the fragile young ruler had no means of actually fighting.

The foursome was waiting patiently at the registration booth for Koenma to (hopefully) appear before the last boat to Hanging Neck Island departed. Yusuke (not surprisingly) had waited until the very last minute before realizing they would need someone to replace the now long departed Genkai. All of Urameshi's human and youkai friends from the first tournament wanted to fight _against_ the returning champions in this tournament, not with, so the list of available persons was rather limited to say the least.

Thankfully Koenma had kindly offered (after some "friendly" convincing from Yusuke) to supply someone to fill the vacancy so Team Urameshi wouldn't be disqualified before the first match even began.

"Look on the bright side, Kuwabara-kun," Kurama pointed out in his relaxed manner. "As guests and returning champions, we'll be treated to every courtesy the tournament officials can offer."

"It doesn't matter who Koenma brings." Hiei commented in a low serious tone. "Yusuke and I are all that we'll require to win this time around." He looked right at Kuwabara. "So, why don't you relax and read a book or something?"

"Hey, just 'cuz I ain't a youkai, doesn't mean I can't kick your short butt all over the arena!" Kuwabara growled back. It had been the first time in years that the two of them had seen each other and they were already fighting.

Kuwabara bent down so he could look Hiei in the third eye, "Ever since you went back to living in Makai I've enjoyed not hearing your snappy comments." Yusuke and Kurama covered fleeting grins. They had almost missed their teammates' childish banter. Hiei was about to retort when Yusuke broke in holding up his hands between them.

"Guys, guys," He said. "We're on the same side this time, remember?"

"Yeah, but I could still beat him," Kuwabara muttered while crossing his arms. "And when is Koenma going to get here? The boat's gonna to leave without us."

"If you don't mind my saying so," The youkai tending the registration booth said in a bored tone. "The tournament committee has offered to supply teams with one alternative member if they require it."

"Really?" Yusuke asked surprised by the unusual courtesy. "Why would they do that?"

"In order to qualify for the tournament," The youkai clerk explained. "At least three out of five members must have made a certain rank at a prequalifying tournament; meaning either one of the human realm pre-tournaments or the Makai King's Tournament."

"I see," Kurama caught on to where the line of conversation was going. Several of the human tournaments and the Makai grand tournament were individual based, not team based, meaning there would naturally be an odd number of skilled fighters without a team. To be fair as possible to everyone, it was only natural for the tournament committee to set up a team placement system.

"Correct," The youkai replied. "The tournament advisers are letting teams pick from a selection of qualified participants to be the sixth spare fighter."

"That also means Kuwabara doesn't qualify." Hiei gibed.

"Winners of the original Dark Tournament already qualify!" Kuwabara retorted and when the youkai clerk remained silent he added, "Well if they don't then they should!"

"If you all are just waiting on a fifth member," The youkai clerk seemed to be getting annoyed wanted to send all of them on their merry way. "It just so happens that there is one fighter remaining who has yet to find a team." The clerk pointed to a bench where a figure in black robes was quietly feeding the birds. "All the others gave up hope of being picked and left."

"Whoa, I couldn't even sense his energy over there like he was invisible." Kuwabara gasped. :He's not a ghost or something is he?" Kuwabara was looking the candidate over carefully. "Well, at least he's taller the Hiei."

"Is this supposed to be some kind of a joke?" Hiei asked irritably. "This fighter's defenses are pathetic and I'm not picking up on any special abilities."

"Well if Koenma doesn't get here in the next two seconds-" Just as Yusuke was about to say it, his cell-phone rang and on the other line was none other than the prince of tardiness himself.

"Koenma! You little jerk," Yusuke exclaimed. "Where are you and how the hell did you get my cell number?"

"Patience is a virtue, you know." Koenma retorted briskly over the line. It was almost impossible to hear the young ruler because of some sirens going off in the back ground. "Speaking of which, should you even be participating in this tournament Yusuke? I hear you going to be a daddy soon. Isn't all this a little unfair to Keiko?"

It had been nearly two years since their wedding and the couple was already expecting their first child. Keiko had been really upset when Yusuke had fought in the Makai tournament and now, not even a year later, he was fighting again and she wouldn't be there to heckle him.

"It'll be fine." Yusuke said and turned the phone to speaker. "She's safely at home watching the televised version. Shizuru and Yukina are with her just in case." He was actually referring to his own safety. Pregnant or not Keiko still had a fierce slap.

"Yes!" Kuwabara announced passionately the moment he heard Yukina's name. "Even if we can't be together, the fact that Yukina is watching me and cheering me on is going to give me the strength to win!" The others ignored him and cut to the chase.

"I assume he is bringing us a fifth member." Hiei asked. Although by the sound of his voice, he probably didn't believe it.

"Well, about that," Koenma said over the speaker. "There's a reason I'm using Yusuke's unlimited calling plan to contact you rather than a face to face meeting." The four teammates frowned. "Need I remind you the list of available persons was rather limited? And even more so after the reiki drain by…uh," Koenma trailed off not wanting to reveal classified information.

"And?" Yusuke asked impatiently.

"I'm the mighty ruler of Reikai and don't have time for petty mortal tournaments." Koenma said in a grand fashion. "I was merely going to bring you a fifth member in person as a favor to old friends since you asked so nicely."

"AND?" The four demanded in unison.

"It just so happens that I don't have anybody to send you, sorry." Koenma said a little too cheerfully as another alarm sounded off in the back ground. "You see, a new case has come up and I don't have any man power to spare. That's all, you kids have fun now!" And with a 'beep!' Koenma, the mighty ruler of the spirit world, disconnected.

There was a moment of silence before Yusuke slammed his fist on the youkai's counter and said, "We'll take that fighter!"

* * *

><p>"Hold up." Hiei said after Yusuke logged in his team and motioned their newest member over to join them. "I won't team up with some random human who thinks this is just a game for kids."<p>

"I can assure you this is the most able bodied fighter, and the only fighter, you could find in time." The youkai clerk said and shooed them away from his counter.

The fighter stood up and dusted off his crumb covered robe before sauntering over. His or her form was completely concealed by layers upon layers of black cloth making it impossible to identify just who, or what for that matter, was concealed underneath. The figure nodded in greeting once, but made no other movement when his feet arrived at their destination.

"Seeing as your boat's about to leave, it's take it or leave it." The clerk said tartly before closing up shop for good. Team Urameshi exchanged glances.

"Well, there is one way to test his skills." Hiei said drawing his sword.

"Wait! That's not really a good idea Hiei!" Kurama warned, but before the others could stop him, Hiei was already charging ahead at speedily with his blade drawn and in hand.

Seemingly caught off guard the robed fighter shifted to the side just barely dodging Hiei's blade. Hiei turned his sword around and was about to slice the fighter in two, but stopped just before making contact.

Almost as if in slow motion the robed figure appeared to turn his shadowy gaze at Hiei with a face hidden under the multiple layers of black cloth. After that he sent a quick roundhouse kick to Hiei's back. Hiei deftly dodged the kick and came around with his sword again. The robed fighter leaned back to dodge by a paper's thin edge, but this time the fighter drove a solid punch straight up into the flat part of the blade. The sword sang out with a shriek and snapped in two. The tip just barely missed Hiei's nose as it flew by and embedded itself in a brick wall. After that everything got very, very quiet.

"Hmf, as I said, his defenses are pitiful." Hiei was looking intently at the hilt of his now shattered sword. "He barely dodged my slow strokes." The sword was nothing to mourn over. Hiei liked his swords cheap and went through them like popcorn.

"Barely is still a dodge, Hiei." Kurama told him as the voice of reason. "You yourself just said it didn't matter who joined and now we have this fighter to complete our number."

Just at that moment the ship sounded out its horn calling to the last of the stragglers to board and time was up for debate. Team Urameshi scrambled to get on with their new team member only a few beats behind.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think Kurama?" Yusuke asked once they were aboard the ship. He jerked his head in the direction of their new "masked fighter" who silently ignored everyone and everything, including Kuwabara's numerous attempts to talk with him.<p>

"Hiei's assault revealed something of our new friend's abilities." Kurama mused thoughtfully. "Clearly not as strong as Kuwabara or as fast as Hiei or you or me…" Kurama sent a sideways glance at their shortest teammate. "Hiei did go easy on him, but to identify a sword's weakest point and deliver such a precise blow…" Kurama was mildly impressed in spite of himself. "Fate did not stick us with an amateur. I think this fighter will yield many surprises in the near future."

"Geeze, is the new guy a robot or what?" A disappointed Kuwabara came up to join the conversation. "He doesn't say anything and just stands there." Kuwabara shrugged indifferently not sure what else to do about it.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to be brought down to your level of stupidity." Hiei suggested as he leaned on the rail of the ship. He had been listening to Kurama while keeping a mistrustful eye on their new teammate.

"Listen shorty, I didn't come all this way just to be insulted by you." Kuwabara growled.

"Then where do you usually go to be insulted?" Hiei asked innocently.

"It seems Hiei actually missed Kuwabara," Kurama chucked quietly to Yusuke.

"Now he's making up for lost time." Yusuke grinned back. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they end up brothers-in-law."

"Well here's a couple of familiar faces you don't soon forget," Declared a booming voice.

"Aye, once a fella knocks your brains about once you have a hard time recalling anything else." Agreed another more chipper voice as a few members from the other tournament teams came up to greet Team Urameshi.

"Chu! Jin! How are you guys doing?" Yusuke greeted them warmly. Chu, a tall youkai sporting a mohawk, and Jin, a wind master youkai, waltzed up to greet their friends with Rinku, Toya, Shishiwakamaru, and Suzuki (all previous combatants from the first Dark Tournament) not far behind.

"Good thing you're awake this time, Urameshi." Kuwabara elbowed his friend as everyone did a round of hellos. When they had all assembled off to the side and all formalities were out of the way, Kuwabara asked, "Are you all on the same team?"

"Nah, we all got a bunch of other strong blokes as fillers" Chu told him. "If we were all on the same team only one of us would get a crack at Yusuke and everyone else would have to sit out."

"If one of our teams beats Yusuke's, then we still only have one chance to fight him." Toya, an ice using youkai shinobi, pointed out coolly. "Still, I'd rather have a rematch with you, Kurama," He said turning to his friend and rival.

"I look forward to it." Kurama replied with a challenging smile.

"Chu's already called dibs on Yusuke, but you're more than welcome to take me on in a rematch, Kuwabara." The little youkai, Rinku, said with a bigger than life grin. "But this time don't expect me to go easy on ya."

"Ha!" Kuwabara retorted showing off the muscles of his right arm. "I've got some new tricks that'll blow your mind."

"We're sorry about the loss of Genkai." Toya added quietly putting an end to the macho posing. Everyone shared the same level respect for the old fighter and was instantly saddened by the memory of her passing.

"It's not fair that the old bitty gets away while remaining undefeated." Suzuki (the vainest youkai Team Urameshi had ever met) said as he and his comrade nicknamed "Shishi" (the imp-like pretty boy idol yokai) sighed remembering their losses at the hands of Genkai. "I hope you got someone worthy to replace her."

"We have someone, but we're not sure how good they are yet… Hey where'd he go?" Yusuke pointed to where the new masked fighter had been standing only to notice that their new teammate had slipped off secretly. Apparently their new friend was shy in front of a crowd.

"I still think he's either a ghost or a robot." Kuwabara whispered as he glanced around paranoid.

"Oh, yeah. You guys haven't heard the strange rumors going around, have you?" Suzuki asked changing the subject. The masked fighter would have to wait until later.

"What rumors?" Yusuke asked with his detective senses now on alert.

"Apparently there have been alterations in the tournament rules." Toya explained. "Only teams with members from the last tournament are allowed as regular participants including our four teams and five others. Aside from that there were supposed to be three other 'guest teams' that were decided during pre-tournament match ups."

"But here's the strange part," Chu added. "Out of the dozens of fellas that participated, human and youkai, only two teams made it to the island alive."

Jin nodded. "With no bodies or evidence to convince them otherwise the officials agreed to let them participate." Being a shinobi himself, Jin suspected that that at least one or possibly both guest teams were actually decoys and the real culprits might actually hidden among the regular teams. However, Toya, his fellow shinobi, had a different theory.

"There are a lot of other odd things going on, so it seems." Toya said. "Despite the change of hands the Dark Tournament hasn't lost its original charm." He sent a quick glance in the direction of the ship's TV cameras. "It could just be propaganda to boost interest for the tournament, but we'll have to wait and see."

"Attention, Attention" A voice over the ship's PA system called out to the passengers. "The boat will be arriving at port in ten minutes. All passengers please gather your possessions and prepare for departure. Repeat, would all passengers…"

"See you in the ring!" Their youkai friends bid farewell and all tournament participants prepared to set foot on dry land wondering what excitement lay just ahead.


	18. Part 2 Chapter II

**Chapter Two: A Spy in the Urameshi Camp**

This time when Team Urameshi entered the glamorously renovated hotel, they weren't greeted by the human thugs and high rollers of their last Dark Tournament. Nope, the welcoming committee that greeted them for this tournament was a massive hub of professionally dressed human and youkai reporters.

"Team Urameshi!" The odd looking mass of pointed ears and tails mixed in with camera holding humans swarmed around them like bees to honey. "Could you provide us with a few comments?"

"How confident are you about winning this year's tournament?" one human reporter asked.

"Who have you picked to replace Genkai?" Another chimed in before the air was filled with a buzz of indiscernible questions.

"What the hell-?" Yusuke was stunned.

Some brains in the tournament committee (probably Araku) realized the commercial potential and decided to turn Team Urameshi into this tournament's idols. Highlights from the original Dark Tournament were playing on giant screens all throughout the hotel lobby. The various gift shops were even selling figurines of Jin, Chu, and the other famous fighters.

"Urameshi! Is it true that this is the last tournament you all will be fighting in together?"

"What will your team do about retirement?" One lady reporter asked.

There were other similar rumors circulating around too. Finally Yusuke raised his hand for silence.

"Those are all excellent questions." Yusuke said in an authoritative manner and all eyes turned to him. "But I think it's best we leave all that to our number one spokesperson." He pushed Kuwabara forward.

"M-me? Well I-" Kuwabara stammered a little as the limelight now shined on him. He picked up a microphone from one of the reporters and then looking directly into the cameras he stated boldly. "It doesn't matter who you are. If you stand in our way, Team Urameshi is gonna knock you down splat. Cuz' I'm Kazuma Kuwabara and I'm the back bone of this team!" And as a finish he gave a cheezy "victory sign" with big o'l smile.

The reporters stood in silence for a split second unable to think of a response to this silly spectacle and Team Urameshi quickly made their escape.

"So he's actually good for something" Hiei commented as they fled.

"Shut it, shorty." Kuwabara snapped. "You're just jealous that your puny speeches aren't as good as mine"

"Will you two ever grow up?" Yusuke asked impatiently. "Save it for the S.O.B. who made us into a tourist attraction."

"Team Urameshi" A formal and pleasantly musical voice called them to halt as a young youkai bellhop bowed to them in greeting. "I'm here to show you to your room. This way please."

"Wow, nice to see this place was rebuilt classy." Kuwabara muttered as he noted the female bellhop's lace trimmed uniform. Next to him the masked fighter nodded in agreement making Kuwabara do a double take. "Where did you pop up from?"

"It seems our team is back together." Kurama chuckled. Apparently none of them had detected their missing comrade's entrance. Not even ghosts could be that stealthy, thus proving that despite appearances their fifth man did indeed have talent.

"This way please." The bellhop insisted again and the team followed her onward.

* * *

><p>The bellhop brought team Urameshi to a pair of the finest guest suites the hotel had to offer. As Kurama had predicted, it seemed the officials were pulling out all the stops for the returning champions. Each of the rooms had two beds and all the necessities they would require (yes, all of them) during their stay at no cost to themselves. It was Kuwabara who then noticed something odd.<p>

"Hey, wait a minute." He said looking around. "There's only four beds, but we have five people. I'm not gonna be the one to share, just so you know."

All eyes turned to the masked fighter who glanced around the room out of only a mild curiosity. Their cloth inclined companion then turned around and walked out the door in a manner that clearly stated, _I have my own arrangements, thank you._

"Solves that problem." Hiei said. "He's more aloof than I am."

"Meaning he can't be trusted completely either." Kurama agreed cheerfully and Hiei glared at him. "But as the only non-returning team member," Kurama said stiffly as he scooted away from Hiei's evil gaze. "I guess it's expected lesser quarters would be arranged." The others shrugged in reply.

Yusuke sat down on a couch and motioned to his fellow team members, "We'll worry about that little guy later," He said. "Kurama, what do you know about who our main competition is?" The others took a seat around their leader and the planning process began. This time they wanted victory to be assured.

* * *

><p>The masked fighter eased along the hotel hallways unnoticed by guest and staff alike. Taking in all the details the fighter noting the hotel exits, staff shortcuts, and everything else that could be formulated into a possible escape plan later. Even the specks of dirt housekeeping had missed on the maroon walls and noted the exact shade of the gold trim was taken into account.<p>

The mental observations continued until at long last, the masked fighter came to a narrow hallway that led right to the VIP section. Clearly stated in every way possible was the subtle message of, 'officials only'. The mask fighter ignored all the warnings and quietly entering the hall, but the fighter only made it a short ways down the corridor before being surrounded by a pack of boar-youkai guards.

They were nasty creatures with red eyes, hog-like noses, very sharp looking tusks, and (more importantly) the guards towered over the little fighter like giants. They encircled the intruder and pointed their various sharp weapons at him. The fighter tilted his masked head. The guards didn't look like they were employed by Araku and seemed to be a rather archaic method of dispelling intruders.

"You may hide your essence and erase your smell, but you can't fool the members of the new holy army." The captain warned. "Ours is a mission dictated by the gods."

Unperturbed the masked fighter simply wriggled out of the shiny circle, dodging blade and spear point looking almost like monkey weaving its way through the branches of a tree. Once free of the entanglement of metal, the masked fighter landed gracefully behind the youkai guards. In mockery the masked fighter placed his hands casually inside his robe pockets and walked on merrily ignoring the youkai group completely.

"Bastard!" Before his captain could stop him, one of the guards broke rank and charged at the masked fighter in rage.

Furious the huge youkai slashed down with his long spear aiming directly for the masked fighter's head. In a rush the mask fighter brought out his arms from underneath his robes and blocked the spear with a hand-sized round sliver object. The guard strained against the small silver shield before backing off. It was pointless; the shiny metal was not one from the mortal worlds.

The captain of the guards snorted. "You could have said so from the beginning," he said as the masked fighter flashed a silver badge decorated with a moon and flowers for an insignia.

"Ah, but this way is much more fun, right?" observed the handsome human figure that had entered the hall upon hearing the commotion.

The guards all knelt as one before their leader. The slight trembling of the mask fighter's robes indicated silent laughter. Following his instincts the masked fighter also bowed before human.

"Oh there's no need for that, my friend." The human extended his hand in the greeting of an equal. "I am just grateful you've come to join our cause. I was worried you wouldn't make it."

The masked fighter shrugged in a manner could have meant, _'I was busy_.'

The human led the way further down the VIP hall until they came to the very last. The mask fighter put the silver badge in special lock on the wall and stepped back. Once the badge was in place, the door opened to reveal an elevator. The duo took the elevator to the bottom of a hidden second basement which opened up to a huge lavish room fit for a king.

The human was now completely illuminated to show all of his glorious self and a fine being he was, for a human. His dark hair reached just past his shoulders and he wore rich clothing that was naturally better than any businessman. He was, after all, going to be a ruler soon.

Still, given a choice, the masked fighter and the man's other retainers would just as swiftly swear allegiance to another if that other proved to be stronger than this man. Such was the nature of his position, but the human wasn't worried about that happening at all. He was a cocky little cuss for sure.

The human took his place the head of a large conference table and offered the masked fighter the chance to take a seat beside him. The human told those seated around the table, "This is our first meeting, but I feel a close connection already." He asked pleasantly, "Wouldn't you all agree?"

The masked fighter didn't reply and glanced cautiously at the shadows concealing the other people around the table. Like himself, the others chose to keep their identities hidden until the time was right.

"Don't worry," The man assured them. "My plans are flawless," he turned to the masked fighter, "And your aid will grant us the edge we wouldn't have dared to dream of otherwise."

When his companions nodded in agreement the human gave a rather wicked chuckle, "With Reikai no longer using the youkai as disposable pawns, it's weakened to a near unimaginable state." The man struck the table for emphasis. "Now is the time to strike!"

His listeners let out a series of whistles and cheers. Once they quieted down the man continued, "It's a pity that the famous Team Urameshi has to become our sacrificial lambs," The man sighed in false regret. "But once the masses begin cheering and our names are on everyone's lips, then we can become unstoppable. The Pantheon will be born again, this I swear."

The masked fighter stood up and everything got deathly quiet. All eyes turned to the mass of robes and in a hiss-like whisper he said, "And vengeance shall be ours, Itsuki-sama." The masked fighter bowed.

"Yes. Yes it will." Itsuki replied with a dark grin. The air in the room relaxed as the figures in the room accepted the masked fighter as one of their own.

Itsuki stood up and place a hand on the fighter's shoulder. "They've wounded you haven't they?" he asked in quiet sympathy. "Your ancestors were death's closest companions and yet death still betrayed them in the end." He patted the masked fighter on the back. "But now not even Koenma nor can any of the other death gods touch us." Itsuki raised his fist to the heavens. "And by my ancestors I swear we shall bring Reikai down."

Everyone in the room cheered.


	19. Part 2 Chapter III

**Chapter Three: The First Rounds of the Dark Tournament**

"Well, look who decided to show up." Kuwabara announced as the masked fighter walked out on to the grass covered arena floor very much later than the rest of his team.

"A true team player," Hiei nodded. "He knows when to stay out of the way."

"Easy on the new guy," Yusuke ordered. "It's his first time. Can't blame him for getting cold feet."

Kurama kept his thoughts to himself.

The masked fighter ignored the taunts and leaned against the wall with one foot resting on the other in a rather stork-like manner. The masked fighter's nap in Itsuki's meeting room had taken longer than expected (as did getting past the humiliated guards again) for he had missed the first two rounds. Not that it mattered. Team Urameshi had easy victories.

This next match would be the final one of the day and the crowd was lusting for an exciting throw down. The masked fighter turned his hidden eyes to the scores.

"Please update the scoreboard!" The referee called out over her microphone. There had been several applicants for the honorable position as referee and announcer, but a young lady youkai with white rabbit features managed to obtain it. Blonde hair and bright red eyes were apparently very "in" because she was a big hit with the rowdy crowd.

"Those first punks were way too easy." Kuwabara cracked his knuckles in impatience. All four of them were itching for a real fight after their "warm up".

"The way the matches are set up isn't random." Kurama told him. "The tournament heads want to put on a good show so they're saving their aces for later."

Hiei narrowed his eyes with a frown. "I didn't come here to be some clown in a circus"

"If what I suspect is true," Kurama paused a moment. "Then our next match should be a little more interesting."

"And my guess is the new guy knows it too." Yusuke glanced at where the masked fighter had been standing only to see their teammate stretched out on the long grass clearly snoozing away. Yusuke made a face. "I take it back. This is going to suck."

"Sorry for the wait, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer called. "We'll go ahead with the last match of the day! Our returning champions against Team Gyakufuu!"

The crowd burst into frenzy. Cat calls and hiss filled the air. Some sang their praises to the Urameshi team, but the majority was hoping to see a new and purely youkai underdog team take the win. But in the end, all the odds were still in the favor of the legendary heroes and their dozing companion.

"At least he's still more useful than Koenma would have been" Yusuke said optimistically as he walked up to the center of the ring. There waiting for him was the opposing team's captain. Gyakufuu's captain was a rather unpleasant looking youkai with a monkey-like head, a tanuki's body, tiger's legs, and a long whip like tail that was scaled like a snake. He looked down at Yusuke with a toothy grin.

"How do you want to play this?" he asked Yusuke in a deep voice. It was up to the team captains to decide the terms of the match. Something also borrowed from the original dark tournament.

"Any way you want." Yusuke crossed his arms unthreatened by the imposing creature. Most teams preferred one on one showmen ship, but there was a select few that liked to spice things up with quirky rules like rolling dice or two on two match ups. Irregular matches were rare though.

"One on one then," The youkai declared. "I am Nue, and I will be more than happy to defeat you."

"Looks like we have an agreement," The referee announced to the crowd. "One on one with the winner taking the best of five. As with all matches out of bounds is considered a loss, so keep on your toes teams!" She gave a special rabbit wink. "First contenders please step forward!"

"Hope you guys don't mind," Kuwabara said as he stepped forward. "But I feel the need for a little workout." He cracked his neck and stretched out his shoulders. "With all that fancy food we're getting, I don't wanna lose my manly body." He flexed his arms as he took a place in the ring, but to himself he whispered secretly, "Just keep watching Yukina, my love. This victory is for you."

"I, Sarugami, shall have the pleasure of defeating the human." A gorilla looking youkai took the ring for team Gyakufuu. He was dressed in karate clothes and was clearly a hand to hand combat kind of fighter meaning Kuwabara, who used a reiki sword, would have the advantage obvious advantage.

"Kuwabara versus Sarugami! Fighters ready," narrated the referee. "And begin!"

* * *

><p>Sitting alone in his private box seat the mysterious Itsuki was watching the match with an expression of disinterest when an unexpected visitor walked in.<p>

"Our star entertainers are putting on quite a show," remarked a woman as she entered the VIP box uninvited. She was dressed in midnight blue gown and a dark cloak to hide her face. The woman gracefully took an empty chair, but leaned in a rather unladylike fashion on the armrest.  
>"I'm surprised to see you here." Itsuki said evenly. He was a tad nervous by the great lady's presence. The kind of nervousness one would feel upon meeting a very rich and very eccentric distant relative and one was trying their very best to end up as the soul benefactor of the will.<p>

"Perhaps you'd like to make a wager?" The lady asked with her eyes twinkling under her hood.

"Not wise to wager against the spirit folk." Itsuki declined. "I know the kind of fights you like to bet on."

"Bah!" scoffed the woman. "Don't mistake me for the likes of Koenma and those so called high-and-mighties." She gave a grand gesture to indicate the field before putting a hand on her hip. "We are the only ones with power here."

"Not yet." Itsuki corrected as the lady scuffled and adjusted herself to lean on the other armrest.

"Perhaps, but we _will_," The woman said in a smooth and dangerous tone. "Now then about that wager."

"He'll lose this match." Itsuki said in a bored tone knowing what the woman would say.

"Oh darling, however did you guess?" She giggled. "A ring out. What an embarrassing way to go."

* * *

><p>Just as Itsuki and the woman had predicted, Kuwabara was sent flying out of the ring and landed with a 'thud' in the grass.<p>

"Ring out!" declared the referee. "First match goes to team Gyakufuu!"

"Whaaat!" Kuwabara leapt to his feet. "I can still fight! I'm going to bounce this guy around the ring like a basketball!"

His opponent, Sarugami, shook his head. "He might be up to another go, but I'm not." The youkai had to gasp to get his breath back. Sarugami himself looked dejected by his own cowardly tactics of throwing an opponent out of the ring just for a point.

"I'm sorry, Kuwabara, but rules are rules." The referee reminded him timidly. "Based on the terms of the match you are not allowed a second turn."

"Be a good boy and admit you lost." Sarugami was making monkey faces at him.

"You took the coward's way out!" Kuwabara shouted back. "Fight like a man you oversized banana eater!"

"Your human friend is rather pathetic" Nue said to Yusuke as he waltzed into the ring. He sent a challenging glance down at Team Urameshi's captain. "I don't know why you, practically a youkai lord, would associate with such lowly beings." Yusuke and the rest of his team glared at the boasting youkai. "Raizen should be ashamed of you." Nue said tauntingly brining up Yusuke's youkai ancestor.

"Oh you are so going down!" Yusuke growled and was about to leap into the ring when he felt an unexpected weight on his shoulders. A shadow flew over his head as the masked fighter landed gracefully in the ring before Nue.

Across the arena the referee called out, "This is incredible! Team Uramesh's masked fighter has just jumped in the ring using his team captain as a spring board! The message here is clear folks! The masked fighter is up to the fight and he's not taking 'no' for an answer."

"WHAT? You've gotta be kidding me!" Yusuke shook his fist. "Hey! Don't go stealing my fights, new kid! Team captain's orders!"

"Let him be, Yusuke." Kurama advised holding his friend back.

"It's no real loss for us if he loses," Hiei scrutinized the robed figure as their fifth man stood still in a grounded fighting stance. "I want to see what the little guy can do."


	20. Part 2 Chapter IV

**Chapter Four: The Masked Fighter's Turn to Brawl **

A quiet murmur rose up from the crowd.

"Who's this masked fighter?" they asked. What famous bounty hunter, fighter, or hero had team Urameshi called to their side this time?

The audience fondly remembered the previous tournament and the surprise Team Urameshi had unleashed. The famous Genkai had been their secret ally then. Spectators and commentators theorized that this time would be just as exciting, but the truth of that assumption had yet to be seen. Team Gyakufuu, on the other hand, was less than impressed by the mound of cloth standing in the ring.

Nue stared down at his opponent with clear disappointment. "I came here to face the legendary hero," he said. "Not some sideshow who's only filling in their team's missing slot."

The masked fighter looked unperturbed by the round of insults. He relaxed his guard and waved a hand at Nue in a manner that clearly said, _come on__ tough guy_.

"I guess the masked fighter was tired of sitting out." The referee narrated as she paced nervously. "With both teams' captains saying 'no'….I-I don't know what to do. I guess we'll have to switch fighters or…"

In a grandstanding display the masked fighter raised his arms to the audience calling on them to decide. There was a moment's pause and then a slow chant rose from the crowd.

"Mask…..mask…mask…mask mask mask mask-" they chanted quietly.

The fighter raised his arms high and the crowd broke into wild cheers. They were out for blood and now had a willing sacrifice. Blood thirsty youkai and humans alike called out to Nue to rip the little fighter apart, scatter his bones, and a great many other unpleasant things that had to be censored from the TV broadcast. The masked fighter turned back to Nue and bowed.

_The floor is yours_, the little fighter seemed to say and Nue's expression visibly changed colors.

"That was…unexpected." Kurama murmured. "Our new friend knows how to play the crowd."

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed. "Just a _little_ spooky."

"I just got word from…" The rabbit referee swallowed and placed a hand on her ear piece. "Um, King Araku says if neither team can decide on their next fight, then both teams will be instantly disqualified."

"Alright, alright," Yusuke grumbled. "The little guy can fight, but he better not make us look bad!" The masked fighter gave his team captain a two finger salute before returning to a guarded position.

"I'm not fighting some unknown-" Nue started to say.

"Well if you're so chicken then go ahead and sit out" Yusuke replied nonchalantly. "Last time was the famous Genkai," he pointed out. "Who knows who we got on our team this time, right? You won't know unless you try." Yusuke shrugged and went to join his other waiting team members.

"I'm no coward, but I'm no fool either." Nue replied as he cracked his neck. "I can tell you have absolutely no spirit powers, _masked fighter_." His tone oozed the nickname with mockery. "This will end quickly."

"Fighters ready," the referee said as Nue accepted the inevitable. "And begi-" but before she could finish the mask fighter whipped out 8 round objects from his robes and slammed them into the ground creating a series of small explosions.

"What the-" Both Nue and the referee started coughing on the smoke screen that arose from the bombs.

"Doesn't waste any time, does he?" Yusuke observed and backed away from the smoke. Kurama rushed to shield his own pretty face and Hiei leaped back to observe from a safer distance.

"It's not poison is it?" Kuwabara asked worriedly when he saw his friends retreat.

"No." Kurama replied still shielding his tender nose from the vapors. "It's…an onion based smoke bomb."

"Damn!" Nue coughed. His eyes were watering from the intensely strong onion vapors. "Stupid…making a fool out of me!" He summoned an energy ax blade to his bare hands the size of a lumberjack's.

"Impressive," Hiei said in a bored tone. "But useless in close quarters." When he said this the masked fighter could be seen standing on Nue's shoulders looking down at the blade with what appeared to be an expression of mock interest.

"Why you!" Nue tried to grab at the little fighter and met with fist full of teeny tiny (and it should be well noted) very sharp needles.

"PARLOR TRICKS!" Nue roared wrathfully. A joke of a fighter was getting the best of him with sleight of hand and smoke screens? Such a thing was unheard of. It was a disgrace. A fighter like that wasn't even worth the mud on the boots that kicked him. The tricks would eventually run out and once Nue cooled his temper, the youkai would quickly snatch up an assured victory. Nue would enjoy every minute as he pulled the little fighter limb from limb.

At least that was the deception.

"What the-?" Suddenly Nue's legs gave out from beneath him and a giant plume of blue smoke clouded out the entire ring.

The referee coughed madly and had to retreat to the side lines leaving the two fighters alone in the gloom. Nue tried to wipe his eyes, but his limbs felt heavy like they each carried a ton and the smoke stung his eyes to the point of nearly blinding him. Through watery eyes Nue could barely make out the tiny figure of the masked fighter walking towards him step by step in such a predatory manner that made the youkai's hair stand on end.

"N-no, st-stay away…" Nue tried to back up in a panic and failed. His horrified scream was cut short and the crowd shivered in response. They couldn't see what was happening, but they could think of a few creative ideas.

Before the audience could complain about the lack of view the wind had cleared smoke away. Standing in the ring was the masked fighter poking a passed out Nue with his foot. The large youkai was on his back in a most embarrassing position with his eyes rolled back in terror. Nue was breathing, but his mouth was open and drooling. Death would have been a much more aesthetic fate. Apparently the masked fighter was not one for mercy or style, so Nue was just flat out of luck.

"I-I don't think a ten count is needed" the referee said nervously as she backed away from the incapacitated fighter.

Taking the cue the masked fighter returned to his place on the side lines and the crowd maintained an air of awkward silence until the scoreboard was updated and then they provided the masked fighter with a polite round of applause.

* * *

><p>"That's right people," The referee called over the microphone for the last time. "They are the team that can't be beat. Team Urameshi proceeds to the next round!"<p>

By this time the referee was covered in sweat and ready for the day to be over and the crowd was feeling much of the same. Although the rest of the matches were fairly "normal" by Dark Tournament standards, the crowd was still left drained and bewildered.

Most of the crowd anyway, there were exceptions.

In the VIP seats Itsuki's guest giggled and Itsuki groaned. "That little show off is going to blow our cover," He sighed.

"It's a shame to all spies revealing one's tricks." The lady frowned. "That fox will have seen it and the three eyes too. A lesson I shall need to teach them. Them and this ill-trained spy."

"What?" Itsuki didn't catch the last part as the lady mumbled it in her own tongue.

"Nothing for you to worry about, deary. Just leave everything to me," The lady assured him. "I'm going to rest for a while, but there should be a beautiful moon tonight." With a final girlish giggle the lady vanished as she had come.

Itsuki put his head in his hands and felt anxiousness begin to overwhelm his confidence. "I hope I was not a fool to enlist her. Drat that woman," He growled. "She can't be trusted. I need to hurry things along before any advantage is lost."

[hr]

Yusuke collapsed into a chair in the team's break room on the verge of exhaustion. "Jeeeze, who knew they were saving their strongest player for last?"

"You sound like an old man, Urameshi." Kuwabara commented.

Yusuke shot his friend a look, "Well I _am_ all grown up."

"That's not what Keiko says," Kuwabara mumbled shrewdly.

"What was that?" Yusuke grabbed his "friend" by the collar. "What the hell, the hell what Keiko says! And when has she ever told you anything?"

"We should have known the loud mouth was just a showman." Kurama said out loud bringing the conversation back to its original form. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara shot him a look of, '_And what's _that_ subtext supposed to mean_?'

Yusuke's opponent had been a very skilled character that certainly gave Yusuke a good work out. It was a very exciting match that nearly doubled Team Urameshi's fanbase and made them the blood target of every other team. Once again it seemed that despite the best efforts of human and youkai, the Dark Tournament hadn't lost some of its original charm.

"One of us knew," Hiei finally spoke up. Next to him the team's masked fighter was staring down a cup of tea.

The tea was an ingenious plot devised by Kuwabara to see who was under the robes and it was apparently working. The masked fighter couldn't decide between wasting the hot cup of brew and untangling the maze of his outfit. The stalemate was somewhat comical as the fighter (who had proven able enough to take on a youkai) couldn't quite seem to outwit the steaming cup.

Yusuke sighed, "Well I guess now's a good as time as any."

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama all stood up and walked over to were the masked fighter was having his staring contest. They loomed over the fighter and raised their battle auras to full terror mode. Kuwabara stood at the ready covering the only possible exit by the door.

"We know you're a spy for someone" Yusuke glared down the masked fighter who didn't so much as twitch.

"Tell us who you're working for and I might just take only one of your limbs," Hiei chimed in.

"That's hardly the effective way to interrogate someone, Hiei." Kurama scolded his demonically inclined friend. Kurama himself was already thinking of more "effective" methods of negotiation. A dark aura surrounded him making the two humans (well, half human in Yusuke's case) scoot away.

Hiei drew his sword, "So? I find it the most enjoyable way."

The masked fighter didn't even blink (or so they thought) and continued looking at the steamy cup dreamily without moving. Kuwabara walked over and held his finger just before the masked fighter's robe as if he was about to poke him.

"I think he's asleep." Kuwabara told them. The loud booming of somebody slamming the door open prevented the others from replying. Chu had forced open the door breathing heavily with liquor and bad news on his breath.

"You guys better come to the infirmary," He said. "You're never going to believe this." The Urameshi team didn't waste any time asking unnecessary questions questions and followed Chu at full speed leaving their fifth man to continue his staring contest with the cooling cup.

* * *

><p>In the tournament infirmary team Urameshi found their friends, Jin and Toya, beaten and bedridden, but worst of all their pride was shaken. The rest of their team was in even worse shape with nearly all of them in some sort of body cast. One guy looked like he wasn't going to make it and the medical staff was franticly rushing about in a state of utter madness.<p>

"We're shinobi and yet our team was taken by surprise," Toya groaned. "At least Chu and Rinku had the privilege of losing in a match" The duo winced when Toya mentioned a severe blow to their pride.

"Our weaker teammates were wiped out early on and by the end of our rounds we were just too tired to carry on." Rinku painfully explained. He and Chu had to fight double time. They lost their last round to a group of "human nobodies".

This underhanded turn of events made King Araku furious and the tournament committee was scrambling trying find who was responsible. The yokai king suspected a plot to usurp his authority, but so far the tournament committee could find no evidence to support this.

"King Araku's even got his own personal agents running around like mad March hares." Jin added with a wince. "The audience knows something's up, but they haven't made a ruckus about it yet."

"At first we thought it was some former youkai slayers," Toya confessed. "But the human teams are dropping out even faster than the youkai ones." Team Urameshi did the math in their heads and Kurama confirmed that with this new development they only had two more rounds before the finals.

"If you guys were attacked…" Yusuke mused. His team sudden felt uneasy. Since their friends were already made targets, then that meant Team Urameshi could be next. "But so far we haven't had any problems…"

There was a sudden silence as a realization hit them.

"Your fifth man," Toya asked. "Where is he?"

"He's either the cause or he's in trouble." Yusuke told him.

"We better check the waiting room first and then split up to search if he's not there." Kurama suggested. "Signal if you find something, but don't approach him alone."

"We were taken by surprise." Toya warned them. "You all should be careful, too."

"Right, I doubt if they had the power to take the two of use head on-" Jin agreed. "They wouldn't have gotten the drop on us like they did."

"Chu and I will help you look." Riku offered and Chu nodded in agreement. With that the fighters set out to confront the mysterious masked fighter.


	21. Part 2 Chapter V

**Chapter Five: **_A New Adversary and Ally_**  
><strong>

Team Urameshi found the room just as they had left it and the masked fighter was sitting in the exact same spot staring at the tea cup. There were, however, two key differences to be noted. First of all, the cup of tea had been completely drained of its contents and secondly there were a slew of bodies cleverly disguised as hotel staff knocked out cold all around the couch where the masked fighter was sitting.

"So much for theory number two." Yusuke said as he carefully stepped around the unconscious combatants.

The tournament's special security detail got there just after the Urameshi group. Upon hearing the commotion, another guest had called for help. They tried to ask the masked fighter for any details concerning the matter, but the miniature mute simply hopped up from the couch and picked up the empty tea cup. With the tea cup in hand the masked fighter walked up briskly to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looked down as his tiny teammate puzzled for a second before the masked fighter placed the cup in his hands. Then out of his many hidden pockets the little fighter fished out an individually wrapped homemade cookie and gave it to him.

"Uh… You're welcome?" Kuwabara said and took the cookie. "I'm afraid to ask what else in there." He pointed to his teammate's robes. "I don't suppose you have any milk?"

The masked fighter shook his head and then waved for the team members to follow him out the door. Now even more curious, the team followed their mysterious fighter to the upper floors of the hotel and to the VIP single suites.

Team Urameshi hadn't known what true luxury was until that moment. Every third door had a hotel staff member on standby with refreshments and excesses readily available to any guests that required them. Everyone was so serious and professional looking that it made Yusuke and company look worn and ragged and feeling very underdressed. One of the staff on door duty stepped forward and bowed to the masked fighter politely.

"Welcome back, sir." The door butler said elegantly. Team Urameshi was stunned.

"What's all this?" Yusuke asked as the masked fighter turned handed each of his teammates a separate golden door key.

The masked fighter handed Yusuke a note from the hotel management which he in turn read out loud to the group. "_'Due to the increasing number of attacks on participating __fighters, all remaining teams are asked to move to the VIP suites where guards assigned by King Araku and the tournament sponsors will be posted_.'" Yusuke folded up the noted. "It's nice to know they're taking us seriously," he commented. "But that still doesn't explain-"

The masked fighter held up a golden credit card and pointed to the room where he had been staying since the beginning.

"Oh, 'courtesy of the sponsors'. I get it." Yusuke shook his head. "But don't think you can push us around just because you're a spoiled little rich kid. What team captain says goes, got it?"

The mask fighter nodded and gave a "scout's honor" salute.

"Whatever," Yusuke said with a sigh. "All this detective work is making me tired. I'm supposed to be on a vacation you know. I'm calling it a day guys."

"Me too." Kuwabara yawned and went to settle into his new room where he found all his belongings already meticulously gathered and moved. The same courtesy had been awarded to everyone's luggage, apparently.

"Good night, everybody."

* * *

><p>Standing at the top of the arena's highest point the mysterious woman that had made Itsuki shiver in fear was gazing over the soon-to-be battle field. She took a deep breath. This was her element, this was her pride, and yet a deep sorrow was filling her heart. She let out a soft whistle and twenty black crows flew to her side. These were her winged spies. The woman held out her hand and a large raven landed on it.<p>

"The little lordling is right about one thing." The woman said with a frown as rage filled her heart. "Revenge will be ours, at last."

The raven nodded absently before taking flight As her bird flew on to the other side of oblivion softly the woman sang:  
><em>Come o' warriors, awake and rise<br>These men I truly do despise  
>Slay your foes and free their heads<br>For leaving their lovers empty beds  
>And I shall feast on their skulls.<em>

"Shed your mortal shell, pretty one." A male voice spoke in her ear. "And join my righteous army."

"Is that your true form?" The woman asked the dark haired figure who boldly held her from behind by shoulders. "Itsuki, you were rightly named for the moonlight cast's your true shadow."

"You're not still mad about you're little pet are you?" The man asked pleasantly. "I assure you she's being treated to every courtesy my servants can offer. Cooperate fully and I'll return her to you."

"Understood, but let me ask you this, little lordling," The woman said in a low voice. "Have you ever faced the wrath of a god?"

* * *

><p>That morning it became apparent that something was on Kuwabara's mind. After they had all gathered in the VIP dining hall all he did was just stare at his bowl of breakfast without so much as taking a bite. The others exchanged glances. He might act like a fool some times, but Kuwabara's sixth sense was the greatest out of all of them and they knew from experience that his instincts were not to be doubted.<p>

"Is there something you want to tell us, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked his friend in concern.

"I had… a weird dream." Kuwabara confessed. His friends shrugged unsure if that was supposed to be a cause for alarm.

"Was she hot?" Yusuke joked lightly, but it wasn't well received.

"It wasn't that kind of a dream, Urameshi!" Kuwabara snapped. "It was about something else."

Kuwabara explained the finer details as his friends listened patiently. Once he finished his long and confusing explanation they sat there in respectful silence. Then, after a moment, they all started laughing.

"Gods?" Yusuke asked in pure disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Yeah… I'm hoping it was just a dream, but if it's not…." Kuwabara, trying to shrug it off, began eating heartedly. He still looked a bit uneasy, though. His conscience was refusing to let the matter go.

Hiei looked over at Kurama suspicious of his companion's silence. He asked the fox, "No unwanted insight?"

"Nope." Kurama kept his reply short and sweet.

The rest of the morning meal was as quiet as team Urameshi's fifth member who was staring down the glass of warm milk Kuwabara had put in front of him with great intensity.

* * *

><p>"You've seen it all now folks," The bunny announcer said with a wink. "The only all human team to make it this far!" The group of teen-aged humans fidgeted in anticipation and Kuwabara's jaw fell to the arena floor.<p>

"Let me guess," Yusuke said when he saw his friend's reaction. "Those kids were the ones in your dream?"

"Yeah, how did you-?" Kuwabara asked and Yusuke shook his head not wanting to discuss it.

"Lucky guess." Yusuke replied before he stepped up face the opposing captain and decide the terms of the match.

The human team's captain was far younger than Yusuke and had his long black hair tied back making him look like a martial arts movie star. One thing was for sure, the kids weren't just posers; they just looked like ones.

"I'm Jake." The young man shook Yusuke's hand with a grin. "It's nice to meet you. Please don't beat us too badly."

"Sure, whatever." Yusuke said and looked the kid over carefully and couldn't help but imagine himself at that age. But there was something off about the kid and Yusuke's youkai blood knew it. "How do you want to do this?"

"Black out style, if you don't mind." Jake said boldly. The audience cheered because they knew that 'black out' meant that the fights would go on until one team was completely incapacitated. It was bloody violent, but not against the rules. Yusuke frowned because he didn't feel good about beating the snot out of kids, but if that's what the little glory hounds wanted.

"Whatever, just don't regret it." Yusuke told him.

"Sure thing." Jake replied and stepped back.

The fighter that took his place in the ring was a girl in her mid-teens. She was certainly dressed the part of a yankee-wannabe in her torn up t-shirt and bits of twisted metal for accessories. She blew a huge bubble of bubblegum and dusted of her tattered blue jeans.

"I'm Sara." She said and pointed her thumb to the ground. "Who's ready for an ass-kicking?"

"You've got to be kidding." Hiei said rolled his eyes after he read the kid's spirit levels. "They clearly won their matches by default. There's no way they could beat anyone with that low level of power."

"Remind you of anyone?" Kurama asked as he watched the masked fighter step up to the ring.

"Alrighty, it'll be Sara of Team Kiyoshikodomo vs. Team Urameshi's masked fighter!" The announcer declared.

The two fighters stared each other down for a moment before the human girl spat out her gum and smiled. "It's getting all kinds quiet all of a sudden," Sara said and raised her hands to the sky. "What do you say I invite some friends and we turn this into a party?"

The skies overhead turned into black clouds and bolts of lightning danced down from the heavens nearly hitting the masked fighter as he tried to catch the human girl off guard. Not wanting to be killed by energy that could light 150,000,000 light bulbs, the masked fighter was forced to duck low to the ground and pray for the storm to end quickly. The rest of his team followed suit.

"Is that…a dragon? You've gotta be kidding me!" The announcer screamed and ran to the safety of the sidelines.

The masked fighter looked like he wished to do the same. Surrounding his human opponent was a long blue scaled body with four paws each sporting ten inch long claws and one of which was resting on the girl's shoulder possessively. The mystical creature shined beautifully as lighting flashed around them. Everyone take a step back in awe of the sapphire spectacle. The masked fighter nearly backed out of the ring with "oh shit" written all over his trembling robed figure.

"Unbelievable!" The announcer said from the safety of the stands. "Using some kind of technique I've never seen before, Sara has actually summoned a dragon to the arena?"

"Allow me to formally introduce myself. I'm Sara Fang," The girl declared pleasantly. "Proud descendant of one of the four Lóng Wáng, the dragon _god_ kings. It's nice to meet you."


	22. Part 2 Chapter VI

**Chapter Six: The Masked Fighter Unmasked  
><strong>

The masked fighter didn't so much as move a muscle and stood his little ground while his teammates paced frantically behind him.

"Hey, hey," Yusuke said nervously. "I didn't sign up to fight dragons or gods or whatever."

"This is unexpected." Kurama agreed and turned to Hiei. "What do you think?"

"Depends on how many dragons she can use." Hiei replied and raised his arm that was the key to summoning his own 'dragon'. "I've got maybe three before I'm tapped out."

"And then there's four other guys we have to beat." Kuwabara shook his head. "So much for winning this tournament by yourself, Hiei."

"Not the issue right now." Yusuke growled. "Anybody else see something else odd?"

"You mean how they're all ignoring us and focusing on our little friend?" Hiei asked to clarify.

It was true. The human dream team didn't even so much as spare Yusuke and company a single glance. As they carefully watched the movements of the masked fighter, expressions of contempt formed on their faced.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Kuwabara nodded. "Kinda weird, ain't it? And definitely rude."

Their heavily clothed compadre, however, was ignoring everything else as he stood very still. He could possibly have been reflecting on whether or not he remembered to pack some dragon repellant.

"This is my family." Sarah taunted the masked fighter by stroking her scaly friend. "Are they not beautiful? Much better than your puny lineage."

The masked fighter (as expected) said nothing in reply. The cloth inclined fighter shifted into a more solid stance and waited for the girl, or rather her _dragon_, to make a move.

"Remember not to destroy the vessel's body, Sara." Jake warned his teammate.

Sara flinched. "Yes sir," She replied before motioning her dragon kin forward. The dragon tried to take a bite out of the masked fighter's head and ended up with a mouth full of robes as the fighter pulled back just in time.

"What's this? Is the masked fighter revealed?" The announcer asked aloud as she stumbled around the ring to get a better view. "Well almost revealed, but still I can't believe this, can you all?"

With her robes ripped, the masked fighter's delicate features could clearly be seen including the subtle curves of her upper body hidden only by a layer chain mail. The dragon had removed the masked fighter's hood so that her long black hair was whipping around her face wildly. What shocked the onlookers wasn't so much as her gender, but rather that the almost-unmasked fighter was wearing a black blindfold and a second filter-mask over her mouth. The dragon quickly spat out the vials of potions and poisons that had been stashed in that section of robes.

"Living up to her name sake the masked fighter's not only a woman in a mask, but she's been fighting blindfolded this entire time? Unbelievable!" The referee called out in admiration.

Jake and his people also looked surprised. Glancing around Jake let out a low angry growl. Large black birds could be seen perched in several key places around the arena. The masked fighter had winged spies acting as her eyes suggesting that her true abilities had yet to be seen.

"Tch! Show off! Traitor" Sara shouted irritable and motioned to her dragon companion again. This time the dragon missed the masked fighter entirely and headed straight for team Urameshi's captain. The masked fighter moved just in time to block the deadly fangs before they could reach Yusuke's heart.

One of the dragon's fangs sunk into the masked fighter's palm. The dragon girl laughed and pointed at the hapless fighter. "How does it feel to be powerless?" Sara asked. She bragged, "I'm at full strength, but you probably haven't even awakened yet."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Yusuke mumbled. To his "human" shield he asked, "Hey, you okay?" The masked fighter nodded.

"Ring out!" The referee called out over her microphone once the dragon retreated.

Team Urameshi glared at her and the rabbit youkai squeaked in terror. "Um, well, although each fighter is responsible for making sure their attacks don't hit bystanders…rules are rules and there's really nothing I can do." She swallowed. "Is the masked fighter able to continue?"

"Give us a minute! We're trying to figure that out!" Kuwabara shouted. The masked fighter raised her good arm to pacify her comrades. She clenched her other fist making the bleeding worse as she headed back towards the ring.

"I'm not convinced," Yusuke held the girl back by her shoulder. "Not until I know for sure." Forcing the girl to turn around Yusuke glared at their masked fighter and asked, "Alright, just who the hell are you?"

"You really want to know?" the masked fighter asked in a low tone.

"Well, yeah." Kuwabara replied as if the answer was obvious. "You're on our team so it's not fair to be keeping secrets."

"Unless you're Reikai's lackey," Hiei said darkly. "Then I just might be forced to kill you."

"If you want to know that badly then I'll tell you," She signaled the team to lean in closely so they could hear her whisper. Then without warning the masked fighter leaned forward to deliver an upper cut to Kurama's cheek creating a chain reaction where Hiei barely dodged Kuwabara falling on him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Yusuke demanded while rubbing the shoulder Kurama had slammed into.

Kurama himself was seeing stars. "I knew it," He muttered and he most certainly did.

The masked fighter removed the mask and blindfold. To the team's shock she revealed herself to a beautiful young lady with piercing blue eyes.

"I don't know, but you deserved it, I'm sure." She said as her eyes were dancing with mirth.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama at the same time gasped, "You?"

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute, Koenma-sama!" Botan protested. "This isn't how the script was supposed go!"<p>

"That's the beauty of fanfiction, Botan." Koenma explained as he watched the show play out on the big screen. "You can screw up, fix it, and hope nobody notices."

"…Then why are we even admitting that we screwed up?" Botan put her hands on her ruler's desk feeling very confused.

"Because this is they only scene you're ever going to get." Koenma laughed. "The 'powers that be' sorta forgot about you! Ha ha!" He suddenly became serous and added, "By the way, I hope you don't mind, but I gave Ayame your promotion."

"What? Why?" Botan demanded to know. "I worked hard for that promotion!"

"Yes," Koenma readily acknowledged this. "But for some reason, despite anime logic, all our spirit detectives have had dark hair." He shrugged, "Well, it _is_ Japan (go figure) and I've always thought yours provided a very nice contrast. We have aesthetics to consider, you know."

"…"

* * *

><p>"Right, which 'you' are you again?" Yusuke asked with a confused look on his face. "I know I've seen your face <em>somewhere<em> before."

Kuwabara gawked at him, "Are you kidding Urameshi?"

"Well, if you're so smart, how do you know her then?" Yusuke glared at his friend.

"Duhr, that amateur band reality show," Kuwabara told him matter-of-factly.

"Whaaat?" Yusuke was now completely confused.

"Her band, 'Night Rain', only got third place," Kuwabara explained. "The fans raised such a stink the producers had to invite them back for the next season."

"Didn't know you were into that kind of thing, Kuwabara." Yusuke smirked.

Kuwabara brushed off the subtle accusation. "Naw, but my sister watches it and now she's got Yukina hooked too."

"The show's just a stunt to promote a precontracted band," The young woman said with a shrug. "We weren't going to win either way."

"Right, so how do you guys know her?" Kuwabara had picked up that Kurama and Yusuke weren't fans of the show and now he was the curious one.

Kurama cleared his throat. "She's Koenma's current spirit detective," He told them.

"What?" Kuwabara and Yusuke said at the same time.

"Spirit World Ambassador." She corrected and explained, "Koenma has eliminated the detective's position entirely now that the youkai crime rate has dropped." She winked at Yusuke. "It's been a couple of years, but it makes me sad that you forgot about me."

Yusuke opened his mouth and then closed it again wisely deciding against saying anything. The young woman flashed him a smirk before hoisting herself back up onto the ring. Since it was still a "blackout" match, the young woman would still have to fight.

Hiei finally spoke up. "And what makes you think you'll be any help to us now?" He pointed to the dragon girl. "She just said so herself. You're weak."

Despite this observation it was obvious that the dragon girl in question was hesitating. Sara knew that here opponent wasn't like the youkai weaklings from earlier and she could tell that hidden under the layers of robes and potions was a fully trained and hardened combatant. She could almost _sense_ her opponent's bloodline, but the feeling was dark and mysterious. The dragon user didn't want to be lured into a false sense of security just because the masked fighter was freely joking with her teammates.

"Your file has you pegged, Hiei." The masked fighter sighed unperturbed by the jibe. She tore off an additional strip of her robe and bandaged her hand. "You're just like I thought you'd be."

"Hiei has a file?" Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"Everyone has a file." The young woman assured him.

"Cool, I have a file." Kuwabara grinned with a smidgen of pride.

"You didn't answer my question." Hiei pointed out.

"I can give you three reasons," The young woman replied as she tied her hair up. "One: I know the most about whom and what we are up against," she said, "Two: I know their plans are,"

A smug induced smile bloomed on her face when she saw the other team's expressions.

"And three," she added, "I'm the only person alive who has ever sucker punched Kurama, _twice_."

"Twice?" Yusuke gasped in disbelief. "Is that true Kurama?"

Kurama wisely made no reply and simply tended to his still tender cheek.

"Okay, I'm sold." Kuwabara announced conveniently forgetting that the most recent punch had included him too.

"Are you done with your team bonding?" Sara asked very loudly.

"Yeah." Team Urameshi's combatant nodded and added cheerfully, "That's was really sportsman like of you to wait."

"I'm not scared of you or anything!" Sara corrected having detected the subtext of the woman's statement.

"Oh, you should be." Team Urameshi's lady fighter bowed to the group of teens. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Amaya Bard."

"Never heard of ya," Sara replied in a bored tone and called on the storm. "What?"

Bolts of lightning cracked all around the ring, but each one missed the raven haired girl standing there. Since her identity had been revealed, there was no need to hide her abilities anymore.

"Death's number one ally," Amaya replied pleasantly. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to kill me."

"Grrr…" Sara motioned her dragon kin forward, but Amaya easily dodged the creature using its own enormous body against itself. After all, avoiding one lone dragon was nothing compared to the years of experience Amaya had against dueling other "otherworldly" creatures. Sara was starting to lose her cool. In terms of experience, Amaya clearly had the upper hand.

"She's going to have to better than that to-" Hiei was about to make a very insightful observation about how Amaya needed to go on the offensive instead of just dancing around her opponent, but he was interrupted when a bright shine flashed above them in the heavens.

A long silver spear rained down upon the combatants. Amaya jumped using the dragon's head using it as a spring board and deftly caught the falling weapon. Once again, Amaya surprised her opponent again by skewering the legendary beast right in the place where its scaled armor was weakest. All that "dancing" she did earlier hadn't been for nothing. It's wasn't a killing blow, but the strike was enough to scare off the beast. It flew away leaving its summoner unguarded.

Sara backed up to the edge of the ring in a panic. She looked at her leader accusingly, "You said she used _swords_!"

Amaya gave the spear a quick spin to clean off the blood. She leaned on it casually and corrected the common misconception. "The sword is my favorite weapon, yes," She admitted. "But nobody ever said it was my _best_ weapon."

"I-Itsuki-sama!" Sara wailed as Amaya prepared to finish the unfortunate task at hand.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kuwabara protested. "They're still just kids."

Amaya paused. "You're right," she said. Dropping the very scary silver weapon Amaya walked over and whispered something in the girl's ear. Sara's eyes grew wide for a second and then finally Amaya backed off.

Taking a few deep breaths Sara sank to her knees and signaled the referee.

"I give up." Sara said quietly. Her expression towards Amaya changed from fear to admiration.

Amaya rewarded the girl with sly smile as she walked away. In a low tone of her own she murmured, "Seductive, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>"Hold it right there," A clear voice filled with authority ordered just before Amaya stepped out of the ring. Everyone looked up to see the King of Makai and he was not happy.<p>

Amaya placed her good hand on her hip and matched the king's glare with a smirk of her own. She called up to the king saying, "You're late, your majesty."

"Reikai will pay for its meddling," King Araku warned her. "This match is here by suspended until _somebody_ can tell me what in hell is going on."

Behind him Amaya could clearly see a cloaked woman hiding in the shadows and her eyes narrowed. Nobody else seemed to notice because as soon as the king made his announcement the entire arena erupted into frenzy.


	23. Part 2 Chapter VII

**Chapter Seven: Araku's Order**

Both teams waited patiently for Araku's council to come to a consensus. The new breed participants had not been part of the original plans therefore there was no rule against them, but the question of "fair play" had come up. Since none of the youkai (or human) competitors had known about the added twist several teams wanted retribution.

"Gods." Yusuke muttered for second time and the young woman nodded.

"Yep." Amaya replied examining her finger nails.

"You mean like…_gods_?" Yusuke asked again to clarify.

Amaya sighed. "Let me know when it sinks in," She said as she sunk down to sit on her heels, her favorite stance.

"And you're telling me that it's your job to track 'em down and arrest them." Yusuke's disbelief was starting to get on the girls nerves.

"That's the jist of it." Amaya nodded. "And unlike you knuckle heads I have the equipment to do it."

"Like what you did earlier." Yusuke still wasn't convinced. "To make the dragon girl give up?"

"Only that's sort of a onetime deal." Amaya confessed. "They'll be on their guard now."

"But you're right," She said after scratching her head with her good hand. "_Gods'_is a bit too strong of a word and what we are facing now are not gods, but the children of so-called 'gods'." She glanced meaningfully at Yusuke, "Again humanity's past returns haunt us."

"I am seriously missing youkai cases." Yusuke moaned.

"Ah!" Amaya clapped her hands excitedly. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Kuwabara chimed in. "Youkai?"

"_Yousei_." Amaya nodded pleased with herself. "We can call them 'yousei'."

"Oh, okay." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure what that has to do with anything." But it was already obvious that Amaya had fallen in love with the term.

There was a moment of silence.

"What do you mean 'one time deal'?" Kuwabara asked.

"I pulled rank on her," Amaya explained cryptically. "But there's no way I'd be able to do that to _every_ yousei we meet. I can't even generate mana," Amaya replied. Yusuke frowned not sure what she meant by "mana".

"You guys just do your thing and I'll do mine," the young woman said in a determined fashion. "Besides, the fans aren't here to see me anyway."

"I don't know," Kuwabara looked around pointed. "It looks like you have at least a few fans in the audience."

"Huh?" This was news to the former masked fighter. She glanced at where Kuwabara was pointing.

Off in one of the rows was a small group of finely dressed gentlemen all in black suits and sunglasses holding up a sign of encouragement dedicated to the masked fighter. Standing in front of them was a princess-like figure in a beautiful flowery dress waving _his_ arms like a mad person until the blond gentleman sitting in the next set smacked the beauty with the large stack of documents he was looking over.

Team Urameshi could almost literately see the mask fighter's spirit leave her body. After a few seconds of utter horror marking every line of her body the mask fighter regained her senses and grabbed Kurama by the front of his shirt to bring the man down to her level.

"You _called _them?" She demanded furious.

"They got her faster than I expected." Kurama commented lightly.

"Do they have a camcorder?" Amaya asked in dread. She was unable to muster the courage to look for herself.

Kuwabara shielded his eyes against the sun to get a better look. "I can't tell from here."

"They have a camcorder." Hiei confirmed.

"Ah! Dammit, foxy! What'd I ever do to you?" The outraged woman squeaked as she released her grip.

"Well, now that you mention it," Kurama began to say, but the girl was already gone.

"I know this isn't the last time I'm going to asked this today," Yusuke growled. "But what just happened?"

"Hey, how did-? Where did-?" Kuwabara was looking around frantically. Hiei was the one to clear his throat as he and Kurama pointed to the audience. In the dark glasses section the girl in question had the beautiful figure by the collar of the dress and was shaking him violently. The motivational banner was in shreds and the imposing figures in suits were backing away from Amaya carefully trying not to make any sudden movements.

"How could you embarrass me in front of my team like that?" Amaya shouted angrily as she shook Chiyoko violently. "And you onii-sama! How could you let him out of the house like _this_? It's an embarrassment!"

"H-help me _onii-sama_!" Chiyoko pleaded in a voice of mock distress.

"That was a battle I gave up a long time ago." The blond gentleman replied, "You have to admit, it suits him." Akihiko, king of the tengu, ignored his servant's blight and continued to focus on his pile of documents.

"She's in a rebellious phase," Chiyoko sighed like a doting parent. "But it's good for young people to have a lot of energy."

"All that band work has made her lazy though." Akihiko observed. "For you to pull _that_trick."

Amaya blushed and released the cross-dressing tengu.

"Were you at least happy to see us?" Chiyoko inquired as his tilted his head in a bird-like manner. It was easy to see where Amaya had picked up the habit.

"Y-yeah," Amaya nodded and hugged her two guardians. "Thanks for coming."

* * *

><p>The referee glanced over paper with Araku's decision on it carefully, but it was obvious that she was nervous.<p>

"B-b-both t-t-teams will be allowed to continue," She read. "However, the terms of the match have been changed. We'll hold it in the normal style. The f-f-first match point will go to Kiyoshikodomo-"

"Say what?"

"D-d-during the match," The referee swallowed. "The masked fighter got a ring out and took more than ten seconds to return to the ring."

"Araku can kiss my-" Yusuke was about to say, but Amaya (who had replaced her damaged disguise with her normal battle costume) cut him off.

"Just be glad they didn't disqualify us." She told her team captain. "I had to pull a lot of strings for even _that_ miracle."

"Whatever," Hiei drawled. "I'll be going next."

"Don't underestimate them just because they're kids," Amaya warned.

"Remind me again why you're even here?" Hiei taunted.

"What?" Kuwabara had to lean in closer to hear what Amaya was saying.

"I said," Amaya pooled down her mask so they could hear her better. "Don't bother me, I'm doing _my_ job!" Then in a grumble she added, "Geeze, if you could afford an extra eye you could have at least gotten your ears checked too!"

Kuwabara smothered a laugh as Hiei glared at them.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked when he returned to the side.

"The usual." Kurama replied with a shrug. The other three stopped their arguing faked looks of innocence.

Hiei's opponent stumbled forward into the ring and nearly tripped over her kimono. The lovely red headed lady was slightly over dressed for the occasion. Her inner kimono was a light cream color and the outer one was bright red with leaves panted on it.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Hiei asked as the lady formally bowed.

The lady fighter's clothes looked terribly impossible to move in. No matter how you looked at it, the beautiful garments were the last thing you wanted to wear to a fight thus leaving onlookers quite puzzled. Her smile, however, was sly and suggested that the fairer sex should not be underestimated. Amaya's senses were on high alert.

"Aargh," she said. "And I just warned him-"

"Hiei can hold his own," Kurama told her.

"Don't tell me that punch fogged up your memory." Amaya frowned. "You should know what we're dealing with.

"They're young and inexperienced," Kurama replied. "They don't strike you as being over confident?"

Amaya glanced at his face to try and catch any subtext. She gave up after a few moments and replied, "Maybe they have every reason to be."


	24. Part 2 Chapter IIX

Chapter Eight: To Another World

Overall Hiei found the whole matter to be extremely irritating. He had only agreed to enter the tournament because he had been promised decent fighters to sharpen his sword on. So far that hadn't happened. Then there was the matter of the so-called gods invading earth. At first Hiei had been intrigued by the chance of challenging a different kind of prey, but those hopes had been beautifully dashed by the girl, Amaya or whatever her name was. What kind of cowardly species hid behind humans? To be fair Hiei had a smidge of respect for mankind. It had, after all, survived this long in spite of itself and Yusuke had been decent enough as humans went (until it was revealed that Yusuke was a youkai after all). Kurama was also an extreme case as cases came. Hiei could never understand his comrade's attraction to the human realm. It was just so boring.

The same could be said about the fight. The yousei-woman he was facing was fairly average as far as fighters went. He was beginning to understand the frustration younger Toguro must have felt once he had run out of worthy opponents.

At the same time, though, something didn't quite smell right.

The answer came when the woman sprang a spider web trap. Such a simple trick couldn't possibly best Hiei in a million years, but the woman had help. Hiei could hear the masked fighter informing her captain as to the nature of the bonds. The woman was the decedent of a minor homemaking deity. As mundane as that may have sound, it was an unwritten rule of the gods to be humbled by the small. "Marvel at ants", so to speak.

The yousei was indeed a marvel to her craft. Another thing Amaya had failed to mention; apparently kami and their kin had always held a "special advantage" over the youkai types. At one time youkai were a threat to humanity. Humanity thus called on their gods. "Please," they pleaded. "Defeat the 'monsters' that plague us." The gods answered.

Unfortunate for the yousei woman, a little extra spice of danger and seemingly unbeatable odds were an acquired taste that Hiei had come to favor.

The tiny youkai flexed his trapped wrist and fingers trying to loosen the seal the bound the hellfire technique hidden there. The woman knew of it, as did everyone else, for hundreds had fallen before Hiei's black dragon technique. The move was very well legendary in its own right (as it very well should be considering all the pain and trauma that came with mastering it).

"You can't defeat me, little man." The yousei woman warned, but there was a hint of reservation in her voice. "Your kind will soon just be minor servants to the gods."

"Servitude is a disgusting word." Hiei grumbled.

"As you like," The woman replied nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>The masked fighters eyes narrowed and her nerves began to hum like that of a predator that had picked up the scent of a 'trespasser' in its territory.<p>

"Someone else is here," she said quietly. "A meddler."

"Really?" Yusuke asked. "Well then let's get the bastard."

"It's not that easy, Sempai." She warned. "I'm the only one who can sense the energy. There is nothing to prove that they've broken the any of the rules. It'll be my word against theirs."

"Then, is there something else we can do?" Kuwabara muttered. Despite his own reservations about Hiei, Kuwabara was not about to let his teammate fight an unfair match. There was honor to be maintained.

The masked fighter ignored him. Something was amiss. The air there was...

_O__h no_, Amaya thought. _She wouldn't..._ But "she" most certainly did anyway.

"…I'm afraid," The masked said as she backed away from the ring and positioned herself so that her sturdier teammates were between her and the line of fire. "That our assistance will no longer be necessary."

* * *

><p>Hiei cursed as his arm began to burn with a black fire. The seal was bursting at the seams. Finally the bandages burst and two full black dragons made of hell fire broke free of the little youkai's control. The audience screamed in terror as the black dragons entwined then split to hit their designated targets. The first was the yousei woman, but the second dragon was heading right to the middle of the audience.<p>

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted at his teammate knowing that it was probably useless. The attack was far beyond the point of anyone's control.

"Shit." The mask fighter grumbled. "This means I've lost the bet."

Regardless of what the consequences of that might be the girl raised her hands at the dragon and halted it in its tracks. She shouted strange words and the dragons returned to their proper place wrapped around Hiei's arm and sealed. The extra "divine" energy that had sparked the rampage flowed into her body and was pacified.

"What just happened?" Yusuke asked after a moment. Hiei stepped out of the ring, walked straight up to the masked fighter and punched her.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara was about to interfere when Kurama stopped him.

"Let them handle it." Kurama didn't mean it as a mere suggestion.

The masked fighter stumbled backwards and Hiei caught her by the front of her robes to hoist her up. "I didn't ask for your help." He growled.

Unperturbed the masked fighter peeled off his fist unafraid in any way of the tiny terror.

"That was an accident." She told him. "I assure you it _won't _happen again." The masked fighter paused and said only he could hear. "On the bright side, we've discovered the secret ally."

There was someone standing in the scorch mark left by the second dragon. A woman (the same one that had dared to taunt Itsuki) crossed her arms in irritation, but her face remained hidden. She pointed to the ring. Hiei's opponent was safely in the arms of her captain. He too, had managed to ward off the blast, but just barely. Both of their clothes were singed.

Hiei could hear the smirk in the mask fighter's voice as she added, "Enjoy mastering your new talent."

"tch, bitch." Hiei grumbled as he let go, but he decided to let the matter drop. He looked at the terrified announcer who was cowering next to the ring. "Well?"

"Um, T-Team Urameshi gets a point!" The rabbit said with uneasy tears in her eyes. "I think."

"That would have indeed been a killing blow," the other captain confirmed. He also warned, "And that will be your one and only lucky shot."

"Swell." Yusuke muttered.

* * *

><p>"Looks like it's Kurama vs. Nenja," The announcer slowly inched away from the ring clearly nervous of what surprises could be waiting. "This is match is sure to be as interesting as the last one, I'm sure…"<p>

A well dressed, top hat wearing yousei stepped into the ring to meet Kurama.

"Let's do try to keep this civilized as possible." Nenja said as he whipped out a black cane as a final touch to his Victorian-styled attire. Clearly the young yousei was eccentric (a trait Kurama began to associate with their kind), but the masked fighter knew Itsuki chose his followers very carefully.

"Agreed," Kurama replied casually. "But that will depend entirely on you."

"And there he goes again with that habit." Hiei grumbled. "For once I wish he'd play this strait."

His other teammates nodded. Kurama's tendency was to figure out an opponent's motives first and then only after a thorough study did he formulate a winning strategy. There was one exception to that, however, and that's when Kurama was in his yoko (spirit fox) form. Yoko had his own agenda altogether. As it stood, however, there was very little chance of that happening. Kurama had already accepted his human self completely and yoko was merely a sleeping shadow from the past.

"I wish I could follow his example." The masked fighter muttered as she flexed her hand.

She hadn't told the others yet, but wound she had received from the dragon girl should take a great deal of time to heal. She was, after all, for the most part still just a normal human, but that was before she decided interfere on Hiei's behalf. The divine energy she took in made her palm itch terribly nearly to the point that she wished she could cut her own hand off.

"I almost wish it wouldn't heal." She whispered, but she knew it was too late. The tengu counter spell had only partially worked. With the divine energy flowing through her, the young woman's biorhythms had begun to change. Luckily for her the changes would subtle, nearly undetectable, but it would still be best overall if she could finish this mission as quickly possible. The masked fighter sighed, "I wouldn't want to inadvertently give Itsuki an ally."

As for the match the masked fighter had been so distracted by her inner thoughts she nearly forgot about it completely. She knew Kurama was incredibly skilled and clever and doubted he would want any help from her. Yusuke on the other hand wasn't done drawing out information from his newbie teammate.

"So what's the deal with this yousei business," Yusuke asked.

"Those children have been _poisoned_, but not in the usual sense." The masked fighter explained as best she could. "Imagine if you could turn your enemies into allies. They're 'gods' themselves, so they should show contempt for Itsuki like I do."

She lowered her voice and added. "But they are also human. Itsuki is using that against them."

She paused. Amaya didn't want to say it, but there was a very slight quirk in her human personality that gave her immunity to Itsuki's influence. It was an odd, unholy quirk that couldn't be so easily admitted and it was _very_ powerful.

"Poisoning your enemy and adulterating their views… that is a terrifying power." The lady fighter shivered at the thought.

If she awakened herself, Amaya didn't know how she would change or who she would become. Certainly the prospect of having divine powers, knowing pleasures beyond the human senses, and other "perks" was tempting.

But Amaya did not want to awaken. Power always came with a price. Amaya knew what that price. She would rather endure her "mortal sufferings" a little longer.

"You might want to cover your ears," the masked fighter warned her team.

"What? Agh!" Yusuke wasn't quick enough to take her warning as a series of strange and obnoxious sounds filled the air.

The sounds affected not just his ears. He could taste the sounds and smell them. The putrid combination made him feel sick to his stomach and his head ached. Everyone else also seemed to be effected by the strange spell. The referee was on her knees with her hands over her overly large ears. The microphone in her hand amplified the sounds to the ears of the poor. Team Urameshi's smartest fighter looked pale enough to be mistaken for a ghost. All the blood had drained from his face, but that did nothing to soothe his aching skull.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara demanded. Out of the Team Urameshi he appeared to be the least effected by the strange serenade. The masked fighter pointed to the stage without speaking. Nenja was just standing there speaking. It was impossible to tell if the yousei was singing or just talking. Either way, the sounds he was emitting were like nothing they had ever heard and it was literately driving them mad.

"It's an old trick." The masked fighter muttered slightly disappointed. "But it only works if your intended victim hasn't heard the spells before." To the others she explained. "I read about this in a magazine once! When confronted with a sound series we're unfamiliar with, be it a language or music, the brain releases chemicals that make one feel anxious." She pointed to her skull. "Nenjai is merely amplifying that natural principle. He probably plans on turning this place in to turn into a psycho ward!"

"Eh? Can't we do something?" Yusuke shouted over the song. "This isn't just killing my ears!"

"Not gonna happen." The masked fighter replied bluntly.

"What the hell?" Yusuke wanted to grab the girl by the shoulders and shake her if doing so wouldn't deprive him of his precious ear shields.

"The thing with Hiei was an accident!" The masked fighter shouted in reply so they could hear her, but it was no use. The song was too distracting. "I wish it was the _song_ that was affecting me," Amaya whimpered. The last part was but a whisper as she said, "_Macha_…"

_He__ hasn't figured it out yet, thankfully. __And s__ince it was I who borrowed your powers the bet still stands, but you are still far too obvious with your weaknesses._

"Weren't you the one who said, 'weakness is the source of true strength'?" The masked fighter asked as her vision began to blur. She dropped to her knees to keep herself from falling clean over. "M-mother…?"

* * *

><p>Kurama felt like his skull was being crushed, but what truly irked him was that the effects of Nenja's ability weren't limited to just the ring. Kurama himself knew that all he had to do was wait for the song's effects to wear off, but he wasn't sure how long the weaker members of the audience could hold out. Too long would definitely cause permanent mental damage. His friends were also being affected thus fueling his anger. Being the one directly in the line of fire, it was only natural that he would the one most affected by the melody. Fortunately, Kurama already had devised a plan.<p>

It was common knowledge, at least for the fox, that certain species of moths are able to evade bats (which use echo location to hunt prey) by making their own series of clicks to confuse the bat. All Kurama had to was identify what sound would block the effect of his opponent's song. Kurama sincerely hoped that he would think of something in time. Once the song was eliminated the yousei himself should be easy prey.

For reasons unknown to himself Kurama's nearly blinded gaze found its way towards the masked fighter. In her daze she had removed the garments covering her mouth so that she could breathe easier. Oddly enough, it didn't seem like the girl was being bothered by the song in the way the others were. Her hands weren't over her ears nor did it seem that she was in any physical discomfort. Instead the girl was wiping the emotional moisture out of her eyes and Kurama barely read on the girl's lips a single word, "mother".

_Ah,_ Kurama exhaled in relief. _Of course._

* * *

><p>"Kurama, you're my hero." Yusuke patted his friend on the back. "You had me a little worried there, but you managed to figure something out before my brain became a slush. Thanks."<p>

"Any time, Yusuke." Kurama nodded and patted the masked fighter on the head in thanks for her support. Her utterance had provided the clue that allowed him an easy victory. The first sound that any infant learns is the soft mmm's of its mother. The perfectly neutral sound that Nenja was no match for. Unfortunately, the rest of the stadium had their ears covered so they hadn't heard Kurama's rendition of a lullaby.

"I guess that means it's my turn." Kuwabara said triumphantly as if he had already won.

_Itsuki's backed up into a corner now._

"Wait," The masked fighter held back the only human on their team. "They won't fight you."

"Huh?"

"Because doing so would make us even lower than youkai," the other team's captain agreed. "We can rule over humans, protect them, teach them, and nurture them, but we will not fight them." He lowered his gaze to look at Kuwabara carefully and then glanced at Yusuke. "A true human is a rare treasure these days."

"Oh, so he's and endangered species," Hiei quipped.

"Shut it, Hiei," Kuwabara snapped.

"I think we've taken this farce as far as it will go," the other captain declared. "It's time to choose a side little girl."

"You know where I stand." Amaya told him.

"Then it will give me great pleasure to have you witness your friend's demise in hell," he replied and raised his hands.

"Don't you dare, Itsuki!" Amaya shouted, but it was too late. Reality itself curved around them as Itsuki opened the way to Reikai, his "home turf" so to speak. It was there that they would finish the battle. The tournament crowd roared in confusion and Araku rushed to their aid, but there was little they could do. They did not know how to counter the child of a god.

As they were being pulled away from reality Amaya looked down and saw the king of Makai. He looked back helplessly, but the grand illusion dissipated and the fake audience slowly disappeared. Reikai's ambassador felt an immense wave of relief rush over her. Araku had taken her advice and evacuated the audience during the intermission. There was no sense in innocent bystanders being caught up in a "gods" fight.

Amaya reached out to the king and called, "King Araku! I leave the rest to you."


	25. Part 2 Chapter IX

**Chapter Nine: The Peerlessness of a Moonless Night**

Amaya's hair whipped about wildly and she closed her eyes so that the slender whips wouldn't sting her as they played about. Finally when the breeze softened she looked up with a chilling gaze. Her blue eyes suddenly seemed very, very foreign like the landscape around them.

"We're here." She said.

"And where is 'here'?" Yusuke asked. He looked around. It wasn't like the Reikai that he knew. A lush forest surrounded them and the only thing visible was a single mountain off in the distance. The land was dark and the only light was from the eerie moonlight glow coming from the mountain.

"Itsuki," Kurama mused. "He wouldn't happen to be-"

Amaya nodded, "A moon god." She shivered despite her robes. "We're in his world now."

There was a moment of silence between them as they each processed the new turn of events. Finally Yusuke sighed and took a seat under a tree.

"Why us?" Yusuke asked. "What's this guy got against us?"

"You mean other than the whole, '_youkai and defenders of Earth'_ thing?" Amaya asked somewhat irritably. She suddenly realized that they were all tired (including herself) and sat down as well. "He's still under the delusion that he can win me over, but you lot are an obstacle."

"How's that?" Kuwabara raised an eyebrow.

"With youkai heroes defending the earth," Amaya asked, "Do you really think humans will rely on 'gods' anymore?"

"Well, Koenma is certainly a pain in the butt." Yusuke mumbled. "And there's only one of him." Suddenly Yusuke became serious and very 'team-captain-like'. "I think we should take a break for now."

"A plan would be useful." Kurama agreed.

"Good, we kick this kid's butt and go home." Yusuke told them.

"I always admire a solid plan," Kuwabara said dryly. They turned to Amaya for more clarification since she was their only expert. As best as she could the young woman explained all that she knew and what she had been told. There was only one bit of information that Amaya chose to keep to herself.

* * *

><p><em>How can they sleep at a time like this? <em> Amaya asked herself when she noticed the boys had dozed off. She wanted to rest too, but there was another more important matter to attend to.

The lady fighter snuck off to find a quiet spot in the woods. Reikai felt strange to her. It made her feel nostalgic. Her blood was humming a sweet tune that was making her feel giddy, like wine. All it took was a single sip and Amaya knew she would be unable to leave the enchanting realm.

A single fragile thread tied her to the earth realm. Amaya feared that at any moment it would snap.

_I'm here, little one._ The woods whispered. _Come to me. Come away, worlds away, from strife and misery. _

"I don't want-" Amaya stopped in her tracks. Kurama had followed her.

They glanced at each other carefully making sure that the other was not an illusion caused by the alien landscape.

Finally, after making sure his friends were long out of ear shot, Kurama drove his palm into a tree cutting off Amaya's escape. He stared at her coldly.

"You may be able to fool the others, goddess," He told her softly. "But I've had enough of your tricks." Amaya's lips curled in to a smile and she opened her mouth to let an unearthly voice.

"Clever, clever. Well done, foxboy." The war goddess Macha abandoned Amaya's form and took on her natural appearance. Unlike Amaya's budding body, Macha was a woman in full bloom that could not be replicated by art or imagination. Her ascorbic personality, however, left much to be desired.

Macha tilted her head curiously, "How did you know?"

"Amaya-chan always favored the right cross." Kurama replied speaking from experience.

Macha moved a hand to hide her all-knowing-smirk with her long finger tips. "I wonder why Koenma picked the gel-head to be the detective. You clearly are much better at it."

"Enough, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked Macha sharply. It was in his experience that gods were to be kept on a short leash and he wasn't going to blindly trust her or her human vessel. _Speaking of vessels-_

"Where's the girl?" Macha asked innocently plucking the question from his mind. "Right here," Macha pointed at her chest and assumed Amaya's form again. "You know I wove, wove our wittle girly so much and I would never do anything to harm her." Macha looked Kurama over suggestively. Giggling she traced circles on his shirt, "Her reputation is fair game though."

"I warning you-" Kurama growled in a low tone as he swatted her hand away.

Macha stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Oh, you're no fun when you use your angry voice."

"_It's alright, Kurama_." A softer melodious said as the real Amaya Bard appeared from the woods. Both the moonless night and the girl's special abilities had hidden her presence from Kurama's senses. It was something that former thief couldn't quite get used to.

"She may act like that," Amaya tilted her head to indicate Macha. "But she means no harm."

The girl's raven hair was longer than usual, dangling almost to her waist, and her skin was moonlight pale. In the dim light Kurama could see the growing resemblance between the girl and the goddess. It left him with an eerie feeling.

"I trust you've cleared up the matter with Koenma?" Macha asked the girl in a deadly tone. "If you can't even manage that much, then I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands." Her sly expression was enough to convey that whatever she had planned would not be pleasant by any means.

"I've done my part," Amaya answered tartly. "Just remember your promise."

Amaya unconsciously rubbed her left arm and Kurama's intuition perked up. He glanced between the two reading their cues like a book. They must have switched places many during the tournament. He guessed that the first masked fighter on the boat and in the room had been Amaya, but it was Macha who fought in the masked fighter's first match and against the dragon girl. It was very clearly Amaya who had scolded the tengu for coming and made a last plea to King Araku. The question was now "how" they switched, but "why"?

"Very good, girly." Macha purred. Her voice broke Kurama's concentration. "Happy to hear it."

"Oh?" Kurama's ears perked up in curiosity.

"Down, boy." Macha freed herself from the tree and Kurama like the wind weaving its way through branches.

By the time Kurama could blink she had her arms possessively around Amaya. She stroked the girl's hair.

"_Temporal__ beings_ have no place in the affairs of the gods," Macha said evenly as she moved on to petting her captive's chin. "Remember to thank the girly. She's my _everything_." She added suggestively, "And she's my only excuse for not killing you and everything else that walks on two legs."

Amaya sighed and muttered sarcastically, "Oh, I am utterly unworthy of your praise Mistress. Let~Me~Go~." She enunciated the last three syllables and tried to brush off the goddess, but failed.

Macha sighed. "I see what Chiyoko means by a 'rebellious phase." But in the girl's ear Macha whispered something more so that the fox couldn't hear.

"I am bound by laws and forces greater than you could hope to imagine." Macha warned. "And I _always_keep my promises," She glared at Kurama reminding him of another promise that had yet to be fulfilled. Namely taking revenge on humanity.

Once the cryptic message had been spoken Macha vanished to do whatever it was the goddess did when she was away from prying eyes. Kurama crossed his arms as Amaya refused to meet his gaze. The suspicion there was obvious and stung the girl's pride, but it wasn't like they were "friends". It had been years since they had even spoken to one another.

"Neither of you have proven to be very trust worthy." Kurama pointed out.

Amaya winced in response. The goddess had once led them on a wild goose chase only to it end herself rather anticlimactically. Amaya could no longer deny her growing resemblance to the goddess.

The girl sighed and complained, "You can only imagine what my love life like." She shrugged. "I take them to meet the prospective in-laws and, well, hilarity ensues."

They both smothered a round of chuckles at that. Amaya was the adoptive daughter of a priest on paper, but her family actually extended to not only a war goddess, but a whole clan of man-eating tengu. Not to mention she was also a key member in a worldwide secret psychic police and Koenma's "right hand man" in human world affairs.

Kurama cleared his throat once they were done giggling and found that the tension between them had been eased.

"How have you been?" He asked. The question was very late, but not unwarranted. He also motioned that they should rejoin their friends before any odd rumors started circulate.

Amaya let out a long exhale before she found the strength to reply. "Gods, where do I even start?" Kurama tugged on one of her long raven locks with a meaningful look of inquiry in his eyes. "Ah, right. Divine puberty is not a topic I want to get into."

"What?" Kurama had an indiscernible look on his face that zapped the girl's confidence.

"So, one moment everything's all fine and dandy," Amaya narrated. "And the next I got this really weird feeling like somebody was tickling my brain with a feather and BAM- worship me I'm a god."

By her expression Kurama could tell that she was less than thrilled by the idea.

"It took nearly ten years off father P's life and onii-sama didn't have a clue either." Amaya's voice suddenly dropped suggesting how much she was against the rash idea originally. "So we had to phone _you-know-who_."

"She must be a hit at parties." Kurama noted dryly. This time he successfully dodged the swing Amaya threw at him.

"Oh, you are hilarious." Although Amaya's tone clearly indicated that she thought otherwise. "I assure you it's a lot easier to summon a goddess than get rid of one."

"So it's really a case after all. Yusuke will help if you ask him." Kurama told her.

Amaya's expression fell and shook her head. "Youkai aren't my department," there was a sorrowful note in how she said it.

"Nor gods mine." Kurama granted.

"It's not the end of the world or anything." Amaya assured him. "It's just… a complexity."

"Enlighten me."

"I promised Koenma to keep it a secret." Amaya told him

"I should have known." Kurama frowned. "He's gotten miserly since he ascended his father's position."

"You can't really blame him." Amaya made a face. "Thanks to Moth…-er, Macha's agreed to help him on this case, he's finally caught up on paper work, but he in exchange had to promise to keep an eye on me."

"Why would he do that?" Kurama sensed there was more to this deal than the girl was telling him. He didn't think Koenma was the type to strike a deal with a loose cannon like Macha without a very compelling reason;

But then again, he _was_ the one who had made Yusuke spirit detective to begin with.

"Macha wants to take me back to her realm once my powers fully develop." Amaya rubbed her forehead. "Why couldn't I have been born a yokai? This whole part kami thing sucks."

"Free pass to heaven?" Kurama asked lighted. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"I swear I'm going to smite you." Amaya growled. "I don't want to be a kami! As long as I _don't_ use them, then the powers will eventually go away…hopefully."

"But other kami children are waking up as well?" Kurama guessed the situation.

"They're forming an alliance with Itsuki to overthrow Koenma." She paused. "Oops, that was supposed to be classified. Oh well."

"Need I say, 'dear god'?" Kurama mused.

"They're mostly harmless." Amaya waved her good arm dismissively. "Only a few have enough of a spark to do any real damage." She became very animated when she explained, "They want to unite Reikai under a single banner (like Makai did). Only the method of determining the king would be a little different. Rather than fists they'll need something else."

"Mana." Kurama deduced.

"Give the man a medal." Amaya applauded. "Macha and Koenma say if I solve this case I get to stay in human realm. Here's to boredom," Her heart did a very loud 'thump' when she realized something. She looked down so that the subtle color change on her face wouldn't be noticed. "But I think it'll suit me over all."

"Oh?" Kurama raised an eye brow.

"Oh, indeed. The heaven don't have everything." Amaya said in a very 'all that glitters is not gold' way. She slid a sneaky glance at him and asked, "Why do you think Macha's always looking for an excuse to come here?"

"Why did she come?" As Kurama thought about it he realized that the goddess rarely did anything without a hidden reason. Two-dimensionalism was not her style by any means.

"Oh, right. The switcheroo." Amaya scratched her head. "She did say she wanted to tell you something, but I don't know what it was."

"Oops, I almost forgot" Macha suddenly reappeared before them in her natural form. She yanked Kurama forward with strength far beyond what a mortal could manage and locked lips. Kurama quickly pulled away and Macha dodged the palm strike he aimed at her with a wicked chortle.

Kurama covered his mouth as a burning sensation, the mark of a seal, glowed and vanished on his tongue. Macha put a finger to her lips and said "That should keep you from telling our little secret. I won't have you foiling my plans this time, foxy." Then after a minor change of heart Macha added, "But, that mark will also act as a boost to aid in your victory." She winked. "You can share it with the others, if you like." She licked her lips and with a spine chilling evil laugh the goddess vanished into the morning light.

Amaya's face was visibly flushed as she covered her mouth in surprise. "Uh… I'll go… scout ahead! Yes, that's what I was doing."

Amaya made her escape leaving Kurama to make up his own excuses to his friends of where he had been and why.

"What's the matter girl?" Macha's voice asked wickedly in Amaya's ear. "You look like someone who just watched their _mother_ make-out with her _boyfriend_."

"Oh, no. It was very beautifully done, my praises." Amaya assured her pleasantly despite the obvious blush on her cheeks. "But does he know you like to eat _rotten skulls_ for dinner?"


	26. Part 2 Chapter X

**Chapter Ten: Itsuki**

_Once again, Kuwabara had a dream:_

**[**_Five departed ghosts were waiting their final judgment in one of the afterlife's many Gardens of Waiting. No one from team Urameshi had ever been there, but they'd heard of them from Koenma who was swamped with paperwork as usual. In these busy days high profile cases got first dibs on appointments and the rest of the less "troublesome" individuals had to sit wait. The garden was fairly small with its trees sporting big beautiful pink flowers and the blue-green grass was soft to the touch. As a whole the garden was sweet smelling and pleasant. An elderly miko had been there the longest and so she had taken on the task of consoling the new arrivals, especially a young boy child who had died by falling in a river. As the miko comforted the little boy two teenage girls sat on the grass together talking. They had been friends in life and it was only a tragic coincidence that had led them to meet again in the afterlife. Lastly a young man who had the most unfortunate of endings, murder, was examining the beautiful tree blossoms._

_"Hey, there's a snake in this tree." The young man called out to the miko. The other's looked startled. Aside from the pleasant plants there should be no other souls playing in the garden._

_"Bring it over here so I can see it, Itsuki-san." The miko told him. "It's probably just one of the garden's caretakers." Itsuki brought the creature over and just as he placed the tiny snake in the miko's hand, it bit her._

_"Ouch," One of the teen girls came over and examined the wound carefully after the snake had slithered safely away quickly._

_"Don't worry." The other girl said with a goofy smile, "It'll hurt for a bit, but it's not fatal." The other ghosts glared at her._

_"I'm glad to see death hasn't killed everyone's sense of humor." The joker muttered before sitting back down with her friend. "Speaking of which, what are you doing here?" She asked her companion. Her friend had failed to disclose how they both managed to end up dead at the same time._

_"I don't want to talk about it." Her friend replied bitterly._

_"Just relax everyone," The miko said. "You'll find your place soon."_**]**

Yusuke roughly shook his friend awake. When Kuwabara opened his eyes, all of his teammates were looking down at him.

"Are you ready?" The team captain asked.

"Yeah," Kuwabara nodded, and to himself added, _Always._

He glanced at the "masked fighter". Kurama wasn't the only one who had sensed something off. Kuwabara's focus, however, was on the girl's left arm. Something felt about it felt wrong, sick, but the human instinctively knew that there was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing anyone could do about it, but feel sympathy.

"Good," Yusuke said. "Let's go kick this guy's ass."

"Itsuki will be ready for us," Amaya cautioned them.

"Then he should have tea hot and waiting." Yusuke had the last word

* * *

><p>Itsuki's place of residence looked normal enough, for a tricked out temple of doom. Amaya was familiar with the style (considering where she grew up) but she thought the décor left much to be desired. Much of the walls and furniture was painted black.<p>

_It's a trap, _Macha warned.

"I know that," Amaya whispered. She knew her teammates did to.

It was a particular trait of Yusuke's. Oddly enough it worked. Walking boldly through the front door always did wonders for team moral and displayed confidence that certainly made an impression on one's opponent. Yusuke and Kuwabara 'got the door' by kicking it in against the hinges. Itsuki was waiting for them. This time he was alone.

"What's the matter, Itsuki?" Yusuke asked. "Your friends decided to skip out on the party?"

"Perhaps," Itsuki replied. He had changed his style of dress out of the scrappy fighting clothes and back into a suit. The sharp dressed appearance definitely made him look older. He didn't seem at all nervous that _the _legendary heroes of earth were knocking in his door. The mad-man-made-a-god still clung to the belief that his way was just.

Itsuki nodded to Amaya, "You're friend did a wonderful job of scaring them off." Then he added smugly, "But I don't need them to defeat you."

A bright circle appeared beneath the young man's feet and a dark wind of energy whipped around him as Itsuki charged up his own power. The small cyclone forced team Urameshi to take a half step back. Their guards were up.

"I'll give you the same offer I gave the great lady," Itsuki said pleasantly. "If you surrender now, the girl can keep her life."

Team Urameshi's former masked fighter smothered a cry. A sharp pain ran up the arm she had favored and kept concealed. Amaya's face paled and beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"I-it's nothing!" Amaya snapped. "Don't listen to him."

"_Don't listen to him_," Itsuki mocked in a high falsetto. "I'm impressed you held out this long. That snake bite must be _killing_ you." Itsuki laughed at his own humor. "It's something of a family recipe. Not even Ra could handle the pain."

"Bastard! When did-?" Yusuke growled at Itsuki.

"Oh, I'm very familiar with your little lady friend." Itsuki told him. "It's one thing to reject my advances, but it's something else entirely if you go against my plans." He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"You know the plan guys," Yusuke said as he charged forward.

They were in top form, as always, but a little something extra had been added to the mix. With someone to protect they found themselves fighting Itsuki with more power than usual. Itsuki sensed something odd. The girl stood off to the side and away from the fight, but that didn't mean she was doing nothing.

"Do you like my realm?" Itsuki asked the girl pleasantly as he warded off the warriors like flies.. "I believe, m'lady, your people would have called it a _síd_."

Amaya snorted in distaste. "It's missing a few skulls."

Itsuki's eyes brightened. "I know just where to get them."

"Don't think you're getting ours without a fight." Yusuke warned.

"Ah, ah, ah," Itsuki scolded them. "My realm, my rules."

"I had a feeling he'd say that." Kuwabara muttered. He, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were all on high guard. They had been in a situation like this before. During the Sensui case humans had gained the ability of "territory" where, depending on the individual, humans could form alternate dimensions each with their own special rules. The difference in scale, however, was not something to sneeze at. The tiny human territories were like comparing a match to a blow torch.

"As she said, Itsuki," Macha commented as she appeared and tended to Amaya's arm. "It leaves much to be desired."

"Who's the lady in black?" Yusuke asked aloud.

"Macha, a western war kami." Kurama told them.

The combatants all paused the moment she entered the room. Itsuki had lost interest in the mortals.

Yusuke gave his fox friend a look. "One of these days I'm going to make you show me that cheat-sheet you have with all the answers on it." He warned him. "This is just ridiculous."

Kurama shrugged without a verbal reply and returned his focus to the antics of the gods.

"Alright Mr. Mysterious," Yusuke kept badgering. "Assuming you have a life outside of playing Trivial Pursuit-"

"Now's not really the time for that, Yusuke." Kuwabara interrupted as he shifted uneasily.

"Do I make fun of your coping methods?" Yusuke asked his kitten-loving friend.

"All the time, but shouldn't be figuring out what to do?" Kuwabara glanced around trying to follow his own advice.

On one side Itsuki was poised at the ready, across from him stood Macha cracking her knuckles waiting for some to make a move, Amaya was standing off to the side and lastly team Urameshi was at the furthest point from Amaya with Itsuki inbetween. Macha had done well to insure that king Araku hadn't joined the party. He was probably still standing in his empty office ordering his guards about in all various directions.

Amaya tensed. This hadn't been a part of the plan. For all tenses and purposes they had the man in question cornered, but the problem was without a physical body (as the vision had revealed to her) there was no way to actually capture Itsuki effectively. Worse, they weren't just facing a human ghost, they were facing a god.

"It was nice of Koenma to leave _that_ part out." Amaya muttered to herself as she recalled something else.

Itsuki wasn't the only one. Macha was among them, but she was very far out of her jurisdiction. Koenma has warned her not to use her mana and breaking such a promise would not go unpunished for whatever the reason. It wasn't a simple matter. It wasn't that Macha _wouldn't_ use her mana, but _couldn't_at least not to the degree that they needed to capture the renegade god. Amaya had to think of something and think fast.

But alas, she wouldn't be given the chance.


	27. Part 2 Chapter XI

**Chapter Eleven: Macha's Anger**

Even Hiei had trouble seeing what had happened. One moment all of them were in an old fashioned Mexican stand off and the next Itsuki was healing the wounds (if you wanted to call the tiny scratches as such) that Yusuke and Kuwabara had given him. Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing in front of the kneeling Kurama as a shield. Hiei tossed away his broken sword and had a fist around the seals on his arm. Macha was kneeling on the other side of Kurama to steady the girl so the plant master could do his thing. Amaya was Macha's arms as Kurama was trying, with great worry and concentration, to stop the bleeding. Itsuki had slit her throat.

"Heh." They could see Itsuki's hands trembling as he wiped off Amaya's blood from his hand. It was impossible to tell if he was feeling sympathy for the girl or if he was just recalling his own untimely death. "It'll be hard for the little birdy to sing now. You boys are on your own now." He raised his hands. "How about you surrender now and we end all this needless fighting."

"Needless fighting?" Macha repeated in a deadly quiet tone. The men standing next to her shivered at her freezing tone. "Needless fighting… Oh you are a stupid, stupid little man."

The war goddess cradled Amaya's trembling form with a gentleness that none of the warriors there had ever seen in their lives. It was almost foreign. Macha laid the girl down carefully. She then stood up and shoved Yusuke and Kuwabara out of her path as she slowly walked towards Itsuki. Wrath seeped from the war goddess's every pour.

"Do you really not know?" She asked quietly. Her purpose, her very reason for existence, and the reason she, a goddess of war, stood before them now- surely they did not know at all. Macha screamed, "Hasn't anyone figured it out?"

They said nothing. The goddess's voice had shaken them all. The blank looks on their faces was enough of an answer and Macha's tone turned to scorn.

She said, "There is not a brain among you." (Although, to be fair, Kurama was a little occupied at the moment.) Macha twirled around and spoke with a voice full of authority. "Alright, a little math problem, three worlds, correct?"

There was silent agreement. All knew this. The three worlds were Human world, spirit world, and demon world. Macha paused to give them enough time to feel the answer. She smiled at them, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She felt so powerful and drunk on the words that were escaping from her lips.

The goddess snapped back to reality and mockingly asked, "Would you like to see a flow chart or can you dicks for brains picture it in your heads?" She paused and laughed again. "Because the next part tends to get a little complicated."

"Youkai are moving into the human realm, can't complain the more the merrier, but humans cannot move to Makai for obvious reasons." Macha explained what they already knew, but there was something in her tone that suggested that it would do them well to pay close attention.

"Humans when they die to go to spirit realm." She laughed again. "Big old fat duh, but you don't see any spirit folk getting on a bus to Tokyo." Macha tapped her chin wickedly. "Nah, they're all busy up there with their mounds of paper work. Need to collect all those human souls and ship them off to the right place." She turned and pointed to the fledging god among them. "All with the exception of little Itsuki here." Macha purred, "Can't blame the boy for natural impulses. He just needs a place to vent them is all."

"Is there a point to all this?" Hiei asked darkly.

Macha shot the little youkai a punishing glare for his interruption. "What do think," She asked smoothly. "Is going to happen ten years, a hundred years, from now with all those youkai immigrants?" She licked her lips and in a suggestive tone said, "Yusuke here already got the process going."

The goddess wasn't even close to finishing her lecture and her excitement grew as she realized she had her audience's complete attention. "Here's to progress." She winked and then her tone became suddenly serious. "Ah, and then there's the yousei waking up from their little snooze thanks to jump-the-gun over here." She glanced at Itsuki and crossed her arms. "Human population suddenly gains a level in ESP and you throw everybody into the mixing pot called earth." With each word she raised her voice

"M-Macha….st-stop…please…" On the ground in a pitifully quiet voice begged. Kurama quickly urged the girl not to speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweety," Macha told the girl in a false voice of sympathy. "But mama's hella angry now!"

Then with a voice that could have woken up all the sleeping gods Macha shouted at the men, "The dead girl lying on the floor gets it! How about you lot?" She pointed at every single fighter there in turn. "Think about it. Your souls are all heading to a place run by a kid barely out of diapers and what's the one question everybody forgot to ask?"

Kuwabara's jaw nearly fell to the floor, "…Oh my god."

Macha clapped her hands, "Close enough! Did any of you ever think to ask '_why_'?"

"Feh," Yusuke crossed his arms. "I've asked that plenty of times, but pacifier breath wouldn't give me an answer."

The ranting goddess looked directly at him and said, "Because it's not the answer that's important, but the question. Understand?"

"Clear as mud." Yusuke muttered.

"Excellent!" Macha finally smiled. "Let's continue." She turned back to Itsuki. "You've obviously mastered the gods' eye to some extent, would you kindly tell everybody the fate of Makai in the next 2.73549286592438912 billion years?"

"That's impossible," Itsuki growled. "Nobody can see that far."

"Not that you were ever looking there to begin with." Macha replied sourly. "It's called 'speculation' genius. Let's suppose for a moment that the reason you don't see anything is because there's nothing there. Makai goes poof and where have all the youkai gone?" She shrugged. "Well provided that mankind hasn't exploded the earth by then, the answer should be obvious. Are we seeing a pattern yet? A planet of diverse intelligent species with superhuman abilities and probably smells."

"Wait, wait, back up." Kuwabara finally go the hint. "You're saying that earth becomes the new Makai?" The other three visibly twitched in response to the description of their ancestral home.

"Give the man a golden star!" Macha declared. "All that college education clearly has not gone to waste." And then with a smirk she added smugly, "But don't leave to take a piss yet because I'm just getting started boys and girls."


	28. Part 2 Chapter XII

**Chapter Twelve: The Gaia Plan**

"Earth becomes the new Makai and Reikai becomes the new Earth!" The mortals couldn't believe their ears.

"You said, not me, but that appears to be the jist of it." Macha shrugged in spite of herself. " And why not? Reikai's already got a huge stock pile of souls willing and ready to go." The goddess paced a little and put her hands in her pocket. Goddess or not, she still had her limits. She looked at them sheepishly. "You'd have to ask the man upstairs to be sure, though." Macha confessed. "My status as a goddess is rather... well let's just say it's not my jurisdiction to know such things."

"A new Reikai," Yusuke mused. "I'm guessing that's not as easy as it sounds."

"Eons ago my kind struck a deal with mankind." Macha explained. "I suspect that both had something the other needed." As to what that particular something was the goddess couldn't say. The plans were already in place by the time she was born. Her orders were to aid humanity for reasons unknown, but it sounded like fun so she and the other gods had agreed. What she did know, however, was that there are two versions of the story of creation. One where the world was born and the gods created from it and the other were the gods created the world. Who is to say that both are not correct?

"Like I said," The goddess slid her gaze back to the dumbfounded Itsuki. "Someone just jumped the gun was all."

"I won't be deceived by your lies!" Itsuki finally snapped out of his confusion and shouted, "It's impossible!"

"Says the dead man up walking around and saying he's god." Macha muttered as she twirled her hair.

"Would you all just **shut up**?" Amaya growled as she tried to free herself from Kurama's hold.

Kurama's skills hadn't been enough to stop the bleeding from Amaya's wound. Even he did not know what forces had miraculously kept the girl alive. Somehow the Amaya managed to say conscious, but her head was pounding, aching as a voice screamed inside of her. She wanted silence, she wanted to sleep, she wanted-

"Silence mortal trash!" Itsuki ordered.

"Macha," Kurama was also getting tired of the stalemate. The goddess had been very useful in explaining the motivations behind Reikai, but it did little to aid them in the situation now. The bleeding from Amaya's wound couldn't be stopped. In less than a few minutes the girl would surely die.

It was at that moment that Kurama realized something. Amaya's life force was growing weaker, but Macha's image remained unchanged. Based on the knowledge he possessed Macha should at least be feeling some effect, unless…!

It was only centuries of experience that allowed Kurama to keep his expression in check, but surprise is a hard emotion to conceal and Macha was not fooled for an instant. The goddess chuckled.

"I never said that she was _my_ vessel." Macha was obviously pleased by her own shenanigans. "I just said that she's my _everything_. She is the physical proof of the love I once shared with that beautiful man. My-."

"Don't call me that!" Amaya protests interrupted what the goddess was going to say, but her mortal shell was giving out. She didn't want to lose it, her mortal identity, but it was nearly time. The fragile disguise would soon give out and "Amaya" would be dead and something else entirely would awaken.

Ituski also looked stunned, then surprised, and then out right furious, but most of all a wave of panic overtook the young god. Macha could talk big, but over all she posed no threat to his goals without exhausting all her mana. This new development, however, was another matter entirely. Itsuki didn't even take the time to consider his actions.

He had to destroy them and he had to do it now. These mere mortals were shaking the very foundations of his power. His heritage wouldn't be enough to salvage his grand plans if another deity awakened. Collecting as much power as he could Itsuki focused the holy light within him and fired it upon Team Urameshi.

It was, for the most part, forbidden for a kami to kill a mortal, but there are worst fates than death. Itsuki's plan was to curse them. The bright light that enveloped the realm would spell out doom to all it touched. Team Urameshi would die. It could be a bus or a plague or Itsuki could simply trap them forever in this realm he had created, but either way there were no forces on earth that could match the fury of a god save for the love of a goddess.

"Who…are you?" Kurama whispered to the black-winged spirit that shielded him and his friends from Itsuki's curse. The beautiful figure bore some resemblance to Macha, but the similarity was only slight. The gentle point to her cream colored ears and sun golden eyes made the spirit seem alien to both humans and youkai alike. The blood soaked clothes had been replaced by black fur garments and her hair reached well past her waist in silky black waves.

Once she was certain that the mortals had not been affected by Itsuki's cures the young goddess leaned down and whispered in Kurama's ear with a voice that sounded like the soft drumming of marching war drums.

"Just a spirit," She said softly. "An observer and nothing more."

"You-" Kurama started speak and was silenced by a slender finger.

"Shhh-" The winged spirit warned. "I'm not the nicest person when I first wake up. You wouldn't want to anger me."

"T-t-that's impossible!" Itsuki stammered as the black-clad being stood up to face her advisory.

"Un contrare," The winged woman scolded in a seductive tone. "You've done well to awaken _me_ from my somnolence. That's quite the achievement."

"But I can't see you! The god's eye should be flawless!" Ituski argued unable to admit to himself that the being before them was in another league entirely. "You can't possibly have any powers to oppose me!"

"Foolish boy," The young woman purred. "I don't…but they do." She pointed to where Yusuke and the others were sitting up.

"Dammit, why does it feel like I've be run over by a train?" Yusuke groaned. Itsuki's blast had missed it mark, but the force had knocked the targets about quite a bit, with the exception of Kurama who had been fortunate enough to be directly next to the force that had shielded them.

Itsuki was in a panic. His plans had been utterly destroyed. He wasn't prepared to deal with this kind of deity. "How?" Itsuki stuttered. "Where-?"

"Oh, I've been around, here and there." The winged deity said lightly. "The Greeks called me _Alala_, the Romans preferred _Ululare_. It's not my true name, but I'm not picky." Her sweet smile was far more unnerving than any weapon.

"War-cry." Itsuki said her title flatly. The lesser god backed away slowly as he suddenly felt a wave of terror.

"If you prefer," The goddess winked. "Now we seem to have a problem. You see…." She hid her expression with one hand. "I don't have any particular interest in what you intended to do. You could have damned the world to hell for all I care."

("Kinda sucks considering the world is resting on our shoulders" Kurwabara muttered.)

'War-cry' peaked through her fingers to send a deadly glare at Itsuki. "Just know that it was so terribly rude of you to wake me up."

Macha cleared her throat. "Please allow me to introduce my daughter." The older goddess placed herself between the mortals and her precious gem. "Unlike yourself, Itsuki, my girl's divinity is one hundred percent authentic. I should know. I gave her the ambrosia myself."

"You unscrupulous, black hearted, bitch." Ituski growled.

Macha giggled. "Such flattery," she snickered. "I am unworthy of your poetry." Her expression became serious when she added, "There was one slight side effect though. Occupational hazard, I'm afraid, when dealing with war types."

"Your point?" Itsuki growled.

"Don't get me wrong I love the girl to bits," Macha said sheepishly. "But if you haven't guessed by now she's utterly insane." In spite of herself Macha let out a maniacal laugh herself completely amused by the whole situation.

"I've never heard that." Itsuki accused. "You must be bluffing."

"We don't like to air the family laundry, deary." Macha replied dismissively. "And unfortunately you just offed her precious vessel. Custom job too. My guess is she's gonna be pretty pissed."

"Absolutely livid." War-cry replied quietly as her eyes glowed.


	29. Part 2 Chapter XIII

**Chapter Thirteen: An Inevitable Demotion**

Amaya couldn't see Itsuki's blade as it stole her life. She could only feel her life's blood flowing out of her with all her memories, happiness, and everything that she was pool into red.

The tengu, her human classmates, her team, and all things slowly flowed away leaving behind an empty shell and darkness.

Once the suffocating things had been stripped away, the tiny everlasting glimmer in her soul could at last ignite into a powerful blaze and the secret that had been sealed away for thousands of years once again made its way free.

_"She's beautiful." Nemed said in awe as he held a tiny bundle gently in his hands. "She looks just like you."_

_"But I've no doubt she's every bit like you." Macha replied shaking her head at her husband's antics._

_Nemed smiled. "We will raise the flags. Call up the warriors! Let the Formorians know true fear once they hear our little battle song."_

_Macha smiled now too. "That's a good name. We shall call her…"_

"War-cry," Itsuki growled her name in disgust. It was obvious from the look on his face that he was not pleased with the sudden turn of events. The newly awakened goddess held a certain majesty about her like the dark blanket of night as she laughed. She turned her shining eyes so that she could examine the mortals' reactions in a side glance. Some of her more _human_emotions still lingered, but they would be squelched soon by the promise of ultimate power. War-cry let out a long exhale as her mother bragged on.

"Absolutely livid." War-cry whispered feeling the anger seep from inside her belly turning into power. "I had no desire to awaken from my mortal dream." The winged goddess lifted her slender arms to the sky woefully and flapped her black wings. "What a dream…"

"Y-You you don't have power over me! You can't stop me!" Itsuki protested. It was over. All his self-preservation instincts told him that. This was his realm and so he had nowhere to run.

"True, I cannot wield great powers and such." The new goddess confessed. Her cryptic tone told Itsuki that such a technicality wouldn't be a problem in the slightest. Instead the lovely war goddess pointed to team Urameshi and said, "My power is theirs."

"Let it be known that the most feared type of deity is the one that sides with man." Macha chuckled. Those deities in the past that had rejected the age old principal were labeled as devils and hunted down to destruction. As such the support class, like the girl, was by far the most to be feared. It was a shame Itsuki and his little band of followers hadn't realized it. War-cry poured all her power into Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama until it flowed out of their every pore. Their natural talents increased tenfold and their strength so much so that they all feared their minds would break. It was only the goddesses' voices that saved them from power driven madness.

"This is but a loan," War-cry warned. "It is yours so that you may defeat him."

Macha cackled. "But I must warn you will not come out unscathed."

"To know such strength will become an addiction to the weak minded." War-cry agreed. "You will know it once and never again. Fear yourselves more than this man and I shall offer you victory."

"And I offer you my favor." Macha agreed. Itsuki broke out into a cold sweat. His real foes were the girls, but now the mortals stood in his way.

"I won't be manipulated." Hiei warned the ladies and both goddesses shrugged in unison.

"You need to defeat him if you wish to go home." Macha replied nonchalantly. "By no means would I ever ask a _man_to fight on my behalf."

"Take the gift, warriors," War-cry whispered with her eyes glittering in mirth. "It shall be the last battle of the tournament. Shall we give a grand prize to the winner, mother?"

"Sounds fair," Macha agreed with a playful wink. "And I think I know just the thing."

"Such things always have a price." Kurama said quietly never relaxing his caution.

War-cry replied smoothly, "It has already been paid." Her fingers brushed over her chest. The hollow cavity beneath her breasts was _dead_ silent.

* * *

><p>Once again it was Yusuke who made the decision for his team. Rather than hesitating over "complicated matters" he came to a swift conclusion. He had no intention of dying and wasn't planning on spending the rest of his life trapped in Reikai. Defeating Itsuki was the easy answer. Unlike Macha and War-cry, who obviously had a good deal more experience in using their divine gifts, Itsuki was practically flailing around like a child in a tantrum. However, Itsuki definitely wasn't going down without a fight. He was still a god and mad as hell.<p>

"Rei-gun!" Yusuke fired his signature at the god. The blast of power forced the god back leaving him unprepared for the assaults of the other three.

Kuwabara stumbled slightly as his own spirit sword nearly overwhelmed him, but the two youkai were prepared and covered for him. Itsuki screamed in rage with a cry that was so alien that his attackers faltered a bit. Hiei's dragon duo was bursting at the seams of the bindings that barely contained them. Kurama's wit was always in top form which let him keep two or three steps ahead of the now seemingly childish god. Kuwabara was quick to recover and regained mastery of his abilities forcing Ituski back as his team captain powered up for the big finish.

Lastly Yusuke, whose ancestor was godlike in his own way, was not one to be trifled with. Each punch he delivered was backed up by his hero's spirit. Both Macha and her daughter knew the worth of such a thing, but Itsuki did not. Itsuki had been too infatuate with his own power and was blind to the brilliance before him. The god's weakened defenses were soon shattered and all the deranged deity could do was fall to his knees and weep, but this did not mean victory for team Urameshi. The god's power fluxed wildly out of control searing the combatants. The pure light was awe inspiring and terrifying. Then at last the Itsuki fell and didn't rise again.

"Watch it!"

A single moment of miscalculation nearly cost Yusuke his life, but War-cry was quick to intervene. A black snake, Itsuki's last follower and last ace in the hole, rose up from behind the fallen god's body with venomous fangs bared. The winged goddess shoved the mortal leader out of her way so that the unsightly scaled creature bit her right pinky finger rather than Yusuke's neck which had been the beast's intended target. War-cry scream nearly stopped the hearts of all who heard it before Hiei decapitated the creature. Macha flew to her daughter's side with lines of worry marring her beautiful face.

"C-cut it…off…." War-cry hissed in pain, but it was too late. The poison had seeped into her finger turning it black. This venom was different from the pain bite her mortal form had received earlier. This snake was a god-killer. Furious War-cry turned to Yusuke and shrieked, "You foolish _man_! You would be dead, but now I will be the one to pay the price for your stupidity. How do you expect to repay me?"

Terrified Yusuke scrabbled backwards. The half unconscious Itsuki was unable to move, but also felt the full force of the enraged goddess. The defeated god trembled in fear, but a smug expression formed on his bruised face.

"Ah-! Ha haha." Itsuki laughed quietly. "This is perfect! This is-"

"Oh, just shut up already." Macha gave him a quick blow to the head to shut him up.

"An eye? A lung? Ten years of your life?" War-cry took a step with each question until she could look Yusuke in the eye. "Or perhaps you'd do better to become my servant for the rest of your pathetic mortal life."

The rest of team Urameshi were about to protest when War-cry pinched her "team captain" playfully on the cheek.

"Just kidding!" She smiled in a manner that was eerily similar to Amaya's. The goddess dropped down to rest her elbows on her knees and looked at them innocently. "Awww, you guys didn't really think I was a bad guy did ya?" War-cry stuck her lip out in a pout. "Come'on, I'm like your biggest fan!"

A wave of relief rolled over them all. The fight was over and the tension was released. It was then that they noticed that the goddess has taken back her power. The cunning manner in which she did meant that they would feel no ill effects from the sudden shift. Had it happened any other way it was very likely the mortal would have suffered from the withdraw, but this way it felt no different than their natural adrenaline wearing off, although they all felt very, very, tired. War-cry looked at them tenderly and her teammates practically fell over relaxed.

"You see?" Macha threw up her hands exasperated. "She would rather be _mortal_than have all that power. She truly is crazy." The goddesses sighed, but not unhappily. "Ah, just like her father."

A sudden flux in the dimension space alerted the goddesses that another, much more "powerful" deity had appeared. Bright lights and fanfair signaled the arrival of the one and only ruler of Reikai.

"You're late, Koenma." War-cry scolded as Koenma tugged on his shirt collar. Seven shining shinigami figures dressed completely in black stood by his side. Macha raised an eyebrow. These were not the cheerful oarswomen that Yusuke and company were familiar with. A blond man and a red haired woman stood out the most among the seven. Macha glanced at the western looking duo and knew without a doubt that they were "gifts" from the other death gods. This was irrefutable proof that Koenma's ascension to the throne had at last been recognized by all.

"My self and the Rekai special forces spent the last few weeks sifting through the piles of dust called 'records' to find what we needed." Koenma replied tartly. "But, we found it."

"It?" Yusuke asked. "And hello Mr. Late-Again." The two foreigners in Koenma's entourage smothered amused snickers, but with a quick glare from Koenma instantly silenced them.

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth Yusuke," Koenma replied. "That causes me more paper work than you could ever dream, Yusuke. Our lady friends are merely one example."

"Itsuki is restrained as you requested," Macha said as if she alone were responsible for the rogue god's capture.

"Right." Koenma rolled up his sleeves. "Two seals coming up." And Koenma proceeded to make himself useful.

Once both Itsuki and Amaya were properly sealed and returned to their mortal forms, Koenma and his seven attendants hulled the rouge god back to the underworld. Before he left Koenma turned to Macha.

"This is the last of our dealings goddess," Koenma warned her. "Our business is done."

"Agreed." Macha replied. "I'll see the mortals home and send you the bill in the mail."


	30. Part 2 Chapter XIV

**Chapter Fourteen: The end of Team Urameshi**

When her wings vanished Amaya was easily able to return to her mortal form and personality. Her hair, however, remained long. "This is getting old," She muttered as she examined the silky strands. "I _like_my hair short."

"So long, _goddess_." Kurama's tone indicated that the acquaintance was still not one he favored to have.

"Bah, I'm not really goddess anymore." Macha said sourly as she tried to fix the wrinkles in her dress.

"Oh?" Kurama asked.

"I am," Macha's eyes twinkled. "A yousei, for lack of a better term, but that's not all that I am." She stood proudly with one hand on her hip and the other over her heart. "From the day I was born until the end of all time I have always been-" She dropped to her knees and bowed to the mortals. "I shall always be humanity's faithful servant." She smirked. "The occasional kick in the ass is just a courtesy call."

"Macha…" Amaya began to say, but her voice trailed off sadly.

Sudden Macha knocked them both over the head with her fists. "Enough. It's not like this is good-bye forever." Amaya rubbed her sore skull and looked at the former goddess resentfully.

"It's not like Rekai is that far away." Macha scoffed. "It takes longer to fly from Japan to America-" Macha stopped speaking as a sudden pulse of power ran through her.

"Macha?" Amaya was startled. It was very much unlike the former goddess to leave a lecture unfinished.

"Uh, heh, heh," Macha placed a palm over her heart and gave a weak chuckle. "Well, well, my, my," The woman shook as she laughed. "My friends I fear that this _is_the last time we'll meet. My purpose has been served."

"What's going on?" Yusuke and the rest backed slowly away from the cackling form.

"Isn't it obvious, detective?" Macha asked as her skin began to pale to a shade whiter than bone. "I'm dying."

"How's that…possible?" The mortals stared at her in shock. This devilish woman that had toyed with them, taunted them, and turned their very reality upside down was now telling them she was dying. An immortal now claimed she was able to die.

"Ah, I am no more immortal than a lived long tree." Macha confessed. "There was but one single thread that tied me to this world and now my revenge is complete. I've no more promises to keep me here."

"Revenge?" Amaya asked bitterly. "What that your only reason?"

"The humans…who betrayed me…" Macha's breath was becoming shallow and her body transparent. "Humans are no more… a new…people will…"

It was Amaya's turn to cradle Macha in her arms. With her last breath Macha imparted one last gift on her daughter. A message that made Amaya smile for even in her last moments Macha was forever fond of her tricks.

"Hey, guys." Kuwabara's sixth sense was warning him that the time to leave was quickly approaching. At that moment the false realm Ituski had created was beginning to crumble.

"Time to go!" Yusuke ordered although he hadn't the faintest idea of where the exit was.

"This way!" Amaya pointed in the proper direction. As the realm crumbled around them into darkness a light could be seen at the end of a passage.

"This path will take you back to human world," Amaya told them just before they reached the edge. Being the fastest Hiei crossed over first and was followed by Kuwabara.

However, rather than following his friends Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't missed the subtle clue in the girl's voice. "Excuse me?" He asked as he turned to the girl. He crossed his arms and looked at his female teammate sternly.

"I can't go any further." Amaya replied softly as she hid her hands behind her back.

"And why might that be?" Yusuke demanded as he grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her. He wasn't about to lose another teammate. His pride wouldn't let him.

Amaya brushed off his hands and took a step backwards. "You misunderstand, detective. I've had no intention of going back from the beginning." The doorway was beginning to close leaving no time for debate. "I made a bet. If I could solve this case without awakening then I would be allowed to stay in human world. I lost… It's not to honor the bet. I'd never settle for a silly reason as that." She paused and exhaled her breath before confessing. "I simply have no desire to return. It's one of the side effects…I guess. Love and peace cannot exist in the same realm as I, the daughter of war."

"That's…" Yusuke wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "Do you really have no one waiting for you to return on earth?"

Amaya shook her head. "I said all my goodbyes beforehand. They all knew my chances of coming back were slim and with Ituski gone the other yousei won't make trouble," She paused. "Well, no more trouble than usual."

"Alright, alright, I get it." Yusuke grumbled as he scratched his head. "See you around, _Detective_."

Amaya grinned. "It's been a pleasure, _Detective_."

Yusuke chuckled before he crossed over to the other side. Kurama was the last. He just shook his head not willing to make a mountain out of the matter and stepped one foot through the threshold. Amaya quickly grabbed his arm to hold him back. Her kiss was much gentler than Macha's had been and a blue seal formed in his mind,

_Not in this life time warrior,_ War-cry's voice melted in Kurama's mind like ice onto fire. _I am indeed attracted to the man you are. However, what I am _most_ interested in is the man you_ will be. _Until then_-

Amaya's lips brushed against his ear. "Your mother," She whispered. "_She already knows.__"_

Out of the corner of his eye Kurama saw the girl's face as she shoved him through the portal. It froze in his mind like a photograph, but it was too late. The portal closed and team Urameshi was back standing in the center of the ring. The Dark Tournament was over.

* * *

><p>"You gonna be okay?" Yusuke asked his unusually quiet friend. They were all grief-stricken by the loss of yet another comrade. Thankfully the closing ceremonies of the tournament had been put on hold until Araku's people could unravel the mystery of the unusual happenings.<p>

"And the kami wonder why mankind has turned against them," Kurama muttered. To Yusuke he nodded and said. "Yes, I'm fine. We should-"

"Hey! There you all are!" Rinku exclaimed as he found the missing team. "Everyone! They're over here!" He called to the search team made up of none other than the injured parties of the tournament. Team Urameshi exchanged puzzled glances as their youkai friends ran up to greet them not only with big grins, but all of them were miraculously healed.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked when he saw both Jin and Toya out of their casts and back on their feet. "I thought you guys would be down for the count for another three days!"

"We thought so too, but-!" Jin shrugged and then flexed. "I feel like me old self! Even better actually!" His ears were wiggling in excitement.

"Our guys are in shipshape too!" Rinku nodded. "It was totally weird. One minute they were in the ICU and the next they were up demanding a huge plate of burgers!"

"Heck, I'm ready to fight a whole 'nother tournament by myself!" Jin bragged as he laughed. Team Urameshi laughed too, but after exchanging quick glances they all nodded and then relayed the bad news to their hyped up friends.

"I'm afraid we'll have to sit this one out, Jin, Toya, Riku." Yusuke told them and the rest of his team, even Hiei, nodded in agreement.

"What?" Rinku demanded and the rest of the youkai looked crest fallen. "What's going on?"

Yusuke motioned to his team. "As you can see, we don't have enough people. Team Urameshi is going to have to withdrawal."

"hmf," Hiei scoffed and turned to leave. It was about time he returned to Makai anyway. "I'm tired of babysitting these guys. I'm going to fight on my own from now on." He hadn't forgotten what it felt like having all that power from the goddess within him and secretly he swore he would obtain that power again all on his own.

"Yup it's been fun," Kuwabara agreed. "But legends die young so I better retired before that happens. I don't want to leave Yukina alone in this cruel world." Although, the ice-maiden would hardly be "alone". The other youkai were stunned. Yusuke was actually turning down the chance to brawl? The apocalypse was surely at hand.

Kurama chuckled, "It seems we got a prize after all."

Yusuke waved goodbye to their shocked, but understanding, friends. "What's that?" He asked his fox-like companion.

Kurama didn't answer right away and spared a glance at the sky. "A divine blessing maybe? Whatever the reason, it seems Macha provided us with the one prize the tournament committee couldn't."

"Peace." Kuwabara nodded sensing something too on the breeze. "It'll take some getting used to, but I think we'll like it."

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed. "I think you're right." Suddenly Yusuke's phone buzzed and he picked it up. "Hello? Yeah…WHAT?"

"What is it Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked his friend in great concern. Surely fate wouldn't as cruel as to dump another end-of-the-world disaster on their laps just as they resigned themselves to retirement.

Yusuke's face was deathly pale as he turned to his friends. Huge drops of sweat could be seen forming on his brow. He wiped his forehead quickly before stuttering out, "Keiko…twins…I-I…" He took a deep breath, "I'm a dad!"

"What?"

Part Two: The End


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue****:**

Amaya watched her team return to the land of the living and let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew," She said. "I didn't think I could hold back any longer. That would have been awkward."

The girl took a deep breath before returning to her natural goddess form. She stretched her wings and glanced about the dark realm in disappointment. "I loved that body…It'll take me a_ hundred years_ to find one just as suitable." War-cry's mouth twitched as she sensed another presence. "Were you sent by Koenma?"

"Ah, I've be been discovered." The red haired shinigami reappeared. "Didn't you want to return to the human world?"

"No," War-cry shook her head. "I'm fine with things as they are and I can't return to the human world like this."

"Too Painful?" The shinigami asked noting the black mark on the girl's hand. The snake's poison had yet to subside.

"No, it's just weird." War-cry also looked at her hand. If it weren't for that she would have gladly returned, but circumstances had changed. "Besides, Koenma did a crappy sealing job." War-cry muttered.

"I heard that." Once again the young ruler of the spirit realm stood beside them. "_Some_ people are just obeisant. Ah, but you're more than welcome to return with us. I promise I won't make you work or anything…it's just it's the least I could do considering the crimes of _my_ ancestors as well." Koenma extended his hand to her. "You'd be more than welcome in Reikai, Amaya."

"Amaya" bow before the young ruler.

"Certainly sir." War-cry said. "Amaya" was indeed a beautiful name. It would be a shame to leave it behind.

"My my," The shinigami raised an eyebrow. "You agreed rather quickly. Didn't you have your eyes on a certain fox?"

"Oh please." The young goddess sighed. "I hold great respect for both Kitajima and Kurama. Not to mention I adore Shiori." She put a hand on her hip and shook a finger at the girl. "It's of no concern to me how he chooses to spend his mortal time." Her expression finally turned smug. "After all, I _am_ a goddess. I've all the time in the world. I can wait." _Just as long as it's not _too_ long,_ she amended silently without glancing at the ticking time bomb on her hand. Once the poison spread to her heart it would do the impossible. It seemed Itsuki had managed to "kill" the goddess in the end. "I'll just seduce his reincarnation, if I have to."

"Women are really scary sometimes," Koenma shook his head in a manner that made them both laugh.

"Then be glad we're on your side, Koenma-sama." The shinigami giggled.

"Indeed." Amaya agreed and remembered something her mother had said. "For us peace and love cannot coexist within the same realm. The resulting friction has a name and it is a close companion with death."

"War." Koenma said flatly although he didn't enjoy the relationship any more than she did. "In a hundred years the worst is yet to come, but for now we'll let our mortal friends enjoy the luxury of a life of peace. In time we'll call on them again."

Amaya smiled as she took Koenma's hand. "Yes, we'll meet them again, in time."


	32. Bonus Chapters

**Bonus Chapter: The Book of Invasions**

_The story begins with a piece of land, and island, a small fragment of heaven that somehow found its way to earth and was accidentally discovered by a small band of mortals._

"Whatcha reading onii-san?" A pair of big brown eyes suddenly stared up at Kurama from under the book that he was reading. This would have startled him, if not for the fact that he had already sensed his young companion's presence. Sadao Urameshi had yet to master the art of hiding his aura.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Kurama." Keiko Urameshi, the wife of Kurama's good friend Yusuke Urameshi, apologized as she scooped up the toddler. The poor young woman (bless her heart) not only had to take care of a husband who just refused to grow up, but now she had a pair of twin toddlers to chase after. "I can't tell who's worse; him or his father."

"It's alright, Keiko-chan." Kurama told her. "Perhaps this will entertain them until Yusuke gets back from Genkai's temple."

Keiko sighed, "Alright, sorry to be a bother. I'll be right back. Chiko, Sadao. You two be good!"

"Yesh mommy," The twins replied and sat down next to Kurama who suppressed a chuckle as he flipped open the old book.

_Many many years ago, so far in fact that those who dared to call themselves "gods" can barely recall, the oceans began to rise. They rose so quickly that the ancient peoples believed that the titans were flooding the whole world.__To escape this terrible fate they boarded their boats and placed their fates in the hand of their mother, the sea..._

* * *

><p><em>The tribe of Cessair were first.<em>Father Patrick read as he waited in a small church. It didn't quite feel right reading a book on heretics, but somehow the occasion had drawn him to it.

_Cessair, the granddaughter of Noah. Her father was denied a place on the ark, and so she told him to build an idol. They were lead to the island by her guardian daemon, Fintan, after sailing for seven years, but in the end the trip was in vain. Their numbers were too few to sustain themselves and all died in the great flood except for Fintan who survived by changing into salmon._

"Father Patrick?" A young man, Mitsuya, the leader of Amaya's former band poked his head in. "I-It's time. I-I..."

Amaya's "accident" had come as a shock to them all. Tears started to well up in the young man's eyes. The pressure of the grave atmosphere was getting to him. It had already been over a year since they gave her a proper burial. Her sudden death skyrocketed the band's name into complete fame, but it took some convincing from Father Patrick just to keep the band together in honor of her memory. They would visit her grave once a month as thanks. Father Patrick patted the young man on the back.

"Don't worry, she's in a better place than us." Father Patrick said suppressing the urge to add I hope. as an afterthought.

At least Macha was kind enough to give them something to bury. The corpse was beautifully preserved giving the girl an unearthly appearance, but it was not nearly as beautiful as the winged figure that bowed and kissed Father Patrick on the cheek before the she and Macha vanished back to where they had tengu then escorted the priest back down the mountain vowing to seal it off completely afterward. They were done with the dealings of men and mortals.

"How would you like to hear a very old story?" Father Patrick asked the young man and handed the book to him.

* * *

><p>"All life was born from the sea," Koenma mused.<p>

"Lord Koenma," His blue haired servant, Botan, asked curiously.

"I was just thinking." Koenma replied. "I'm surprised how quiet it's been since those two… no since they all left. It makes me wonder if there really is a new spirit world waiting to be born. The universe is a big place, Botan. It's our sacred duty to make sure that human souls don't become lost in the abyss."

"Will they… will the other kami come back?" Botan asked curiously. She wanted to ask where they all had gone, but it wasn't her place.

"Amaya promised that if humans ever needed them, they would return." Koenma replied. "But not until then. Please continue reading, Botan. It's so peaceful I might just finish this batch of paper work and catch up on my research."

"Yes, sir." Botan replied. "Fintan's story made it to Greece, where the sons and daughters of chaos ravaged the land."

_Those that aided humans were named "daemons" and those that opposed humans were called, "demons". Partholón the son of a man and a daemon (something unthinkable in those times) killed his parents on the orders of the Titain-like beings that ruled them. He was a war spirit, but he rebelled against chaos and disorder and vowed to free himself from the old ways. Some of the Makhai (singular form being "Machê") followed him. Partholón lost an eye in the affair, __  
><em>_but Fintan's stories of an island of peace finally reached his ears..._

* * *

><p><em>Partholón set out with 1,000 followers,<em>Mitsuya read as he waited for his train to arrive. It was cold and raining, making the platform feel even more crowded and uncomfortable. His spiky hair was beginning to droop as the gel was getting wet making him look more like a bum than a rock star. The book gave him a small sense of privacy and solitude.

_But the island paradise had not been empty in the time since Fintan fled from it. The Fomorians, great giants and sons of the sea, no less than ugly demons (although some stories mention some Fomori as beautiful) claimed the island's shores. However, in a short three years Partholón and his followers managed to defeat the Fomori in the first battles ever to be fought there. It would not be the last.__When Partholón arrived there were three lakes, nine rivers, and one plain on the island. He and his people cleared four more plains and seven more lakes. His people multiplied from 1,000 to 4,000 and then 9,000. But a mere 120 years after Partholón's own untimely death, all his people were slain in less than a week by plague._

"Omf!" Someone bumped into Mitsuya knocking him out of his book drawn trance.

"Watch where you're going!" The man who ran into him scolded. Mitsuya glared at the man before shoving the book into his bag to finish later, but as he boarded the train his bag was jostled about harshly. The book fell to ground with no one sparing it so much as a glance.

* * *

><p>"But one man survived." Macha explained to her wide eyed audience. "Tuan, Partholón's nephew, though a series of animal transformations he survived the centuries until he was reborn in the 6th century and all he had seen he remembered. Thus Partholón's story was preserved."<p>

The dragon girl and dream kami clapped. "Tell us another!"

"Something with love in it." The dream kami sighed.

"No, something funny!" the dragon protested.

Then all went quite as Battlesong whispered behind them, "Something tragic." A shiver ran down their spines and Macha looked at her daughter thoughtfully.

"Alright," Macha said with a slight smile on her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Nearly thirty years after the death of the last of Partholon's followers, Nemed and his warriors ride across the coast of the Caspian Sea<em>_"Sir, there's a woman being attacked over there." One of the Nemedians points to a group a small ways up the coast while Nemed shields his eyes from the setting sun.__"No..." Another warrior says as they watch a moment. "It looks like a lone woman is attacking a group of pirates. These are dangerous parts. We should move on sir... Sir? Lord Nemed?" Before his warriors can gather their wits their leader is already riding ahead to join the fray.__By the time he arrives at the shoreline the woman is the only one standing. Her black hair swirls around her face like a mist. She glares at the young man who approached her so boldly and points a spear at him.__"If you are not a sailor, friend," She says. "Then I have no use for you."__Nemed looks over at the blue sea and the beautiful woman before him. "Why do you wish to cross the ocean?"__"I'm looking for my old man." The woman tells him. "He left for the seas long ago with 1,000 of my people and none have returned."__"Your father?" Nemed asks surprised and then the woman realizes something and shakes her head.__"I forget the simplicity of mortals," She sighs. "I am Macha. Who might you be warrior?"__He dismounts and takes her bloody hand in his. With his heart pounding Nemed looks the young woman in the eyes and says to her in a soft voice, "Macha, your hair is the most beautiful I've ever seen. It's like the night itself."__Macha stares at him for a moment. Finally she says, "And your hair, sir warrior, is like the moonlight."__And with that she punched him._

* * *

><p>The kami children stared at Amaya expectantly. Amaya's trickster compainion raised her eyebrows signaling that the girl should continue. Finally after a moment of awkward silence she sighed.<p>

"After Macha died," Amaya said picking up the story. "Nemed remarried. Artur was his first son to be born in the new land."

_In his time Nemed cleared 12 more plains and four lakes and built two royal forts, but a mere 19 years after arriving, Nemed died of plegue with 3,000 of his people._

* * *

><p>"That's a weird place to keep a book." Kuwabara said and picked the poor lost manuscript off the sidewalk and randomly flipped open to where the bookmark was. "Hmm..."<p>

_After the death of their leader, the Nemedians were oppressed by the Formori. Once a year they forced the Nemedians to give two-thirds of their children, wheat and milk as an offering.__Two-hundred and seven years after Nemed's death the Nemedians revolted against their oppressors with 60,000 warriors lead by three champions. They managed to kill half of the Formori oppressors, but in the end only 36 Nemedian warriors escaped to the sea and the island was empty for two hundred years._

"What's that Kuwabara?" A gentle woman's voice asked curiously.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara exclaimed in delight nearly dropping the poor abused book again. "I found this laying on the ground."

"Maybe Kurama will know what to do with it." Yukina suggested as she looked the cover over. "It seems pretty old. Kurama and Yusuke are visiting the temple today."

"Yeah, Keiko told me." Kuwabara nodded and escorted his little lady friend back inside.

…

"When Macha returned to the island with my brothers and sisters, the children of Danu-" Amaya explained.

"Danu?" Red asked confused. The idea of spirit lineages was still hard for her to understand.

"By this time," Another kami told her, "The Titians and rulers of old had been over thrown and the pantheons rose up to serve both mortals and themselves."

"Indeed, indeed," Amaya grinned thinking back. She had always thought her own history was boring, but she then realized how close she had come to repeating it. "Nuada was our king at the time. Now, as I was saying-"

_In the 200 year absence of the Nemedians a new people had come, the Fir Bolg. Former slaves of Greece they followed the trail of the Nemedians back to the island and settled.__The Tuatha Dé Danann came from the north from four mythical cities, Falias, Gorias, Murias and Finias, where they acquired their occult skills and attributes. __Yukina flipped the page in curiosity. __Lead by their king, Nuada, they battled the native Fir Bolg for the land.__During the battle Nuada lost an arm to the Fir Bolg champion, Sreng, and in the hopes of reconciling relations with the Fomorians a half Tuatha Dé Danann half Fomorian named Bres became the king.__However, Bres made the Tuatha Dé Danann pay tribute to the Fomorians and work as slaves. He neglected his duties as a king. A poet of Tuatha Dé Danann, Cairbre, wrote a scathing poem against Bres which became the first satire in the land. Everything went wrong for Bres after that.__The three greatest healers, Dian Cecht and his two children, fashioned a new arm for Nuada and Bres was removed for kingship.__Furious, Bres went to his Forori relatives (including Balor of the Evil eye) and war resumed._

* * *

><p><em>"Easy Macha," Cian of the Tuatha Dé Danann says to his 'cousin'. "We all know how you feel about the Fomori."<em>_"I know I feel about the Fomori too," Macha replies glaring daggers at Cian and his half Fomori son. "The feel of them as I ram my spear through their shriveled up little hearts. But you have a more...intimate understanding of them, don't you Cian?"__"Alright, that's enough." Another of their people breaks in and sparates the two.__"My lady," Lugh, Cian's son, says addressing Macha respectfully. It was him who eventually defeated Balor, but Macha wasn't pleased by it. She could have taken him too after he's been lazing about for a few centuries.__Lugh bows to her slightly, "I know that battle is in your nature, but surely you know this as well as I-" He turns to direct the speech at everyone. "That which separates the Tuatha Dé Danann from the Fomori is as thin as paper. The great knowledge that you all have worked to hard to process separates you from men and demon alike."__"Please," He pleads. "Trust me with your beloved wisdom and I shall not only be a great man among you, I shall be a great king to serve you."_

…

_And so Lugh, after defeating Balor of the evil eye, became king. He kept his promise and the Tuatha Dé Danann enjoyed one hundred and fifty years of unbroken rule. Finally they were pushed out of their beloved lands by the Milesians; men, mortal men. And the Tuatha Dé Danann were banished from the island paradise forever more._

Kurama closed the book and looked to see his audience's reaction. There was a moment of silence before the twins spoke up.

"That not right!" the little boy said accusingly. "They had fighters and magic and stuff! How could they lose?"

"Yeah!" The little girl agreed. "Magic can do anything! That story can't be true!"

"Well," Kurama replied. "I suspect, that over the years, all that knowledge... and magic, somehow got lost along the way."

At that moment a loud voice echoed through the house, "Heeey kids! Daddy's home!"

"Daddy!" The twins squealed and ran to smother Yusuke. Kurama chuckled.

"Sorry about that Kurama," Yusuke said with a kid in each arm. "Did Keiko go out to buy some grub?"

"Yes," Kurama nodded. He didn't really mind babysitting the duo. "She should be back any minute now."

Kurama held up the book in his hand. "I'll go on ahead. I need to return this before we start investigating that new case. How does it look by the way?"

"Cut and dry so far." Yusuke replied. "But who knows, we might get lucky."

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry sir," Mitsuya said for the hundredth time as the priest helped him retrace his steps. "I know I put the book in my bag, but it must have-"<p>

"Fallen right there?" Father Patrick pointed to the book sitting on top of the grave. He walked over to pick it up and dusted off the cover.

They stood there quietly a moment realizing how unlikely the scenario really was.

"…You don't think...?" Mitsuya asked uneasily.

They stared at each other a moment before saying, "nah, couldn't be."

At that moment, a raven cried out from overhead startling them both. Father Patrick slowly put the book back on the tombstone. Then the two mortals turned around and gingerly walked away.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Story Two: Chika<strong>

It would not be unusual (I suppose) to see a priest in a cemetery, but this priest was a serious man and getting to be up there in the years. He was reaching that point of time when he started to question his true beliefs. Naturally, like most of the men in his profession, the priest had never married or had any children. He did, however, adopt a child once. A girl child who by now (if she had lived) would have been a beautiful woman. Yes, she surely would have been a real heart breaker, but that had not been the course of fate.

As he did once every month, the priest would go to the girl's grave an pay his respects. The manner in which he did this was almost like the other religions of the region, but the priest would never admit to following any such unchristian like ceremonies. Despite this he could not help but admit that it did no harm to pay his respects to the dead (no whom they might be "related" to).

As the priest stared down at the tombstone he noticed that there was something out of place. There was something new resting on the stone that could only have been placed there recently. He picked up the folded sheet of paper and looked at its contents.

It was a piece of sheet music. He did not know the song and the words were in a different language than those he was familiar with. The priest looked around to see who might have dropped the paper until he saw the shadow of a young lady walking away.

Her attire was most fashionable and appropriate for the spring season especially her large woven hat, but there was something odd about her. The priest could feel unearthly vibes coming up from the young lady's aura. In spite of himself the priest ran up to catch the young woman by the shoulder. The young lady was started by the sudden touch and as she turned to look at him, the priest could see that this person was not a stranger at all.

"Oh, it's you." The priest released the figure quickly as if he could barely stand to touch them. The beautiful figure's smile was stunning. She looked like a portrait of an oriental princess, but before she could move her colored lips to speak the priest muttered, "Chiyoko."

* * *

><p>In a little cafe the priest treated his guest to some tea. Chiyoko's smile enchanted everyone who gazed at him. Onlookers only saw a beautiful young woman in spring attire like something that came straight out of a movie, but Father Patrick knew better. Still he doubted that anyone would believe that the slender figure sitting before him was not only male, but a fearsome tengu in disguise. Chiyoko pulled several somethings out of his small purse and looked at them with a gleeful expression.<p>

Father Patrick perked up alert, "What are those?"

"Oh," Chiyoko replied somewhat embarrassed. "These are the business cards of talent agencies that try to pick me up." The tengu grinned. "I collect them whenever I visit human realm."

"I see..." Father Patrick was more than willing to change the subject at that point. "Was it you who left the music piece on Amaya's grave then?"

"Indeed." Chiyoko nodded. "I stumbled upon it while we were doing some spring cleaning. It's a folk song that we used like a lullaby on little Amaya-chan." The tengu chuckled. "She absolutely refused to fall asleep until she had heard it."

Father Patrick covered a fleeting smile with his hand. "That's right, I do remember her having sleeping problems when she first came to stay with me. I wish I had known all it took was a song."

"It didn't work all the time though," Chiyoko confessed. "Some days she just couldn't sleep no matter what we did and finally Aki would just pick her up and hold her (it was soooooo cute!) and then the two of them would just sit quietly to watch the moon. Ah good times."

There was a moment of silence as the two of them thought back in time and the mood between them softened.

"I wonder how much of it is the soul." Chiyoko said quietly.

"What?" Father Patrick was drawn out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking." Chiyoko waved his hands embarrassed. "You know, modern science is amazing! It shows how greatly DNA affects our personality and all, but I wonder how much weight the soul has."

"You see," Chiyoko turned serious. "A soul needs a body or a ghost to store its energy or else it dissipates. So when the body dies and the ghost moves on, what happens?" Chiyoko added quietly. "The answer: nobody knows."

The tengu looked down at his hands.

"It's not a simple matter of just changing your outward appearance," Chiyoko explained. "Humans can get plastic surgery, put on makeup and new clothes, but they still are the same person inside."

"But your saying," Father Patrick guessed. "That reincarnation is different."

"Those little ticks and habits that people developed over time like smiling at a stranger whenever you meet their eye or the quirks that let us pick our friends out of a crowd," Chiyoko whispered. "Everything you are, everything you ever were, everything is just gone." The tengu muttered and pondered. "Truly, how much of us is left when we are stripped down to the soul?"

"That's something I don't think we're meant to know." Father Patrick replied before finishing his tea.

Meanwhile, outside the cafe a small figure scans the crowd in irritation. Her short brown hair was slightly messy and her clothing screamed "delinquent". As such, the rest of the citizenry gave the girl a respectful distance as she chased her quarry down the street. Ahead of her a young woman with long black hair was walking quickly trying to lose the kid that was tailing her.

"Come on, onee-san." The girl said excitedly. "Just show me how you did that, please? I mean that was awesome!"

The kid swung her fists as she narrated, "Beating up five muggers at once."

The older girl paused in mid-step and clenched her fist as the girl continued rambling. "And the leader was all like, 'hey doll, you got some change?' and then you reply, 'Yeah, I can break a five'. I mean who does that?"

The young woman spun around to deal with the little annoyance head on. She looked directly into the younger girl's brown eyes with her odd colored green ones. "Get lost, brat."

"My name's not 'brat'," The girl retorted scornfully, "It's Chika. Chika Urameshi."

"Well, no bueno chica," The young woman replied and then she spun back around to keep walking. "I'm not the type that randomly goes and beats up people."

"It's Chika, not 'chica'." Chika Urameshi corrected unsure what 'no bueno' meant. "And I'm not a brat, I'm all of fourteen years old!"

"Uh huh." The young woman kept moving, but no matter how many backtracks and evasive maneuvers she made Chika was right on her heels. Finally the older girl stopped at the entrance of a refurbished warehouse and shooed the little girl away one more time. "Look, I have to go to work now. It's long past little brats' bed times."

"You're late, Yèyu." The bouncer at the door said in a cross tone. He was kind of skinny for a bouncer, but no less imposing.

"Yeah, sue me." The young woman snapped back and glanced behind her at Chika. "I got sidetracked."

The bouncer looked down at Yèyu's 'guest', "You know we don't allow kids here."

"What the hell am I supposed to do then? Huh?" Yèyu asked irritated.

"What's the hold up?" Asked a pleasantly musical voice. A woman with her hair dyed bright red dressed in an elegant matching red velvet slim dress popped her head out the door. "Ah, Yèyu! My bread winner has arrived. Come in, come in! You can escort the girl home later."

The red clad woman was none other than the owner of the fine establishment. She kicked Yèyu on her way to the dressing room and escorted Chika to a bar seat where she would be out of the way.

"This…is a club?" Chika asked as she looked around the large vibrant space. There were multicolored lights filling up one enormous dance floor. The warehouse had been remolded with all the trimmings and necessities for the huge crowd of patrons of all shapes, sizes, and ethnicity.

"That's right," The red lady said. "_Mizu-shobai_is used as a term for nightlife industries, but the origin is 'water trade'." She explained to her young guest. "Water is a necessity, so I like to think that in this place I, too, can sell necessities (music and drinks) to those that need it. …It also has another meaning, but you don't need to know about that yet."

"And her name is…Yèyu?" Chika asked meaning the young woman she had followed. She watched a new band take the stage and the patrons shuffled to the dance floor or the bar.

"Hmmm," The red lady hummed as if deciding on how to answer. "That's not her real name. You see around here there's this cute little legend… or more like a ghost story. Ah, here's our star."

Yèyu in question returned to the bar dressed in a long black jacket that both ran down to the back of her knees, but also had a slit down the middle that exposed her midriff and chain decorated pants. Her makeup job was rushed, but it didn't matter under the light of the multicolored lamps and with her hair put up she almost looked like a completely different person. The most striking thing, however, was the large white cross embroidered on the back of her jacket under the characters that spelled out Night Rain.

"Oh!" Chika remembered the name from her "uncle" Kuwabara's CD collection.

"That's right" Yèyu struck a pose. "The legend says that any band that slaps the name _Night Rain_across their backs can win any music contest."

Chika frowned, "That's a silly story."

"Ha!" Yèyu snorted. "Shows what you know." Yèyu bragged that ever since she had won the jacket in an auction, it didn't matter if it was a bar or a large scale contest, her group hasn't been beaten.

"I use this little gem to bring business to my club" the red lady explained as she played with Yuye's hair. "Every day groups compete with each other for the chance to battle it out with my little superstar here. The winner gets a money pot that's been built up over the week."

"But soon I'll have enough money to pay you back what I owe you." Yèyu threatened. "Then I get to keep the jacket. That's all I really want."

"Geeze," Chika shook her head disappointed. "Is it that much of a good luck charm?"

"See for yourself," Yèyu slapped the bar as the first contenders took to the stage.

Chika was impressed, in spite of herself. The groups that preformed were no slouches, but she found it hard to believe that the stubborn Yèyu had any musical talent.

The club owner explained that in the finals the groups were graded by several factors; the number of people who entered and exited the club during the performance, the number of drinks sold, and the number of dancers on the floor. Lastly the group that got the most praise from the patrons got the most points.

"This group's pretty good." Chika tapped her foot to the techno group with a male lead singer. "I'd buy this if it were on a CD."

"Don't place your vote just yet." The owner warned as the audience gave a standing ovation. "She's about to take the stage."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for walking me home, I guess." Chika was still mesmerized by the musical talent she had just witnessed, but somehow she was still disappointed. She couldn't understand why such a skilled street fighter would choose such a rocky life in the music business.<p>

"What about you?" Yèyu asked her companion. She was still wearing her 'battle gear' (meaning the Night Rain jacket). "Why's a girl like you so hell bent on fighting?"

"Because I'm going to make my own legend." Chika declared. "My dad may be just fine running a noodle stand at night while my mom works at my grandparents' restaurant, but that's just too boring. I want to be somebody!"

Her expression suddenly saddened. Chika kicked a rock as she said, "My parents want me to focus on school like my brother, but I'm just not cut out to be student."

"Tough break," Yèyu replied realizing that Chika didn't know her dad had decent street credit of his own. The word was he still did some detective work on the side. The hypocrite must have kept it a secret from his own kids. "I don't like fighting unless I have to. Find some other way to relieve your stress."

"I'm not stressed!" Chika snapped.

"Well that's good to hear." said an evenly toned voice from behind them startling Chika. She whipped around on guard and stopped half way.

"Kurama Onii-san! Uncle Kuwabara!" She was both embarrassed and shocked to see them outside her house so close to dawn.

"Hey hey!" Kuwabara protested as he patted the girl on the shoulder. "Why is it 'Kurama onii-san'? He's older than I am!" Kurama covered a grin.

"Anyway Chika-chan, what are you doing out so early?" Kuwabara asked his best friend's daughter. "If you've been out all night or something then Keiko is going to freak out." Then he added in a mutter. "And we all don't wanna see that."

"Hey, I can take care of myself!" Chika slapped his hand away. "Besides I was with this onee-chan... Hey where did she go?"

"Who?" Kurama asked glanced around cautiously. "There wasn't anyone else here. Kuwabara?"

"Yeah, I'm not picking up on anything." Kuwabara said quietly and shrugged. "So it wasn't a ghost."

They paused and exchanged glances. It was worrisome when you couldn't sense a being's aura as they knew all too well.

"What is it?" Chika asked as she picked up on their distress.

"Probably nothing." Kurama replied without looking at her. "But please don't wonder around at night."

Chika's face turned bright red. "I'm not a little kid!" She knocked both of them out of the way before running into her house.

"Welcome back sis," Sadao Urameshi greeted his twin sister as she ran though the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm back." She slammed the door to her room.

"Chika? Chika is that you?" Keiko called out to her daughter. "Where have you been young lady?"

"Would everyone please just leave me alone?" Chika shouted and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I'm not exactly a morning person." Yèyu said as she picked her teeth. Chika had managed to track down her elusive chaperone and demanded to know why Yèyu had bailed the moment she was needed the most.<p>

Chika looked at her with a frown, "You're not a yokai are you?"

"Do I look like a yokai?" Yèyu asked dryly and tossed the last of her midnight snack in a trashcan. "I'm still not teaching you how to fight."

"Then how did you learn?" Chika demanded.

"Self-taught." Yèyu declared as she pointed a thumb at her chest. "Like a told you, I only fight when I have to."

Chika shook her head. "Why are you still wearing that awful black jacket?"

"Because by the end of the week, it's gonna be officially mine." Yèyu grinned and she kept smiling as the six shadows slowly drew in around her. "That is if these persistent punks don't beat it out of me."

"Well, lookie here." said the same nameless lackey that had tried to assault Yèyu the previous night.

"I see you brought an extra man." Yèyu commented without looking directly at them. "Is that all you could scrounge up?"

"Ha!" The leader was bandaged up as well, but despite this he pointed at Yèyu aggressively. "We know that jacket you're wearing is worth a lot of money, so why don't you save us the trouble and just hand it over?"

"Uh, no." Yèyu didn't even have to think about her answer. She turned to Chika. "Alright, one martial arts class coming right up. Lesson one: mano e mano battles are stupid. If you're gonna fight do it right." She shook out her fists and stared the guys down, "And this is how I roll."

* * *

><p>Several minutes later after Chika was almost completely winded, the six losers were on the ground with all manner of horrible bodily injury and bones bent like balloon animals. Chika leaned over to catch her breath while Yèyu dusted off her prized garment.<p>

"What's...-gasp-... so special...about...-wheeze-... that jacket... -cough-... anyway?" Chika tried to ask.

Yèyu laughed at the little girl. She herself wasn't tired, but her tiny friend certainly was.

"Aside from a street value of 4 million yen?" Yèyu asked with a shrug.

"F-four..." Chika gaped at the black leather garment.

"That's right." Yèyu said smugly. "So I have to make sure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Or you could just return it to its proper owner." Commented a male voice evenly. This was the second time that week Chika hadn't felt someone's presence before they could sneak up on her. The list of people who could do that were very limited and at the very top was her father.

Chika looked up at her dad nervously. His expression was cool and reasonable. After all he had been a rebellious teen in his youth too, but Chika could tell by his aura that he was not happy with her at all.

"D-Dad! What are you doing here?" Chika asked and took a half step back. Yèyu glared at the dark haired man and she dropped to a guarded stance.

"So we meet again, detective." Yèyu growled. "I thought you'd given up."

"Unlikely," Kurama replied as he too made his entrance. "When we heard that another 'ivory cross' was roaming the streets, there was no other choice but to see for ourselves. That relic you're wearing is a very dangerous toy."

"Chika get over here." Yusuke ordered his defiant offspring.

"B-but dad, why? I-I..." She looked all around at the adults confused.

"You might want to listen to your dad on this one kid." Yèyu said as her aura started to glow bright red. "It's about to get nasty."

"Wah!" Chika was pushed back as Yèyu increased her spirit pressure. She was stunned, it wasn't reiki or yoki, but Chiki didn't know of any other kind of energy. The power alone was making her head spin.

"Because there isn't any other kind of ki on earth." Yèyu said picking up the thoughts of the little mortal girl. "These sons of britches and their masters banished them from earth over ten years ago."

"Another escaped ghost?" Yusuke sighed. "Koenma's getting sloppy. Good thing Kuwabara's 'prize' was being able to sense these kinds of ki too."

"It's not only that." Kurama analyzed Yèyu's jacket intently. "It seems she's using the relic to boost her powers."

Kurama called out to Yèyu, "So, tell us, what kind of lower-shugojin are you?"

"As if I'd tell you." Yèyu's energy exploded around the mortals dropping them to their knees. Yusuke blocked Chika from getting hit by the blast as Kurama set up a barrier using a relic of his own. No sense in wasting his own energy on such a small fry.

"S-stop it!" Chika shouted fanatically. Yèyu powered down a little as the two men turned their attention to the girl.

"Okay, nobody is doing _anything_until I get some answers." Chika glared at the three combatants making them retreat slightly.

"So she has some of Keiko in her after all." Kurama chuckled under his breath.

"Chika, sweety." Yusuke said tying to soothe his daughter. "Daddy's a little busy with work now. Can't this wait until afterwards?"

"No it can't!" Chika snapped. "Stop treating me like a little kid!"

"You tell them girly." Yèyu cheered as her aura danced around them. The red aura was beginning to affect Chika's mental state and the girl hadn't built up the kind of resistance needed to combat such a creature.

"Daddy, I want to learn how to fight, but you never teach me. And-!" She wrapped her arms around Kurama's waist. "I'm in love with Kurama onii-san and I want to marry him!"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Chika, sweety." A vein was popping out of Yusuke's forehead. "I understand you feelings and you can marry Kurama-"

"Really?" Chika was shocked and her dad nodded. Kurama didn't move sensing what was coming next.

"Over my dead body!" Yusuke declared. "No offence Kurama, but I don't Makai's second most notorious thief as a son-in-law." Kuwabara, although it wasn't official, already has THE most notorious thief as a brother-in-law."

"None taken." Kurama sighed as the whirling gears in his head were beginning to ache. "But we still have a bigger problem on our hands."

"Stalling for time?" Yusuke guessed as his focus returned to their real opponent. "Why?"

"Probably because she goes back into ghost form in daylight." Kuwabara theorized. Kuwabara took of his glasses to get a better read on the specter. "My guess is she's a song spirit of some sort, like our old friend. They have a similar aura."

"Who knew our prizes from the last tournament would come in so handy." Yusuke grinned as he pointed a glowing finger at Yèyu. "If you guys can get me a clear shot then I can-"

"The hell you will!" The red aura around Yèyu burst into flames threatening to burn them all. "I'm not going back! I'm not going back!"

"Why can't people ever stay dead?" Yusuke whined as he tried to aim at Yeyu's heart. If he could hit it with his spirit gun, then it would send the ghost girl back to the beyond. That was Yusuke's "prize".

"Like you're one to talk, Urameshi." Kuwabara muttered.

"But I mean, come on. It can't be that bad." Yusuke replied with a frown.

"Stupid, stupid mortals." Yeyu growled. Her eyes were turning red and her power was building. "You have no idea what it's like for us! We aren't like you. We can't move on!"

The bright red aura around her grew into a column with her rage. "We wait forever for the end of time waiting to be reborn and yet we never will. We are forgotten!"

Reikai wasn't made of one dimension, like earth, but many countless gateways and paths. Each a piece was either heaven or hell depending purely on the strength of the souls that resided there.

"I got it!" Yusuke saw his shot and took it, but the jacket glowed and reflected his attack back.

"Kurama!" Chika cried as he shoved her out of the line of fire and took on most of the blast himself.

"You okay man?" Yusuke swept up Chika while Kuwabara ran to check on their fallen comrade.

"I'm fine." Kurama replied quietly, although he found it too painful to stand up right away. Luckily the attack didn't work as well on living souls. "I think we're getting to be too old for this."

"Speak for yourself pal." Yusuke snorted and picked up his daughter with one arm. He only had one shot like that left and using it seemed too risky.

"Uh, guys?" Kuwabara interrupted and pointed to glow in the east. "If we don't wrap this up quick, then the crazy ghost lady is going to get away again."

Sure enough with the sun rising Yeyu's form was becoming more and more transparent. Soon she would be able to vanish into the daylight. But just when it looked like she was going to fly up and make her escape, her very own jacket started to glow in a bright blue light. The ghostly figure fell to the ground with a shriek.

"What? What is this?" She tried to rip off the garment, but without success. Suddenly a beam of light appeared overhead and a loud booming whistle filled the air as another apparition descended to earth.

The glowing apparition hovered above them drawing all eyes upward in awe. Kurama relaxed slightly, he had seen a similar being summoned before many years ago. However, unlike his first encounter, this glowing specter lacked animosity and gazed at the mortals calmly.

The glowing blue form looked down at Yèyu in disapproval and crossed her (at least the subtle glowing curves and wispy hair made of energy made the figure appear female) arms over her chest.

"What are you so angry about?" Yèyu asked the apparition defensively. "I didn't steal your name or anything. Think of it as gaining followers for you." There was a moment of silence as she listened to unspoken words. "Well that sounds like a personal problem doesn't it?"

"What is that?" Chika asked nervously as she hugged her father's shoulder.

"That," Yusuke replied. "Is a kami. This is what the people of Rekai look like then they don't have a physical from."

"And how would you know about that?" Chika gave her father a look.

"I'm a very good detective." Yusuke replied. He calmed down now that the duex es machina had arrived and looked at his daughter sternly. "And we are going to have a very long chat when we get home young lady."

Kurama stood as being floated down and rested gently in the grip of in his outstretched hands. As soon as he stroked the glowing figure's face he could feel his minor injuries healing.

"I thought it was you," Kurama said softly. "Is your arm healing well? It's probably not a good idea to be traveling to earth in your condition."

It was then that Chika noticed that one of the apparition's limbs was slightly dimmer than the others. A scowl crossed her face as she watched the intimate exchange.

This scene most certainly would have satisfied Chiyoko's earlier musings. The apparition was mostly formless and had no defining features that would distinguish itself from others of its kind and with no body it had no physical memories, but despite this the figure knew of pain. It was painful for it to even be in the mortal world. It also knew the pain of others and a select few others knew of hers. When someone who of her pain and they themselves were saddened by it, this made her sad. So in essence when stripped to the bare soul all that was left was-

"Give it up kid," Yèyu muttered with one elbow resting on her transparent knee. "You lost today's battle, but don't worry you've got another hundred years to put up a good fight."

"What do you mean?" Chika asked puzzled.

"Because that's when our kind will be needed again!" Yèyu snapped. "But I'm not going to wait for the world to be screwed ten times over, I'm gonna-!"

Yèyu stopped talking as the glowing figure loomed over her.

"Ah heh, heh." Yèyu didn't turn around and began sweating. "I mean, I'm going to go with this nice lady escort back to heaven as we spend 100 years praying for health and happiness of all mortals."

The glowing figure nodded and the two began levitating upwards. She waved to the Uremeshi crew and they waved back as the kami and ghost vanished leaving only a smoldering black leather jacket behind. Yusuke picked it up and shook his head.

"Like I said," Yusuke flung the jacket over his shoulder to indicate the case was closed. "Doesn't anybody just stay dead anymore?"

"Sooo, when can I marry Kurama onii-san?" Chika asked presently.

"Again, over my dead body." Yusuke replied. "But if you keep getting into trouble like this, then that might be sooner than you think."

"Let's not tempt fate, Yusuke." Kurama cautioned his friend.

"I don't care if my rival is a kami!" Chika declared. "I'm going to fight on."

"Wrong." Yusuke scolded. "You're now grounded until you're thirty and we are having a very, very long talk when we get home, little princess."

"By the way Yusuke," Kurama asked after a moment. "What do you mean I'm only the 'second' most notorious thief in Makai?"

And as such the great heroes lived out their days in peace (mostly) as the heavens watched patently waiting for their time to come around once again.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter: The Leader of the Band<strong>

"Yo."

Kurama turned to see a very famous face. Mitsuya Inoue, the leader of the famous band "Night Rain" and a filthy rich young man. The celebrity put his sunglasses back on in a futile attempt not be noticed by the masses. The band had been out of the limelight for a while, but that didn't mean some of the fans wouldn't spot him in a heartbeat.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kurama asked cautiously. Mitsuya was human, but he was probably a low level psycic aswell considering what his alma mater was.

"Just wanted to meet the legend in person," Mitsuya replied. "Would you like some coffee? My treat."

Kurama was more curious than anything and couldn't find a suitable excuse to refuse. He wanted to know what the younger man meant by "legend". Luckily it seemed Mitsuya was in the mood to talk. He talked about his band's success. In the earliest of days, Amaya had been the star, but had to be cut from the band for "health reasons". Her sudden disappearance and/or death skyrocketed the band into fame making the remaining members filthy rich and able to take their artistic talents anywhere they wanted. What they really wanted, however, had always been the return of their dear friend back.

"The world of music lost a rare song bird." Mitsuya sighed. "I just wanted to see for whom the nightingale sang." He looked at Kurama meaning fully. "She was right. You look damn good in a suit. No wonder I lost."

"I don't thing we really lost anything." Kurama corrected. "She lived her life as she pleased."

"That she did." Mitsuya paused to consider something. "You know, there was one album… a final set of songs that she did that were never released. The fansites have been swarming with rumors about them."

"I never took a personal interest in music."

"ha," Mitsuya mocked. "A likely excuse. The reason we never released them was because they were _too_ good, if you can believe such a thing was possible." Mitsuya took off his glasses so he could get the smudges off them. "There was something spooky about them, like they were meant for a higher plain of existence."

"And you're giving them to me." Kurama had guessed what had brought Mitsuya to him after all these years.

"Yeah." Mitsuya nodded. "I think… no, you'll see if you listen. Just don't do it today." He set the disks on the table and stood up. "Someday, a few years from now when you're ready. These were Amaya's true feelings. You know her favorite phrase-"

"Peace and love cannot exist in the world." Kurama finished for him.

"Yeah." Mitsuya rolled his eyes. "She shot me down with that phrase a hundred times. I guess she just wasn't meant for the likes of us mortals."

"Probably not." Kurama nodded although he only halfway agreed. He put the disks in his pocket and headed home to where his family was waiting. He had lived a very long time and right now peace was what he wanted most. However, as the wheels of time and fate turned and the days were reborn from the nights and the seasons shifted and reincarnated into another- One could not accurately say what the future might hold. Kurama knew that whatever Amaya's message was, it was for a future self that he had not yet become. And so the heaven's held their breath and waited for man and yokai to make that promised great leap into tomorrow where love was surely waiting.


End file.
